La Petite Morte
by Nugrey
Summary: Out of Sarah's desperation a new deal with the Goblin King is struck....but that is just the beginning....
1. Confessions By The Author

**Confessions of the Author**

* * *

_Definitely they write themselves. It's an amazing experience. It's like the characters have come alive and are sitting on my shoulder talking to me, telling me their tales.__  
__**R. A. Salvatore**_

* * *

I confess to using the main characters of the original story with their personalities intact.

I confess to the addition of new characters with fairly complete backgrounds.

I confess that the fire between Sarah and Jareth continues and while it is the basis of the plot is not resolved quickly as an end onto itself.

I confess to a myriad of subplots that will cumulate to an end.

I confess to a journey that will mirror real life; sometimes happy, sad, humorous and etc. While said journey may be long and somewhat tedious in parts – please feel free to enjoy it – it is the journey not just the conclusion that should be satisfying.

Please know – this is not a short story of fluff (no criticism of fluff here, I enjoy fluff as much as the next person) just pre-warning for the reader. This is a fully fleshed out vision of a tale that takes place in a region of the Underground.

With all that in your pocket – suspend your disbelief for a moment and let me take you to the places in the Underground you have been and to the places you did not see….let me suggest to you that the movie was just the beginning of Sarah and Jareth's story….. there was and is more….much much more…

_Disclaimer: __I do not own any of the original story or characters_

_(Author's note: I do realize there is a well known erotic meaning to the title of this story that I am not choosing to use. Artistically, I am using the literal translation of Petite Morte which is Little Death and has been likened to sleep and the collapse of consciousness - a loss of control that mirrors and foreshadows a final time that we will exist as we are. As to what we become after that is a matter of faith)._


	2. Default Chapter

**La Petite Mort – Prologue**

**Hurts Like Hell**

_No one has ever written, painted, sculpted, modeled, built, or invented except literally to get out of hell._ **Antonin Artaud**

_No one can blame you_

_For walking away_

_Too much rejection_

_No love injection_

Life can be easy

_It's not always swell_

_Don't tell me truth hurts little girl_

_Cause it hurts like hell _**David Bowie**

* * *

It was a dry hot summer, the kind that created distant mirages on concrete highways and made idle steering wheels too hot to touch. Because of the sweltering heat when the rain did come it was in the form of furious thunderstorms with lightening shows that took one's breath away.

Fortunately Lakeview Sanatorium was air conditioned, but even in the comfort of the cool controlled environment the institutional walls possessed their own oppression. How long had she been here? Sarah knew it was longer than months but how many years? Time had grown gray and fuzzy in her mind like an outdated concept without tangibility or proof. After all, hell has no clock.

It all started with her journey through the Labyrinth, a journey her doctors insisted never happened. Sarah thought it was over when she returned with Toby, but it wasn't. Little did she know that the story would continue and lead her into an asylum as her experience clashed with "reality."

She spoke little these days; words were pointless, only for use when necessary. When she did communicate it was only to explain and it came out in clichés. "The truth is out there," was her current phrase of choice to the ever-changing staff. The "others" would nod and smile as they ignored her words of wisdom, as they ignored _her_.

Sarah had become so distant to humanity that in her mind people had become "others". She distinguished "others" into two groups; "they" were the hospital staff and the "outsiders" who didn't live or work in the institution. "They" tried to help her with medications, therapy and shock treatments but anything they tried only seemed to agitate her further, bringing her fantasies to the fore. They insisted her journey was a fantasy that stole her mind, "delusional" they called her but she didn't care. She knew it was out there, somewhere – the Underground. "Where is it?" they would ask in low tones with prying eyes. "You have to give a baby away," she'd answer.

Sometimes she had snatches of memory; a crystal dancing on gloved fingertips, running with a dwarf through a tunnel, arguments with her father and Karen that always started with, "there is no Underground." Many tears and scenes that melted into one memory of a life before this place became her home. How long had she been here?

Much of her aimless time had been spent just wandering the rooms of the institution without a destination, like a restless ghost who didn't know it's earthly existence had ended. As of late she didn't even have the energy to do that, she stayed for longer periods in her room and had become even more withdrawn, almost catatonic if you will. She escaped the pain in the deepening gray of her mind, blotting out the world that didn't believe her. When the "outsiders", also known as her father and Karen, would visit she could sense they were of the real world and not the quiet of her new kingdom. They didn't speak to her in soothing tones or gesture to each other like the staff did. These "outsiders" demanded interaction, they wanted to break into the gray but she walled herself off further and refused to let them. Didn't they know it was her only peace now?

Today was another visit with the outsiders, she wished they wouldn't come...they didn't really mean much to her anymore. All she sensed is that they wanted something from her, wanted more than she had the desire to give. Yet this visit was different somehow. Sarah found that entombing her emotions had heightened other senses. When the visitors spoke to her the words came through in a jumble, mixed and unintelligible. But their body language was crystal clear even if the words were not; Karen and her father had a secret. It was something painful, something she should know.

The spider webs of her mind loosened, the gray started to dissolve in a sharpness that threatened to surface. She had to be clever, she knew they would not tell her direct, not even if she asked. The visit was over and outside the door she dropped her coke. Dropped it to make the nurse go get a towel as she listened through the door to the secret her visitors shared. Toby had leukemia; Toby was dying.

The pain hit square and true. She was awakening and could feel it. She numbed herself slightly so she would not react and give herself away. She stared ahead like a vegetable without any outward sign of the changes occurring beneath her skin waiting for the nurse to return with a towel and wipe up the mess. When the nurse finished cleaning up and led her to her room no one suspected she was coming alive.

Sarah sat on her bed staring out the window onto the parking lot below. Cars came and went with a slight irregularity as her mind fought to become and remain clear. The gray enticed her back to slip into nothingness, peace restored. Toby needed her – there could not be peace. War raged inside as she rocked to still the pain. Tears fell down her cheeks in rivers as emotions came and went, life-giving emotions, searing emotions that jerked her body erect as she bit her lip and drew blood.

Spent and tired from the onslaught of raging feelings she lay down in her bed and dreamed.

* * *

_Horses running through the darkness, hoofs beating the ground as powerful snorts misted the black air. Their unblinking eyes were wild with fear, anger and purpose. They stampeded towards her, full of fury, ready to trample her into the earth. She stood silent waiting, waiting. They were almost upon her now; she could feel the vibration of their thundering advance through her feet. She held up her hand and at the last moment the noble frightening creatures veered right and left of her still form. _

* * *

When Sarah woke up it was night and she realized she had been asleep for hours. Her room was quiet and dark except for the periodic lightening that lit up the starless sky. Another storm was threatening to break and quench the unrelenting heat of the past few days. She was feeling stronger; she had regained some control over her emotions and could think without feeling like she was underwater fighting against an unrelenting tide. Toby...Toby. Tears again fell down her cheeks but she resolutely wiped them away and willed herself to stop crying...it was not time to grieve - it was time to act.

The rest of the world didn't believe her but she knew the Underground existed. Sarah was determined to save her brother and came back to a reality that was many things, many more things than most people suspected. She could only think of one way to find out if the Underground held some hope for Toby; she would need to call upon the Goblin King. She thought it ironic that she came back from hell to face the devil; life sometimes went in distorted circles. Then she remembered the Wiseman's words, "The way forward is sometimes the way back." She wondered if perhaps he was a prophet.

"Time is short", came unbidden to her mind as she checked the hallway to make sure no one was milling around outside her room. Closing the door behind her she simply and clearly said the words she thought she would never say, "I wish to see the Goblin King - right now."


	3. The Heir

**The Heir **

I am the son and the heir  
Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar  
I'm the son and heir  
Of nothing in particular  
I am human and I need to be loved  
Just like everybody else does  
When you say it's gonna happen "now"  
When exactly do you mean?  
See, I've already waited too long  
And all my hope is gone. **Charmed Theme Song**

* * *

Thunder rolled and lightening crashed as the security bars on Sarah's window rattled in their moorings. Suddenly an owl appeared flapping furiously against the wind outside in the storm, as it disappeared a form took shape in her darkened room. She could not make out the presence clearly until another bolt of lightening gave him identity – the Goblin King.

Sarah was only seeing him in flashes but he seemed unchanged by time. His hair, face and clothing solidified Sarah's recollection of the journey that changed her life and had now come full circle. It was comforting in some bizarre way to know that although years had passed he remained as she remembered him.

With gloved hands on hips he stood silently regarding her with a slight frown on his face. Sarah stared at the Goblin King with an intensity forged by purpose. Neither moved nor spoke as they took full measure of each other.

Sarah boldly took two steps forward, "I need your help." Although the words she spoke would normally create in the listener's mind a position of weakness - the way she said them did not give that impression at all. In fact it was more the command of a powerful person rather than a plea. With dangerous grace Jareth moved closer and drawled with barely veiled contempt, "Oh?...Really?" The sound of his distinct voice created the Goblin King's third dimension of reality in Sarah's mind and for a second she faltered when the fact of just whom she was speaking to sunk in.

Jareth was wary of the woman who stood before him. This was not the same girl who defeated him seven years ago. That girl had questions and uncertainty in her eyes; this was someone who knew too many answers. Of course he had known she ended up in this barbarous place, a graveyard for the insane of human society. She didn't belong here but neither did she call on him for help. Sarah was just too independent and stubborn for her own good, such a pity.

He surmised that she called on him at all could only mean one thing; it was a sheer act of desperation. Momentarily this gave him a slight advantage over her, if he played his cards right. He waited for her lead.

Sarah spoke without mincing words, "Toby has cancer, he is dying."

Jareth's frown deepened as he paused; this was indeed an unexpected and grim situation. He willed his emotions to still. He would not allow his feelings for the boy to color his response and give her too much control of the situation. He knew his next move would be critical as to how this played out.

He replied carefully with just a tinge of the regret he felt in his voice, "People die everyday Sarah, even young boys."

His factual response was not what Sarah wanted to hear and she spat at him with venom, "Not _my_ brother Goblin King."

Jareth knew that now was the time to give her the answer she sought and pull her over to his side; after all, she had little choice. He took one more step towards her and stated the obvious, "You want me to save him." Then he added with a hint of warning, "Sarah, you know full well everything has a price."

Sarah could breathe again. She didn't care if he wanted her head on a silver platter; she was relieved that Jareth could help Toby. Until this moment she didn't know if he had the power or if it were even possible.

As relief spread in her bones she realized that if she were dealing with a normal person she would have said, "Anything, I will give you anything...just save my brother." But she wasn't dealing with normalcy here; she was dealing with the Goblin King. Obviously, she would give him what he wanted, what choice did she have? Her goal now was to jockey for the best position in a deal she knew would not be to her advantage. She looked at him sharply and snapped, "Get to the point."

Jareth was also relieved they had passed the critical stage and were now on the familiar ground that he understood and was master, the deal. He explained simply, "The Underground does not possess such an illness. Wish Toby to me and the land will heal him."

Sarah eyes blazed, "So that you can turn him into one of your Goblins? Never."

Jareth sighed impatiently at her misunderstanding, "No Sarah, so he can become my heir."

Sarah was stunned, "Your heir?"

Jareth smirked; he so loved to have Sarah off balance. He raised one eyebrow at her, "My son and my heir."

The Goblin King allowed this to sink in for a moment then he circled her form and continued, "Really Sarah, you don't expect me to turn such a fine young lad into a Goblin, do you? How very little you understand." As she was contemplating this he tipped his head towards her, "How little you always understood."

She wasn't going to let his taunts unnerve her, "Be that as it may I still want to know what all this means...what's the catch?" Jareth stepped back slightly and rearranged his gloves, "Nothing except obviously he must remain in the Underground to maintain his health. It just so happens that for political reasons I need someone to mold as my successor. The way I see it I get the son I want and Toby lives a rich full life...which is what you want."

Sarah wasn't stupid; she knew there was more. He was toying with her, hoping she would be silly enough to take the bait and think that's all there was. Purposely she stopped his game with her next question, "What is your price Goblin King?"

Jareth sharply looked up at her from his gloves. She had gotten too quick, he would need to stay on his toes to keep ahead of her. He rolled his wrist nonchalantly in the air and sniffed, "Touché." He strode to the window and looked out into the flashing night sky. With his back to her he lazily asked, "Did I happen to mention I also have need of a queen?"

Wondering what the price was and frustrated with his games Sarah retorted, "You don't strike me as shy, go get one." Jareth suddenly turned and looked at her, she really had no idea.

Sarah noticed a change in his demeanor to seriousness in his measured reply, "There was one I wanted but she refused me." Sarah thought of a smart assed comment but held it in check. Instead she said impatiently, "The _price _Goblin King, get to the _price_. What do you want from me?"

Jareth put his hands on his hips, "Sarah, I want you to be my queen."

Sarah laughed. She hadn't laughed in a long time and it felt good. She looked at Jareth and he started chuckling. She continued to laugh as she pointed at him and herself and he nodded. She slapped her knee and laughed all the harder. His chuckle grew into a laugh then died down. She slowly followed suit and finally caught her breath, "That was a good one."

Jareth drawled as he closed in for the kill, "Yes it was...all considering." He slowly and deliberately paced in front of her with eyes that openly and lazily wandered her body from head to toe, "It is quite amusing to imagine you as my queen...but with the right clothes and training we should be able to...well...create something passable... eventually."

"You're serious aren't you?" she stated incredulously. He just lifted his head and stared down his nose at her in response. "Why me? Why not pick on someone...I mean choose someone who is already ..."trained?" she asked.

Holding Sarah's eyes with his Jareth stepped forward into her personal space, "For the same reason I wanted you before, Sarah. I trust you." Looking into his eyes she knew he was telling the truth, no lies, no deception. He trusted her.

"There are many women in the Underground who possess the correct bloodlines that would jump at the chance to share my throne...but they have a stake, a political plan to merge my lands with theirs through the legalities of marriage. The result of such union would be the dilution of my kingdom and eventually my power." Cocking his head to the side he continued, "You have no royal ties or kingdom to merge, no agenda past caring for your brother. Knowing that eventually the Goblin Kingdom will pass to his control you naturally will do everything in your power to keep it intact for him. In other words you are the perfect queen."

As he stepped away her eyes followed his form until he turned to face in her direction and stated impassively, "These are the terms of our agreement. You will wish yourself and Toby to me. I will make him my heir and you my loyal wife. Neither of you will return Aboveground again."

The Goblin King saw that tears suddenly appeared and rolled down Sarah's face. He lifted his eyebrow in question, "Don't tell me you are going to miss this..this miserable life." Sarah shook her head, "No...no...I was thinking of Karen and my dad. It will hurt them tremendously that we are both gone."

Once Jareth understood the reason for her tears his voice softened in reply, "Not as much as if you stay. As long as you and Toby are together they will still have the hope that you both are alive somewhere. That's more than they have now."

Sarah was surprised; Jareth was right in his assessment of the situation. If she left a note saying that she and Toby had gone to the Underground they may think she was crazy...they would think she escaped and stole Toby, but as long as she and Toby were never found they would have hope. Hope was a powerful thing to leave behind.

Another problem occurred to Sarah, "What about Toby? He'll miss Karen and my dad terribly." Jareth responded matter of fact, "No, actually he won't. He will not remember anything except a life in the Underground with you as his mother. I can't risk him wanting to return and live Aboveground someday – and considering his health neither can you."

Sarah was almost ready to agree when she realized there was something she needed to clarify, "What do you mean by "loyal wife?"

Jareth thought it ironic that although he trusted her she did not trust him. Perhaps, he mused, for good reason. "You will swear your loyalty to me as your King, you will not betray or start insurrection against your Sovereign."

Sarah noticed the Goblin King's chest puffed up just a little with the word Sovereign, "And the wife part?"

"Honestly Sarah." Jareth said in exasperation, "we will be married, what else could wife mean?"

Sarah stared at him pointedly, "You tell me."

Jareth's face slowly changed from dark impatience to a languishing smirk, "Ah..I see...you are curious as to the more intimate nature of our marriage."

As he spoke the Goblin King was intently watching Sarah's response so he would know what to say next. Without her realizing it he was still closely following her lead. From what he saw she was not interested in him in that way as of yet. He wasn't surprised; he didn't expect her to be.

"You will be my queen in name only. Beyond your loyalty to our kingdom I will expect nothing of you except the occasional dance or peck on the cheek for appearances sake. Like many royal marriages of convenience I will continue on with my own pursuits – discretely of course."

With all her concerns answered Sarah closed her eyes in exhaustion. When she opened them again she was ready. She retrieved a pen and paper and hastily scribbled a note to her dad and Karen then laid it on her pillow.

She turned to Jareth and asked, "How many years has it been since I last saw you?" Puzzled Jareth answered, "Seven." Sarah thought to herself, "Toby is now almost eight, I wonder what he looks like." Before Jareth could question her further she said without hesitation, "I wish the Goblin King would take Toby and I away right now."


	4. Mother

**Mother **

_My honour was not yielded, but conquered merely_. **Cleopatra  
**

_For to tempt and to be tempted are things very nearly allied... whenever feeling has anything to do in the matter, no sooner is it excited than we have already gone vastly farther than we are aware of._ **Catherine the Great**

* * *

"Mother, mother...wake up, we're almost there." As Sarah was becoming conscious she could feel her body being lightly jostled and hear the sound of horses hooves underlying an erratic creaking sound. At first she thought she was dreaming and then she felt a small hand shaking her arm to rouse her further. She opened her eyes and realized she was in a carriage of some sort sitting next to an excited young boy with an impatient look on his face. Toby!

"Toby...oh Toby." She cried out as she grabbed the boy and hugged him with all her might. He wiggled away from her, "Mother...what's wrong?" Now at arm's length Sarah was overjoyed just to look at him, "Nothing, I love you, that's all." Toby sheepishly put his head down, "Aw, I know that...but ...the Goblin Castle! Look!"

Toby changed position and was now kneeling on the seat pointing out the carriage window. In Sarah's mind for a moment time stopped and she couldn't look at anything but him. How long had it been since she saw him last...three years? Four? Karen and her dad didn't want to bring him to the asylum when he got old enough to start asking questions. They thought it best that he didn't see his sister slowly withdraw into herself.

All she could think was, "He's beautiful." His cherub face was surrounded bysand colored curly hair that complimented his large blue eyes. Innocent eyes, which at the moment were filled with anticipation. Sarah relaxed with happy gratitude that the brother who sat next to her was a picture of perfect health. She fought desperately not to grab him again and smother his small form in her arms. Instead she turned her head and allowed her eyes to follow Toby's arm then finger as it steadily pointed to the castle beyond the Goblin City.

* * *

Two figures, obviously in deep conversation, sit privately on a bench in the formal garden maze of the Labyrinth. At first glance, and from the cut of the clothing, it seems that they are both male. Upon closer inspection it becomes clear that one is a tall striking woman and the other is the infamous Goblin King.

"You can't be serious," Melody, Electress of the Weir, Overseer of the Ubian Sea and Mistress of the Salts countered after hearing Jareth's disclosure.

"I am."

Melody, who had been a devoted friend of Jareth's mother for many years, came immediately when the Goblin King sent the message that he wished to see her, alone. While they had always exchanged pleasantries at formal Underground engagements never had the son of her former friend sought her company personally. His unexpected request could only mean one thing, he needed her assistance, and in that regard she was right.

"I don't question the legalities of you choosing an Aboveground wife or heir; as a Sovereign we both know you can do so if you wish. I question if it is the right thing to do."

Jareth stood and walked a few paces away from the bench. Melody had not failed him; she was more concerned with the "rightness" of the overall situation than the petty politics his unorthodox marriage would stir. His mother had chosen her friends well.

He turned to face her, "Right or wrong I need your help."

Melody could plainly read by the expression on Jareth's face that he had already made up his mind. Her next response was the only one possible under the given circumstances, "What do you want me to do?"


	5. Allies

**Allies **

"_I have been uncompromising, peppery, intractable, monomaniacal, tactless, volatile, and ofttimes disagreeable... I suppose I'm larger than life_." **Bette Davis**

_"The friends thou hast, and their adoption tried, grapple them to thy soul with hoops of steel"_ **Shakespeare**

* * *

Sarah watched out the carriage window, as the Goblin Castle seemed to grow larger heralding the fact they were coming to the end of their journey. Unlike her brother she was in no hurry to arrive at their destination. Everything she wanted was in the carriage with her – she had no dreams beyond this moment, in fact, she felt uneasy facing the Goblin King again. It wasn't fear…it was more the feeling that she was on his turf and not in control. Past all that, Sarah was not at all looking forward to dealing with Jareth on any kind of regular basis. The way she saw it their personalities clashed and they would have trouble being in the same room for any length of time without killing each other – never mind being married.

"Oh my God, I'm going to marry him!" Sarah thought to herself as panic rose. While this would seem like a delayed reaction on her part she realized she had been so bound up with thinking about Toby that she hadn't really thought about the rest of it. Suddenly she became aware of herself and her surroundings. Looking down she noticed she was wearing a white cotton shift, not unlike the one she used to rehearse her plays in when she was fifteen. Toby was dressed in navy blue leggings with a white shirt that was belted at his waist….they both looked like they just stepped out of a fractured fairy tale.

What she found when she surveyed the interior of the carriage they were traveling in was no better. The walls were adorned with intricate woodcarvings of various animals and, she surmised, symbols of Jareth's royalty. The seating and curtains were made of the finest silks and velvet – trappings of prestige and wealth fit for a Goblin King. Sarah felt alien in this type of environment and groaned with the realization that this was just the beginning of a life she didn't know…a life, whether she liked it or not, she would become part of for a very long time.

Toby turned at the sound of her distress, "What's wrong mother?" Sarah didn't want to upset him, "Nothing…I forgot to bring something, that's all." He accepted this easily and returned his attention out the window.

* * *

Jareth sorely tried Melody's patience as she learned that what he wanted her help with was molding Sarah into what he considered his ideal mate; someone worthy to be Goblin Queen. The Electress was not a woman to trifle with; she was a bold ruler whose unconventional ways were only tolerated by the Underground's elite because she controlled a major coastline and almost all the world's refined salt. In short, she was simply too powerful to snub or ignore. She was only half listening as Jareth outlined a laundry list of areas he felt Sarah needed instruction such as: dress, speech, carriage, manners, grace, and so on.

It was obvious there were many things her friend Elizabeth had not told Jareth about herself, or about Melody for that matter; otherwise he would not be carrying on in such a ridiculous fashion.

Melody had heard enough, she stood and abruptly interjected, "What makes you think I have the time or the desire to undertake such a…project?" Then she smirked as she indicated her own attire, "Or even the capability?" Jareth was unruffled by Melody's swift and pointed impatience. Without hesitation he stepped up to the formidable woman, "Because our kingdoms are allied, you know it is in both our best interests that the Goblin Queen is perceived and remains a strong political force to be dealt with. A weak queen serves neither of us well." Jareth saw that Melody was considering his words and continued, "As for your capability….how you choose to present yourself and what you know are two different things."

As Jareth pivoted away Melody internally applauded his perceptiveness. It was true that what she knew and chose to do were two very different things. Jareth turned in Melody's direction, "Well, what do you say?" Melody coolly replied, "I don't know, I'll have to meet her before I decide." As Jareth was nodding in agreement Melody asked almost as an afterthought, "By the way. isn't this the same girl I heard defeated you once?" Taken off guard, Jareth's face flickered in annoyance before his impassive mask returned, "What of it?" Melody chuckled to herself and began to think that this project might actually prove interesting.

* * *

As the carriage rolled to a halt in front of the entrance of the Goblin castle Sarah was overjoyed to see Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo were present among a sea of goblins waiting to greet them. Without a thought to formalities she sprang from the carriage with Toby in tow and hurried up to them. "Hoggle! Sir Didymus! Ludo! Oh, I am so glad to see you!" When they didn't respond in kind she paused in confusion. Hoggle cleared his throat, "Um..greetings my lady, welcome to Goblin City." Sarah was still puzzled by his lack of recognition when Sir Didymus took off his hat and bowed with a flourish, "Milady, I am Sir Didymus. I can assure you that it is with great pleasure that I and my loyal steed stand at the ready in your service and for your protection." Ambrosius whined and hid behind the little knight at the word, "protection."

Sarah now understood….their memories had been altered so that they would not recognize Toby or remember his life Aboveground. Sadly, she acknowledged it seemed Jareth had thought of everything. Ludo broke the silence, "Ludo…friend."

Hoggle stepped forward, "King Jareth has proclaimed that Sir Didymus, Ludo and myself are to be members of your royal court. On behalf of his majesty we welcome yous to your new home." Sarah recovered and replied, "Thank you." One of the larger guard goblins came forward, "His majesty has asked me to escort you and the young heir-to-be to your chambers. Follow me."

Giving her three friends one last look Sarah took Toby's hand and started to turn away when Sir Didymus called after her, "Fair lady, should you need us…" Hoggle joined in, "Yes, should you need us…" Tears began running down her face when Sarah realized there were certain things Jareth couldn't alter…she turned back to them and responded with a big smile on her face, "I'll call." Straightening her shoulders Sarah put her hand on Toby's back and amidst cheers from the sea of Goblins followed the guard into the castle.


	6. Dead Ends

**Dead Ends **

_From the moment I picked your book up until I laid it down, I was convulsed with laughter. Someday I intend reading it._ **Groucho Marx**

_Nothing is more fearful than imagination without taste_.  
**Johann Wolfgang von Goethe**

_A real writer learns from earlier writers the way a boy learns from an apple orchard-by stealing what he has a taste for and can carry off._ **Archibald MacLeish**

* * *

As the Goblin guard led Sarah and Toby through the castle it seemed that they were traveling in circles. Upon passing what looked like the same corridor, right down to the paintings, for a third time Sarah spoke up, "We've been here before." The guard looked at her curiously, "Of course…yous don't expects to go right to your rooms does ya? What kind of security would that be?" Sarah was too surprised by the answer to respond right away and Toby took the opportunity to tug on her hand and mimic, "What kind of security would that be?" Sarah had to chuckle at his cute imitation but was still perplexed, "I don't understand exactly…what do you mean?"

The guard stopped and said impatiently, "If _yous cans't finds your way_ how can someone who wants to harm yous?" Sarah still didn't get it but nodded at the illogical statement anyway, no use making enemies right off the bat.

After a few more minutes of walking, and Sarah was sure a couple more circles, the trio stopped in front of one of a dozen large mirrors that decorated a hallway. "Here we are," the guard proudly stated. Sarah blankly stared at him wondering what he meant. Seeing no response from her the Goblin persisted, "Well? Go on." Sarah looked around for a door, seeing none she replied, "Go on where?" Rolling his eyes at her and pointing with his charger towards the mirror he sighed, "Through theres of course…where else?"

Sarah's logical mind immediately protested that she could not walk through a mirror but experience told her that in the Labyrinth nothing was as it seemed. Cautiously she stepped up to the mirror and tried to touch the glass, her hand never met substance and went right through into nothingness. Reflexively she jerked her hand away as all the laws of physics she thought she knew flew out the window. Seeing that nothing bad happened Toby giggled and pushed past her through the glass before she could stop him. "Toby!" Sarah exclaimed as she followed him through the mirror without hesitation.

The guard shook his head from side to side, "Nervous one ain't she."

* * *

Movan clutched the sides of her throne as she stood, "You will pay with your life for your lies." The serpent before her on the floor hissed in reply. The Queen of the Nightstalkers, Mistress of Twilight, Viscountess of Reflection spat at the reptile, "Before you die tell me why he would choose a such a wife." The snake rose and its body shifted side-to-side making an almost musical sound. From one of the many alcove entrances a gray cat sauntered into the throne room and loudly trilled at the enraged queen then took its place next to the snake.

Movan knew the serpent and the feline spoke the truth, Jareth was engaged to an Aboveground female and he was going to make her brat his heir. Regaining her composure the beautiful woman gracefully stepped down from her dais and dismissed the snake with a wave of her hand. Of course, the cat spoke true. Knowing the Goblin King as Movan did, it followed that this marriage had to be a political move - but that did nothing to ease her sense of betrayal.

It wasn't as if Jareth had made any commitments to her – but after the last soiree everyone knew it was just a matter of time…after all, much to her competition's dismay, not only had the Goblin King danced with her twice as much as everyone else but he also pulled her off into a private corner and ...well, that wasn't the point. The point was that everyone reluctantly agreed that Movan was a serious contender for consideration as Goblin Queen and now the rug had been pulled out from under her feet.

Just like that, all her plans to expand her influence and power were up in smoke…and for what? Some Aboveground woman no one even knew….it was humiliating and insulting. The cat paced up and back purring in a language only Movan understood. "You are right, they aren't married yet….hmmm…I need to learn more about this _Sarah_."

* * *

When Sarah emerged on the other side of the mirror all she saw was a tunnel of open doors with Toby at the far end. Waving to her he called out, "Mom, come over here." As Sarah crossed the first threshold she reflexively jumped when that door swiftly swung shut and locked behind her. Peering down the tunnel it gave her an unsettled feeling to anticipate that all the doors in front of her would probably do the same thing…hopefully after she the passed them.

Sensing her hesitancy Toby called out, "Hurry, run." Without another thought Sarah ran forward like she had a "cleaner" after her with the sound of doors slamming shut behind her chasing her all the way. Reaching the other side Sarah grabbed Toby to her, "Are you all right?" Toby nodded as Sarah looked around her.

"There must be some mistake." were the first words out of Sarah's mouth as she scanned the windowless room. Made entirely of gray stone the huge opulent bedroom was ablaze with light from dozens of torches strategically placed along its tapestried walls. Although the room held smaller furnishings the focal point was obviously an oversized four- poster bed adorned in red velvet; but the mammoth armoire engraved with Goblin faces, the 12-foot fireplace and a vanity encrusted with mother of pearl offered serious competition. Sarah felt all she needed was a candelabrum in her hand and she could imagine herself on the set of a gothic horror movie.

"Is this your room?" Toby whispered peering around with wide eyes. Sarah was busy shaking her head in denial when she noticed on the far side of the fireplace a doorway with "Goblin Prince" engraved on the entrance's overhead molding. She was about to go over and see what was on the other side when there was a knock on her chamber door.

Sarah cautiously opened it to find a smallish cranky looking goblin staring up at her. "His majesty requests that you and the young heir join him for dinner at 8:00. I will come back to get yous." She was too curious not to ask, "How did you get through all the locked doors?" Smiling in pride the goblin answered, "With the secret password ofs course." Puzzled she asked, "And what's the secret password." Narrowing his eyes in suspicion at her he replied, "Nows if I tells yous that it wouldn't be a secret - now woulds it?"

* * *

The little bat took short detours to catch insects along the way on his mission to the Goblin castle. He was still groggy when his mistress sent him on his way to get as much information as he could about the future Goblin Queen before he had to return at dawn. He was not happy with this long flight, normally all he had to do was circle a small area of the forest near his cave for his dinner, but tonight he had to gobble his food in mid-flight as he journeyed far from his home over the Labyrinth.

Sonar feedback told him he was close to a very large object….Goblin castle! Excited he flew faster and forgot to screech sonar until it was too late….he realized his mistake when his little head suddenly met solid castle brick and a sickening thump was the last sound he remembered hearing for a while.

* * *

When Sarah and Toby entered through the doorway marked "Goblin Prince" the young boy shrieked with glee. His chamber was just as impressive as Sarah's but in a masculine way. Instead of the rich but feminine décor of his sister's room his space was generously lavished with reminders of his status as Prince and Defender of the Goblins. Ancient weaponry hung like artwork on the walls, suits of armor were displayed in various areas along with his future coat of arms and crest. The entire Goblin Kingdom, including the Labyrinth and Goblin castle were captured in miniature on a huge table in front of his fireplace. Toby ran around the room pointing at various objects that caught his eye kept saying things like "Wow" "Look at this" and "Cool"

Although Sarah was impressed with the thought Jareth had obviously put into these rooms she strongly believed they were inappropriate for her and Toby's desires and needs. First of all, both of the rooms were windowless, not having fresh air did not appeal to her. Second of all…her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a rustling sound coming from the miniatures in front of the fireplace….Sarah gasped as a part of the Labyrinth moved and changed! Toby ran up to the table and looked down, "Cool."

* * *

The little bat woke up in a disheveled heap at the base of the castle. He screeched once in dismay and his sonar told him that he was indeed right next to the structure. Gathering himself he was perturbed in thinking that right now he could have been lazily eating juicy insects in front of his own cave…but oh no…he had to be chosen for a mission. His thoughts of self-pity were interrupted by voices coming from a lighted window above…voices meant information so with reluctance he flew up to plant himself next to the window and spy for his queen.


	7. What You See

**What You See**

"_Danger, Danger – Warning ,Warning"_ **Robot - Lost in Space**

_Appearances to the mind are of four kinds. Things either are what they appear to be; or they neither are, nor appear to be; or they are, and do not appear to be; or they are not, and yet appear to be. Rightly to aim in all these cases is the wise man's task._

**Epictetus**

* * *

Looking at the ornate silver clock on Toby's bedroom wall Sarah realized they only had an hour to get ready for dinner with the Goblin King. She quickly went to sword covered armoire and opened it to find a large variety of shirts, vests and leggings in an array of colors – all with a touch of Jareth's characteristic glitter.

Sarah smirked at the Goblin King's egotistical nature that Toby should remind Jareth of himself – even down to the sparkled clothing. "Oh well, small price to pay, considering the alternative", she quickly admonished herself and chose a green shirt with gold leggings and was about to lay it on the bed when a cultured voice echoed in the room from nowhere, "Permission to enter, my Lord and Lady."

Sarah spun and looked all around the room – nothing. "Who and where are you?"

The voice sighed with boredom, "I am the Prince's valet and tailor, Thackery. Permission to enter…please."

No sooner had Sarah said, "Permission granted" then a brightly colored parrot with a feathered hat appeared in the middle of the room…complete with gilded perch. Bowing low the parrot drawled, "I am pleased to make your acquaintance, my dear lady. His majesty has wisely chosen to put me in charge of dressing Master Toby." Eyeing the selection in Sarah's hand he lifted his beak and sniffed, "And as I can see for myself…not a moment too soon."

Sarah was tired by the long journey and all the surprises in the last few hours, she was in no mood for the condescending manner of the valet and quickly saw red. "Look you overstuffed parakeet, I don't care who you are…you can take your highhanded manner and zap yourself out of here the same way you came." The parrot sputtered and almost fell off his perch in surprise; Sarah could tell he was not used to getting some of his own medicine.

Unfortunately for him the parrot didn't know how to quit when he was ahead and sputtered, "Well…_I never_…and to think King Jareth chose an Aboveground _commoner_ like you." Sarah had more than enough of the bird's arrogance and with a glint in her eye she advanced on him.

* * *

"She's…she's a barbarian." Thackery screeched to the Goblin King in his private chambers. "Look what she did to me!" the parrot cried as he turned around and showed Jareth his bare rear – his tail feathers were gone - plucked out. Jareth tried not to smile as he surveyed the damage and cooed, "Ah….poor Thackery…yes I see…hmm."

Thackery turned back around and sniffed, "I refuse to be subjected to such treatment by a..a…" Jareth swiftly stepped up to the parrot with sudden dark fury in his face , "Do not finish that sentence or your tail feathers are not all that you will lose." The parrot pulled back and gulped with his wing to his throat.

Seeing that Thackery was properly terrified the Goblin King stepped away and chided in a much softer tone, "Come, come, Thackery, you know you must have deserved it…Sarah doesn't lash out unless it is warranted…you were probably rude to her." The parrot stepped side to side on his perch, "Well, perhaps a little, but your majesty….." Jareth put his hands on his hips, "Your majesty nothing….you will take care of the boy as I have commanded…and you will be civil to Sarah." Thackery sighed, "Yes, your majesty."

Seeing the bird admitted wrong doing Jareth had to balance it out, "I will speak to her about it." Knowing he was being dismissed Thackery bowed low and disappeared.

Jareth knew one of Movan's minions, a bat, was listening just outside the window. When the flying creature had crossed the border over his lands the Labyrinth had immediately informed him that a "flying mouse" had entered the Goblin Kingdom and remained near the castle.

No one suspected that the Labyrinth kept Jareth informed of all non-Goblin creatures that entered his lands …and cleverly he usually didn't act on the information so that it remained a secret. As for a little spy from Movan…Jareth just smirked…he knew she wanted to know more about Sarah. Well, let her little informant tell her what it overheard… Movan would find out soon enough anyway.

* * *

The little bat outside Jareth's window had heard enough. He was sure the Queen would be pleased with the information that Sarah was being called a barbarian on day one by the Goblin King's household staff. Mission accomplished he took flight against a starless sky and headed homeward, eating anything juicy along the way.

* * *

The news that Queen Philae and her son had been slain in their beds reached Jareth and Melody as they were taking respite in the Goblin library. "Blackguards." Jareth breathed through pursed lips, "What manner of cowardice is this?" Jareth looked at Melody and noticed she took the news without shock; only a sadness crept in her face. Her first words were, "Have you thought about Sarah's and the boy's security?" Still angry at the news Jareth said tersely, "Yes, of course, I have taken all precautions."

With royalty being killed by an unknown assassin or group, mostly queens and their heirs, the kingdoms were tense. No one knew why royal lines were targeted, only that they were the most vulnerable. Melody intoned impassively, "Let us hope that will be enough."

All the kingdoms suspected that the Sorcerer Turnin and his changlings had their hand in these recent doings but could not prove it. Turnin's kingdom, The Kingdom of White Stone, lay south of the Forest of Illusions, beyond lands other kingdoms cared to travel. Lately little was known about the Changlings since they did not mingle with others - they seemed to abhor all other races feeling they were inferior. And Turnin ruled them with an iron hand, the same hand that practiced black arts.

Keeping his kingdom firmly isolated and under his control, the wizard alone attended most social and political gatherings to represent his people and secure trade. He often made it plain he felt the United Kingdom's government was foolish and the Underground would do better being led solely by someone strong like himself. Needless to say politically he was barely tolerated, but from experience the kingdoms knew that to alienate a race could give rise to war. And war was even less tolerable.

"Shall we go to dinner?" Jareth rose and held out his arm to Melody. The Electress gracefully took his arm, "Yes, let's forget this ugly business for the moment – I want to meet your fiancé with a light heart."


	8. Decisions, Decisions

**Decisions, Decisions **

_I am the emperor, and I want dumplings_. **Ferdinand  
**

_I'm no angel, but I'm no Bo-Beep either_**. Princess Margaret  
**

* * *

The Goblin formal dining room was large and inviting. It's oversized roaring fireplace and tapestried walls made the space warm and cozy. It was one of the Jareth's favorite rooms for relaxation and entertainment because of it's elegant but comfortable atmosphere.

Amid the glow of torches and firelight Jareth and Melody were seated at an elaborately decorated table conversing when a Goblin entered and hit his charger against the floor. "Mistress Sarah and Master Toby".

Jareth stood up with an easy smile on his face that quickly changed to an impassive mask when he saw that Sarah and Toby had not changed their attire into dinner clothing. The Goblin King made a note to speak to his defiant fiancé later. Ever the reverent host, his manners did not betray his thoughts when he said, "Ah, there you both are…right on time."

Stepping forward to greet them he smirked when he saw that Sarah now sported a new adornment around her neck, a set of parrot feathers. Letting his eyes rest on them and then moving to her face he drawled, "Interesting necklace, wherever did you get it?" Without missing a beat Sarah replied, "Thackery insisted."

"How thoughtful of him." He murmured and turned to Toby. "I expect you had a good journey, young man." Toby nodded, "The horses ran very fast." Jareth smiled at the boy, "You like fast horses do you?" Toby nodded eagerly as the Goblin King led them over to Melody. "Allow me to present to you Sarah Williams, my bride-to-be and her son, Toby. This is Electress Melody of the Weirian Coast." Toby made a slight bow and Sarah nodded. "How do you do."

Melody sharply honed in on Sarah and within seconds made an assessment. The young woman was supposed to curtsey upon meeting the Electress but didn't know any better. Yet Melody could immediately sense that what Sarah lacked in manners, grace, poise and culture she more than made up for in presence. From the set look on Sarah's face Melody could tell something had not pleased her and when displeased she could be stubborn and headstrong, Obviously, she had defied the Goblin King and not dressed for dinner – and she did not intimidate easily - good for her.

Sarah also was making an assessment of Melody. She was a middle-aged, slim, striking woman who although dressed in a trouser suit was conscious of it being on the formal side for dinner. Her brown eyes betrayed nothing of what she really felt and from her voice and movements Sarah could tell this was a woman who controlled others with a word, a person who was used to being in charge of a situation.

When everyone was seated Jareth began," I hope your accommodations are to your liking." Toby nodded, "Cool, I have swords in my room and everything." Jareth chuckled at Toby's spontaneity. It was rewarding to see the child had healthy emotions and Jareth would make sure to keep those alive as he taught the boy how to completely mask them. Sarah spoke up, "Thank you. The rooms are very comfortable but I would like to talk to you about them later."

Melody almost chuckled in spite of herself, Sarah wasn't supposed to be honest…she was supposed to say how simply lovely it all was and leave it at that. Melody could see the young woman didn't know protocol, only honesty and integrity, and it was refreshingly delightful. Melody also sensed a strength in Sarah – a quality that Jareth's mother Elizabeth had, the same strength that beat the Goblin King at his own game. It was interesting that Jareth had chosen someone so like his mother although Melody was sure he didn't recognize it.

Jareth did not respond to Sarah's breach of polite conversation and instead chose to signal that dinner be served. Wine for the adults and juice for Toby was immediately poured by some of the Goblin staff as others brought in the beginning course, Garrion soup. Sarah noticed that the serving Goblins were nervous in their demeanor, frightened of making a mistake. She instantly pitied them and resolved to do something about their fear.

Concerning her and Jareth's previous conversation The Electress had made her decision and shifted the conversation moving it swiftly forward, "You must be terribly excited about your forthcoming ball." Sarah put her wine glass down, "What ball?"

Melody saw Jareth twitch slightly as he carelessly intoned, "Yes, well everything moved so quickly I'm afraid I didn't get a chance to tell Lady Sarah about the ball." Sarah's eyes moved from Melody to Jareth and back again, "What ball?"

Melody answered smoothly, "Your engagement party is in a month, my dear." Sarah looked at Jareth, "Our engagement party?" Melody took the opportunity and interrupted quickly," Yes, well, being an old friend of the family King Jareth asked me to assist you in getting ready." Then she turned to Jareth, "Really your majesty, that's not the kind of thing to spring on a person."

Jareth knew that Melody was setting herself up and played along, "I suppose not." Melody turned back to Sarah, "You simply must come and stay with me so I can properly help you get ready, we don't have much time and there is much to do." Sarah was surprised, Melody did not strike her as the type of person who was a wedding planner in her spare time – no, she struck Sarah as a very no nonsense type of woman. Sarah hesitated, "What about Toby."

Melody pointedly looked at Jareth and he jumped in, "Of course he will stay here with me. I need to spend as much time as I can teaching him how to ride a horse." Jareth slyly slid his eyes towards Toby who was ready to jump out of his chair, "Oh mother, say yes, let me stay and learn to ride a horse, please." Sarah wasn't sure she wanted to spend time with this imposing female but she was boxed in and knew it, "How long will I be staying?"

* * *

After dinner Melody politely made a quick departure, she had business to attend early the nest day that could not wait. She told Sarah she would send an escort for her in the morning and not to pack any clothes for they were going to properly wardrobe her during her visit.

After Melody left Jareth summoned Glasis, his healer, to the dining room. When the brusque elderly man entered the room Sarah could tell she was going to like him. First of all from the scowl on his face she knew this was someone that did not fear the Goblin King, in fact, this was someone who was not to be taken lightly.

"Yes, your majesty." Glasis subtly queried as he quickly eyed Sarah and Toby. "Glasis I would like you to meet Lady Sarah and Master Toby." Ignoring royal protocol, which was his habit, the older man gave a curt nod, "I heard of your arrival, welcome to Goblin Castle."

Sarah nodded in return as Jareth continued, "I want you to give our young lad here a complete physical and then see him to bed, his mother will be along shortly to tuck him in." To Sarah's surprise Glasis smiled in pure delight and swiftly moved towards the door, "Yes, of course, come along young man – no time like the present."

Getting up from the table and following the older man to the door Toby asked skeptically, "Will I get a shot?" Glasis chuckled, "No..no..wherever did you get that idea? I promise it will be painless…and if you are very good I might even show you my laboratory."

Sarah immediately relaxed with Glasis's easy demeanor, it was plain to see this was a tough but kind man, one that could be trusted. Toby sensed that as well and hurried to the healer's side, "Do you have magic potions and stuff?" As they walked out Glasis winked at Sarah, "Well, maybe…we will see."

Jareth turned to Sarah with a smirk, "He hates to be summoned unless it involves seeing to a major illness or a new patient. He's as happy as a clam with a someone to look after and will dote on Toby's well being – it is his way." The Goblin King made a silent gesture and a Goblin came to the table. "See that we are not disturbed."

When the goblin left closing the door behind him Jareth steepled his gloved fingers and drawled, "So you decided to defy me and wear inappropriate attire to dinner, complete with the valet's feathers I might add." Sarah's hackles rose as she swiftly replied, "So you decided to have a ball without telling me and Thackery deserved it."

The Goblin King stood then chuckled as he gracefully walked behind Sarah's chair, "I don't doubt that he did." Jareth leaned behind Sarah's ear and whispered, "But really, did you have to pluck _all_ of his tail out?" Only Jareth could make that line sound seductive. Sarah hesitated as she felt his warm breath on the side of her cheek, she remembered the last time they had been in this position - she recalled being on a windswept hill overlooking the Labyrinth for the first time - the sight had overwhemed her - and yet what she remembered most was the presence of the Goblin King closely behind her - mocking her - challenging her with his "pity"...then as now,why oh why did she have to tingle when he was near? She imagined he was smirking at her hesitation and she would put a quick end to it.

Sarah stood so abruptly the Goblin King jumped back and almost lost his balance, "I am not here to play silly games." She turned and stonily faced him, "I spent many years in hell and I am not afraid to give some of it out, you'd better let your staff know I am not to be toyed with."

Jareth frowned as he saw what the institution had done to her and sincerely replied, "I hope in time you may forget some of your bitterness…..but for now I will warn the staff." Pivoting away he changed the subject, "What did you want to tell me about your rooms?"

Sarah realized she had overreacted and calmed herself, "I appreciate the thought you put into our rooms but they have no windows or fresh air." Jareth abruptly answered, "For your security and protection."

Sarah was surprised by the Goblin King's rapid response and knew there was something to it, "Are we in danger?" Jareth rolled his hand in the air implying insignificance, "In a manner of speaking….perhaps."

Sarah stepped forward with fire in her eyes, "Look Goblin King, if Toby is in danger I want to know about it right now!" Jareth walked up to her, inches away, looking down into her eyes, "Sarah, for the moment I don't think you are in danger. After the wedding and Toby is my legal heir it may be a different, but for now you are safe,"

Sarah held his eyes, "Safe from what? What is going on?"

She saw indecision flicker on Jareth's face and then the impassive mask returned, "Go put the boy to sleep and then come to the library. I have something to tell you and it may take some time."


	9. Of Women And Queens

**Of Women And Queens **

"_But I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think that they'd understand. Where everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am." _**Goo Goo Dolls**

"_I heard the news today, oh boy."_ **Beatles**

* * *

The flying rodent silently flapped through the window and landed on Movan's throne. He proceeded to screech and chirp in varying tones to the beautiful woman who sat there listening intently. She rose impatiently, turned and looked sharply at him, "I don't want to hear about your tiresome journey….get to the information." The bat screeched in dull tones, obviously tired and bored. "A barbarian you say? A valet named Thackery? Yes, that is what I wanted to know…well done, you are dismissed."

The bat hurriedly flew out hoping the Queen would send a wolf or a rat on the next mission. Movan grinned for the first time since she heard the news of Jareth's engagement, this Sarah had a weakness and a weakness could be exploited.

At first she was overcome with anger when she heard the news of Jareth's engagement and now she was glad she hadn't acted in haste. This girl, this Sarah, would not get the better of her if she could help it. It would take careful planning and allies, but perhaps she could yet engineer the girl's dismissal from the Goblin King's throne.

As for allies Movan could think of several women who were upset that Jareth was to be wed, but she only wanted the most crafty to help her carry out whatever plan she might formulate. Thinking carefully she selected Lady Selena to be the first to call upon.

* * *

The crystal moon sent its silvery light across the silent waves of the Ubian Sea. In the dark humid air the smell of renewal and salt hung over the dimly lit castle as a carriage stopped and a cloaked figure swiftly moved from the conveyance to the mammoth stone entryway.

It was close to midnight when Melody entered the great hall. Throwing her carriage robe to the waiting doorman she curtly asked, "Are they here yet?" The servant bowed, "Yes Madam, they are waiting in the drawing room."

Melody quickly strode to a side corridor that led to the drawing room. Calmly smoothing some stray stands of her short hair back from her face she hoped her demeanor betrayed nothing of the anxiety she felt as she swiftly advanced towards the guards waiting outside the door.

As she came closer the guards snapped to attention, opened the double doors and announced her arrival. Seated in front of the fireplace waiting for her were three of the most powerful women in the Underground.

* * *

Sarah walked into Toby's room just as Glasis was putting him to bed, "I'm sure you will be pleased to hear the young lad is in perfect health." Sarah smiled, "That is the best news I've had all day." Glasis moved towards the door, "I'll leave you to it then…and by the way when might your physical be?"

Sarah was stopped for a moment, she had not thought of her health, only Toby's. "I don't know, I leave in the morning for the castle on the Ubian Sea." Glasis lifted his eyebrows, "You are visiting Electress Melody's kingdom?" Sarah stepped forward, "Yes, why do you ask?"

Glasis rubbed his beard, "Interesting, you know Melody was the former queen Elizabeth's best friend, but she never struck me as the social type" Glasis looked at her with a smile, "Well young woman, I can give you a quick checkup first thing in the morning, I promise it will take no time at all." Sarah nodded, "That would be fine, thank you,"

After Glasis said goodnight and closed the door Sarah turned to Toby who was snuggled with covers up to his neck. "Are you ready for sleep?" Toby replied, "Naw, I want to stay up, just a little while, please." Sarah sat on the bed, "Just a few minutes,"

"Mom, do you think the Goblin King likes me?" the little boy questioned. Sarah reviewed the evening and how Jareth treated Toby, "Yes, I think he does." Toby smiled, "I like him too."

Sarah was a little surprised that she felt so confident leaving Toby with Jareth. Seeing them together tonight she knew the Goblin King had feelings for her brother, feelings of caring and protection. She also sensed these were not new feelings but old ...could it be he took a liking to Toby all those years ago?

Sarah shook these thoughts away…it wasn't possible. Jareth would have turned Toby into a goblin in a heartbeat. But yet some small voice asked her what would have happened if she had taken the Goblin King up on his offer during their final confrontation. Could it be that he was sincere? Was there possibly more to Jareth than she was willing to admit?

Sarah laughed at herself, of course there was no such thing. The Goblin King tried to trick her with her desires and dreams, he would have thrown in the kitchen sink if he thought she'd go for it. As for the present, he only brought her here because he was getting some of his own back. She was a trophy piece to hang on his wall, nothing more.

Sarah came back to the present and said to Toby, "Ok, your few minutes is up - it is time for you to sleep now." Toby knew there was no use in arguing, "Ok, Mom, goodnight." Sarah hugged his bedded form, "Be good for his majesty while I'm gone…good night and sweet dreams." Looking at his little body in the big bed she shivered as she thought how it would have felt to lose him.

* * *

As Melody entered the room she commanded the guards as they closed the door, "We are not to be disturbed." With practiced swiftness she strode towards the couch area where the women were seated but moved past them to an overlarge bookcase. Clicking on a hidden level the wall moved to reveal a set of stone stairs and Melody waited for the women to join her.

The four women decended the staircase whose bottom led to a heavy oak door. The Queens waited in silence as Melody retrieved a key and gained entrance, she immediately went about the business of lighting torches in the room that revealed a large round table with five high backed chairs in the center of the room. Melody closed the door as the ladies settled themselves around the table and then joined them.

"I came as soon as I heard." Melody stated as she looked at her three friends in turn: there was Margot, Queen of the Daystalkers, Mistress of the Hunt; Solin, Queen of Herbal Medicines, Mistress of Plant Life and Falette, Queen of Domestic Animals and Mistress of the Hearth.

Melody mused on the scene. She knew that if anyone walked in the door and saw the four of them together like this they would think the cultured ladies were meeting to plan a royal social event, perhaps even the annual competition between the kingdoms. No one would ever suspect they were looking at a group of assassins.


	10. Turnin

**Turnin **

_Friends, Romans, countrymen, lend me your ears;  
I come to bury Caesar, not to praise him.  
The evil that men do lives after them;  
The good is oft interred with their bones;  
So let it be with Caesar. The noble Brutus  
Hath told you Caesar was ambitious:  
If it were so, it was a grievous fault. _**Shakespeare**

_To me death is not a fearful thing. It's living that's cursed_. **Jim Jones (Cult Leader)**

* * *

Aboveground the North Star and the Southern Cross are some of the heavenly bodies that sailors have used for centuries to guide their ships on the high seas. The moon waxes and wanes, the sun rises in the East and sets in the West; there are certain heavenly constants that give man a sense of control, a feeling of direction.

In the Underground the crystal moon is always full and the sun can rise from any direction. As for the land - space and boundaries change, while the area of a kingdom will remain relatively constant, the shape may shift much like the Labyrinth so that landmarks become the only stable reference points that can be used to guide travelers to and from a destination.

To find the Kingdom of White Stone one would travel South of the Forest of Illusions and look for a vast valley. While the boundaries may shift, the valley itself holds one of the largest deposits of white marble, hence the name Kingdom of White Stone. As far back as any of the neighboring territories could remember the Changlings had always lived there. Along with the Wier of the Ubian Sea and the Dwarfs of the Astire Mountains, they were one of the oldest races recorded in this section of the Underground.

Over the centuries of quarrying the precious white marble the Changlings also had learned to become great artisans of the pale hard stone. Their sculptures were so flawless and lifelike some patrons even claimed to have seen them breathe. Of course the marble they quarried had a hundred other uses, from castle columns to marble pools and everything in between. With demand for their wares fairly constant the valley dwellers were a moderately prosperous race.

Unlike other races the Changlings did not possess powers to conjure or impact their environment, but they did possess the unique ability to alter their form at will into any personage of the Underground.

During the time of the Great Harvest festivals these beings were infamous for putting on the popular "Impersonation" show. Having a devilish sense of humor they would alter into some of the Underground inhabitants that had gained notoriety during the year, such as the Alcanian cook who destroyed a party with canary eggs – they weren't supposed to hatch during dinner; or the gardener who planted itch weed instead of Tich weed….that skit had everyone rolling in the aisles.

But normally the highlight of the annual performance was a spoof on the royals, the Underground inhabitants loved to see impersonations of their rulers, especially if they were not in favor with the populace. It was the one time a year they could publicly laugh at an annoying sovereign and get away with it.

The Changlings might mischievously portray a stingy royal as generous to a fault, or a snobby one as clumsy, and these types of veiled insults kept the audience in stitches. At first, some of the more sensitive monarchs wanted the plays banned but the majority didn't see the harm in it and pointed out it was better than being burned in effigy. So the yearly skits continued to the merriment of the public, until 10 years ago...

Ten years ago, the Wizard Turnin became Chancellor of the White Kingdom and all interaction between the Changlings and other kingdoms stopped.

Looking back over time, the day of Turnin's arrival in the Changling valley started out as any other, the quarries were full with workers and the town was bustling with trade. At high noon there was an unexpected eclipse of the sun that turned day into night. As the people were watching the sky during the sun's corona a hooded figure appeared in the city square.

Underneath maroon robes a deep voice called out, "I have eclipsed the sun so that you will listen to me citizens of the White Kingdom. I am the Wizard Turnin and I bring you good news. No longer will you slave without recompense, no longer will other kingdoms disrespect you. With my power and guidance I will make you a kingdom among kingdoms."

The Changlings were in awe, mages were few and powerful wizards who could eclipse the sun were even fewer. They drew closer and listened to his words, "I have come here because you are worthy to receive my blessing. You are like the rare jewel in a king's crown and should be given proper homage. Allow me to show you your true destiny."

In one swift motion the wizard revealed himself from under his cloak to the crowd's amazement. They had expected to see an old man and instead found a handsome and vibrant figure. It was true that his hair was long and gray, but his face was that of a youth and his eyes….his eyes changed color.

Looking into the mage's eyes was almost hypnotic as they continued to change with an array of colors to match his shifting moods. One moment they were pale blue like the sky and the next they were as red as flame. The Changlings could plainly see this was indeed a being of great power.

They listened to this strange wizard and in the days that followed Turnin used his spells to indeed make their workload easier, the marble now cut like butter and the fields yielded three times as many crops. Children and the elderly were cured of ailments with a mere wave of his hand. Turnin promised them wealth, fame and glory….all they had to do was follow him. It didn't him long to become Chancellor of the Kingdom of White Stone and win the hearts and loyalty of its inhabitants. After all, what he promised them did come true.

The Changlings ignored the fact that Turnin evaded their questions of his history, why look a gift horse in the mouth? They thought up their own answers. Where he came from no one knew but the folklore started that he was sent by the Mages of High Sorcery of the West to help them reach their true potential, and that explanation was as good as any and became their truth.

Turnin also felt he should be the only ambassador – let him _alone_ negotiate their dealings and he would see to it they got proper prices for their wares, after all, the other kingdoms would not try their tricks with a wizard as powerful as he. Whether it was the a spell he cast or the Changlings were just so willing to have a strong leader it may never be known but like sheep to the slaughter they followed him without question. Whatever he wanted they did, whatever opinion he had they shared.

As he became entrenched in their society he slowly convinced them that they were a superior race and should have nothing to do with the rabble of outsiders. Soon they no longer welcomed visitors to their valley; in effect they were cut off from any outside influence by their own free will….or what was left of it.

Like an Aboveground cult they were now isolated from any other thought than Turnin's – the Kingdom of White Stone was now a dangerous breeding ground, a mass turned into itself with growing infection. It was the perfect environment for Turnin's dark soul to malign and distort even further as he became more than a leader in his own mind – he became a god.

Once the kingdom was firmly in his hand Turnin turned his insatiable ambition outward – he wanted to control all the kingdoms in this section of the Underground. As the only person now handling all negotiations on behalf of the Changlings he was allowed into the political arena and governing body of the local kingdoms.

Once he established himself as a political force to be dealt with he quickly tried to persuade the government to change into a quasi dictatorship – with him as the head. The other kingdoms could plainly see what the Changlings could not – that he was a very powerful wizard but was not to be trusted. It was obvious Turnin was power mad so his inane proposals were voted down time and time again.

Undaunted Turnin thought to himself, "Fools, don't they know I will get what I want. I am the only one worthy to lead." Knowing he could not persuade the governing council to do things his way he set about a plan. He would not let these milk toast royals stop him – in the end he would rule them all - one way or another.


	11. La Petite Morte

**La Petite Morte**

_The French have a way with description. Perhaps it is in their culture, or in the language that the beauty and romance of their words sing to the ear and tease the heart. _

_And what is sleep? Where is the spirit when we close our eyes and dream? Are the French accurate when they coined the phrase "La Petite Morte or The Little Death?" **Nugrey**_

_(Author's note: I do realize there is a well known erotic meaning to this phrase that I am not choosing to use in this story, Artistically, I am using the literal translation which has been likened to sleep and the collapse of conciousness - a loss of control that mirrors and forshadows a final time that we will exist as we are. As to what we become after that is a matter of faith)._

* * *

Although she should have felt relieved Sarah left Toby's room feeling disorientated. They had only been in the Underground for a few hours and already she was facing another host of mysterious questions and challenges. What possible threat to Toby would the Goblin King have to reveal? Who was this woman Melody really and just how did she fit into the larger scheme of things?

Sarah wasn't hatched out of the barnyard yesterday – she knew an Electress of the Ubian Sea had much better things to do than help Sarah plan a wedding. There were dark undercurrents to Melody - Sarah could sense them and was savvy enough to be wary. She would have to keep her intuition and eyes wide open to stay ahead of the game – whatever the game might be.

Standing in the deserted hallway Sarah felt painfully alone. She desperately wished she could seek the council of Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus but they didn't remember her or their "brotherhood" as Sir Didymus would say. After all the years of not feeling emotions in the gray of institutional life unbidden tears stung Sarah's eyes when the pain of missing their friendship suddenly hit sharp and hard.

She allowed herself to finally feel some self pity – perhaps overdue considering the circumstances. Here she was alone and friendless, having to make decisions without the council of someone who really cared about her to listen to her fears. She had Toby, and while that was vastly comforting it was not a relationship to which she could turn for guidance. She had no one to depend on.

A new wave of despair washed over her when she realized she was getting married to someone that she didn't even have enough of a relationship with to call a friend. The Goblin King was a virtual stranger, after all, what did they really know about each other?

Fresh tears came to her eyes when she thought about the relationship she had dreamed about having with a husband. She shook her head slowly from side to side as she recounted the vision of marrying someone who would love her…someone she knew a long time…someone she could trust…someone kind and strong she could turn to…depend on.

And what did she have? _A Goblin King._

The comparison of her dream to reality was so far off that suddenly a wave of irony overtook her and she started to laugh. Mirth bubbled to the surface as she wiped the tears from her eyes and started counting on her fingers a checklist regarding her future husband.

First of all, he wasn't even human…she didn't know exactly what he was but he definitely wasn't human.

Second, she could burn the idea of knowing someone for a long time….she knew Jareth for less than twenty-four hours in total and had probably spent only a couple of those in his actual presence – and that, she mused would include the song and dance number in the Escher room.

Third, she would have to get rid of the idea that her marriage would contain mutual kindness and caring… you would really have to stretch wanting to turn her brother into a Goblin an act of kindness or sending an army out to shoot at your beloved a token of undying love.

To sum it up, all she had in common with the Goblin King was a deal they struck that was as much to her advantage as it was to his. The unvarnished truth sobered her up and stopped the pity party. Sarah took a deep breath and squared her shoulders…she wasn't going to let Mr. "I'm too sexy for myself" see her in an unraveled state. Life gave her lemons and she would be _damned_ if she wasn't going to make lemonade.

Smoothing her hair and lifting her head high, Sarah proceeded on her way to the library to get some answers from Jareth…unfortunately, as with most encounters with the Goblin King, she had a sinking feeling this meeting was not going to be much to her liking.

* * *

Seated at the round table in the depths of the Ubian castle Melody silently scanned the three other women who had hastily convened to discuss the death of Queen Philae and her young son. Quickly organized in the middle of the night it was important that this meeting move along swiftly, but Melody could not seem to concentrate, her mind was far away.

Perhaps it was the visit to the Goblin Kingdom that made Melody's eyes wander to the empty fifth chair and linger. Around the massive table were five high backed chairs - four were occupied and the fifth…the fifth had been empty since Elizabeth's death two years ago. Staring at the vacant seat The Electress allowed her mind to drift back to the beginning of this unusual alliance of the Queens; back to the beginning of the "Circle of the Pendant".

* * *

**The Electress's Tale**

Melody did not inherit the Weir Kingdom as most royals did through lineage or marriage; in fact, she and her late husband Cholt were common salt miners of the Ubian Kingdom. Like most miners they toiled from dawn to dusk either breaking rocks of salt away from jagged cavern walls or grinding the dusty, skin-stinging rock salt into a usable form. While the work was hard the miners were paid well enough and the Weir were proud of the fact they were the largest distributors of salt in this segment of the Underground.

Beyond that, unlike Aboveground, certain kingdoms had responsibility to the ecological makeup and health of the environmental resources and the Weir kingdom was one. As far back as anyone could remember part of the salt mined by the Ubian Kingdom was given back to the Sea. It was duty and tradition to give back to the waters part of the bounty taken and maintain healthy levels for the abundant sea life.

The old king had kept tradition and in time honored fashion paid appropriate respect to nature's balance by giving ten percent of the monthly salt yield back to the sea. Every full crystal moon most of the Weir kingdom would gather at the Cliffs Of Tomorrow and in a solemn ceremony watch as tons of salt was poured over the edge into the crashing waves. It was a proud moment for the Weir to witness a thanksgiving of their labor and to be able to pay homage to the Underground's resources and return it's wealth.

When the old king died his son, Harron, thought the ceremony a waste and defied tradition by giving back smaller and smaller percentages of salt to the sea every crystal moon. Where numerous carts had once been filled and poured back into the waters under Harron's command the number of carts continuously dwindled until finally only one cart was allowed to pour it's contents over the cliffs.

Since Harron was Sovereign the miners grumbled but did not do anything to rectify what they considered unadulterated greed – that was until the sea creatures started to wash up on shore dead from malnourishment. As the number of dead animals found increased the Weir petitioned their king to go back to tradition – it was obvious the lack of salt was destroying the ecological balance.

Harron, spoiled and greedy, refused their petitions and blamed a new aquatic disease for the loss of sea life. His denial of the obvious facts maddened the miners but they were not spurred to take action until a dying Silver-Tongue and its baby were found on the shore. Seeing a Silver-Tongue was rare because they lived at the depths of the sea and didn't usually venture to the surface of the waters…but hearing one speak was only legend.

The mother and her dead young were found on the beach by a group of miners coming to the caves for their daily work. As they respectfully crowded around the motionless pair of animals and gaped at the unusual sight the Silver-Tongue gasped, "Help us….salt." When the creature's eyes glazed over into the oblivion of death the witnesses felt nothing but deep grief at the loss of such a magnificent creature…but their grief soon turned to rage at the cause of its fate. Immediately the rumbling started amongst them - King Harron's blind greed was to blame and the miners were not going to let him continue his wanton destruction.

Soon news spread throughout the kingdom of the dying creature and its last words… words that would haunt the Weir and spark a revolution. Cholt and his wife Melody were well respected in the mining community – hard workers and natural born leaders who held their heads in crisis, like the collapse of the southern tunnel two years previous.

While many of the miners and their kin panicked at the realization of a miner's worst fear; a cave in, the young couple immediately organized and led a rescue team that saved fifteen miners from a salty tomb. Working tirelessly for two days Cholt and Melody continued to determinedly lead a group of shaken Weir to clear a wall of salt and finally reach the buried group. Had it not been for their bravery and leadership the buried miners would have been lost forever.

Cholt and Melody, like most subjects in a monarchy, were not revolutionary by nature but the dying Silver Tongue was more than they could bear. Fueled by anger at the lack of morality in their King a coup led by the couple was swiftly planned and bloodily executed. While the royal guard loyally defended their king they were quickly overwhelmed by enraged miners armed with shovels, pick axes and anything else they could carry. With frightening zeal the mob tore into and through the defense and made quick work of hacking their greedy monarch to death.

With warm blood still on their hands the group pledged loyalty to Cholt and Melody, the new King and Queen of the Ubian Kingdom. The young couple took control and as their first official act had the miners pour tons of hoarded salt over the cliffs back into the sea. With tears in their eyes the Weir sang a song of thanksgiving as the white rocks made their way back into the waters from which they were formed.

No, Melody did not come from a royal lineage or a dainty background, she was made queen through a bloody revolution. Her beloved Cholt died ten years ago and in deep grief she became the sole ruler of the Ubian Kingdom.

Unlike other nearby royalty, Melody was not only Monarch; she was the embodiment what the miners and the Weir believed in their hearts to be true. She and Cholt were put in power by the will of their people and that made them dangerous in the eyes of close by rulers. What if their subjects decided to do the same to them? At first the fear of other revolutions made Cholt and Melody unrecognized rulers, but as time went on and no other coups took place they were slowly accepted as leaders of the Weir by other kingdoms. They were considered and annalomoty and that was that.

While most of the other royals reluctantly accepted the young couple as part of their ilk there was one Queen who took to them immediately – Elizabeth, Queen of the Goblins.

In a way it didn't surprise anyone that Elizabeth would be accepting and Melody would become her friend – after all, the Goblin Kingdom was not considered upper crust as far high society judged it – what did the kingdom have but a bunch of unruly Goblins and good ale. But it wasn't position in society that made Elizabeth and Melody friends, it was a bond formed from common values and maturity – both had suffered and both had grown past petty and superficial alliances. Both were strong but compassionate women who could just as easily sentence a criminal to death as tend to a hurt animal. In a society where women were considered ornamental, Melody and Elizabeth found in their friendship the support to be the intelligent passionate women they really were.

When Cholt died prematurely at the age of forty-five Melody became sole ruler of the coastline kingdom. Elizabeth stayed with Melody for two weeks as the Electress poured out her grief to her friend and slowly came to terms with her loss. When the Goblin Queen left the Electress realized that Elizabeth was and would always be her best friend – she had won Melody's trust and loyalty.

Ironically, that wasn't the only trust and loyalty that was being won...as Melody continued tradition and poured ten percent of the mined salt back into the sea the creatures of the deep were learning to trust the Electress. This growing bond and trust was what ultimately led to the first event that formed the Circle of the Pendant.

* * *

**Circle of the Pendant – Part I**

Four years ago Melody had been roused from her sleep by a song coming from over the sea. The soft yet hauntingly beautiful sound was like that of several tuning forks vibrating in harmony. Slipping out of bed silently she stepped forward onto her chamber balcony to locate the source of the sound. Wind swept her hair and nightgown as she stood quietly on the windy platform overlooking the sea's crashing waves - still she could not see the source. Somehow the song grew louder and more insistent – it pulled and beckoned her to come to it. Without hesitation or fear she complied.

Not even stopping to put on shoes just donning a cloak over her nightdress she quietly slipped out of the castle and quickly made her way to the moonlit windy beach. As she approached the water the sound changed and became even more beautifully harmonious, almost like a language. By the light of the Crystal moon she finally spotted a group of Schism floating in perfect formation parallel to the shore.

Melody was enchanted by the unusual sight for Schism, who were the Underground's equivalent of the dolphin, were considered highly intelligent but shy. She was further amazed to realize the song was coming from them in a chorus. If it weren't for the fact that the cold water was lapping at her bare feet she would have thought she were lost in a dream. Calmed by the sight and sound of the noble and graceful beings she moved further into the water until the hem of her gown was slightly swirling in the waves.

Soothing voices spoke her mind, "Your majesty, we are here to take you to the Old Ones." Melody was stunned yet mentally asked, "Who are they?" Several voices spoke and overlapped each other with an echo effect in her mind, "The Ones that hold the knowledge of all worlds, before the birth of many they have been."

"What do they want of me?"

There was a pause to the question and then one strong voice answered, "Your trust and obedience." At that several of the creatures broke off from the group and went to a nearby dock where a small boat was moored. One of the creatures gracefully jumped in the air to unhook its tie and the group expertly surrounded it and silently guided the boat close to the Electress. "Fear not the journey Queen."

As if in a mystical trance, yet fully aware, Melody fearlessly slipped into the waiting boat. She felt the vessel under her move easily and yet purposefully through the water. The Electress marveled at the power and control of the Schism as they moved through their element as she did through air.

"Sleep," Melody heard in her mind like a loving command. It seemed the word induced her to drowsiness of it's own will but before her eyes shut she asked, "Where are we going?"

"La Petite Morte" came the soft reply. Melody translated in her mind, "The Little Death" and knew no more.


	12. Enlightenment

**Enlightenment**

_The only true wisdom is in knowing you know nothing_ **Socrates**

_It is not the answer that enlightens, but the question_. **Eugene Ionesco**

* * *

Melody woke when she felt the bottom of the little boat scraping on sand. She opened her eyes to a crystal moon and stars overhead and heard in her mind, "The Old Ones wait." Sitting up she realized the boat was lightly wedged on a sandy beach that glowed a surreal white against the backdrop of darkness. Wanting to see beyond the beach she squinted until her eyes slowly adjusted to the shadowed shapes beyond the sand. Her breath caught as her mind registered that the entire island was made of rock formed into a mammoth screaming face – a mask of terror.

Primordial fear at a visceral level moved her body slightly backwards and yet she stared transfixed at the nightmarish face noticing that the illusion of eyes, nose and grotesquely stretched mouth were made by large black caverns that went deep into the rock face.

"La Petite Morte", Melody whispered to herself.

The Electress was not easily intimidated but the towering mountain of misshapen rock left her uneasy. Her eyes could not tear themselves away from the sight of the agonized face as she gracefully slid out of the boat and strode purposely towards the grimacing cavern mouth.

Of course she had heard the tales of the mythical island – all inhabitants of the Underground knew it by heart from the time they were children. La Petite Morte, the island of The Little Death; the fate that would be in store for anyone who would be so foolish as to set foot on its shore.

The tale most often told was that Demons lived there – dark evil creatures that would devour your body and steal your soul if you dared to disturb them. Many variations were spun including that sailors were driven to madness or worse just catching sight of the forbidden island. Woe to those who were unfortunate enough to land on its shore, the horrible consequences could only be imagined for no one ever came back to tell that tale. La Petite Morte – an island of fables and myths that could not be proven since the only ones who ever said they saw it were as mad as hatters.

And yet it did exist for here she was...looking at what was ahead of her the Electress wondered if getting out of the boat was possibly the most brave and foolish thing she had ever done. Were there demons ahead to devour her soul? Swallowing back her childhood fear Melody didn't miss stride as she faced the unknown with regal courage – if this was to be her end then so be it – she would face it as she faced every challenge in her life – unflinchingly.

Moving forward at a steady pace her point of reference changed where she could no longer see the entire mountain or face – she was close enough where all she saw was a huge looming black cave directly in front of her that was the mouth, but she was still at least a couple of hundred yards away when she heard a voice.

"Electress", a loud hiss sounded in her mind, "do not come closer." A scraping sound could be heard in the darkness of the mammoth cavern ahead and Melody was instantly reminded of the slithering sound of a snake. She halted and asked, "Who are you?"

"We are the Old Ones – before your kind was born we have been."

"Show yourself," Melody loudly called out. With the instincts of a warrior she decided that if she were to die here she at least wanted to see her enemy.

"So be it Queen," echoed in her head as the ground under her feet shook with each thundering step the creature took towards her. When she saw the huge figure that emerged from the cavern of darkness she understood why she could come no closer.

Looking up Melody had to crane her neck because towering over her was a magnificent silver dragon that had to be three stories high and over a hundred yards long. Had she been any closer the creature would not had room to come out and show itself.

The Queen was in awe; dragons didn't exist – or did they?

For a moment Melody studied the beast in front of her. Its eyes and body were metallic silver that reflected the starlight so the creature could easily be seen even in the black of night. Massive impenetrable scales ran along its body covering everything, including it's clawed feet, talons and sharp nails. The beast's long tail ended in a hammer like head that obviously could be used as an efficient weapon, even from behind. With a practiced eye Melody swiftly assessed her potential enemy and had no doubt not only was the Dragon powerful it was also virtually indestructible.

When Melody focused her attention on the dragon's face and looked into its eyes she knew this was a being of superior intelligence and far greater knowledge than she possessed. In summation, she didn't stand a fighting chance if the creature wished to harm her.

Melody broke the silence, "You are one of the Old Ones?"

The beast gracefully lowered its scaled horned head and looked into the Electress's eyes, "I am."

The dragon so far had made no threatening moves and from what she could ascertain from the beast's posturing Melody felt she not in danger. Although she was curious about many things she was a queen first and got to the point, "What do you want of me Old One?"

The dragon seemingly ignored her question by asking one of its own, "Do you know how we serve your kind?"

Melody paused in confusion...what did it mean, "serve?" This Dragon was superior to any species to be in service...unless it was meant in the same royal way a King would serve his people by being on the throne. The Electress tried to think – cleared her head and let the logical part of her mind work on the question. With sudden insight the next words she spoke came from a synergy of ideas and leapt beyond the fragments of information she knew. "La Petite Morte, The Little Death...your service to us is during our little death - sleep."

The Dragon continued her thoughts, "We are the Portals and Guardians of dreams."


	13. Dark Shadows

**Dark Shadows**

_All journeys have secret destinations of which the traveler is unaware.  
_**Martin Buber**

_The distinction between the past, present and future is only a stubbornly persistent illusion_. **Albert Einstein**

* * *

**Circle of the Pendant II**

Melody's thoughts darted in several directions. The Old Ones were the Portals and Guardians of dreams. That meant they knew the thoughts, desires and nightmares of all the living creatures. In their role as guardians they would protect the waking self from the dream self...but what did it mean "portals?"

To the Electress's surprise the beast responded to her thought, "We are the Portals, the only path to dreams – without us dreams would be no more."

When Melody showed she was stunned the creature continued, "Yes, Mistress of the Salts – I read thoughts just as I do dreams."

Melody continued the dragon's explanation to its ultimate conclusion, "If you are the Portals and we must dream to live then..."

The beast concluded, "Without us you would die."

While these creatures were not the Demons of folklore in an ironic way they were more fearsome. Melody was awed to the point of being unsteady by the vast amount of knowledge and power that stood before her.

Swallowing hard she had to have answers, "Why am I here Old One?"

The Dragon paused; it had to explain the situation to the frail small being that stood before it. It chose its words carefully for too much knowledge could destroy the Electress's limited mind. "Queen, are you aware there are other places besides the Underground?"

Melody answered swiftly, "Yes, there is also the Aboveground."

The beast was satisfied she knew that much...it would not do to explain there was even more than she knew...it made no difference at this point. Therefore, the Dragon would continue with her knowledge. "The creatures of the Ubian Sea always knew that we – the Old Ones - were here on this island and they have kept our existence secret. Their King Fnoss..."

The Electress's jaw dropped and the Dragon realized he had carelessly imparted too much knowledge. Melody demanded, "What do you mean their King Fnoss? The sea animals have a kingdom and a King?"

The beast shifted its weight – it could see this would take longer than expected. The creature replied patiently "Yes, there is an underwater kingdom – but hear me out Mistress for I have much to tell."

Melody realized she probably sounded like an ignorant gnat and resolved to listen and allow the dragon to completely tell her what it wanted without interruption and questions. "With ears open and lips shut I might even learn something." She chided herself.

The Dragon continued, "King Fnoss of the Ubian Sea had a son, Ukiel. Ukiel was always a fun loving child who grew into a strong kindhearted adult – but then five years ago he suddenly changed. Overnight he became moody and withdrawn, sullen and cruel without explanation. This puzzled the King and all who knew Ukiel – he had gone from a lighthearted young heir to an ambitious tyrant. Within a few weeks of his change rumors began to reach the King that Ukiel was planning to kill his father and take over the throne. King Fnoss was furious and going to confront his son but before he could summon him word came that Ukiel had been killed in a freak accident. It seemed an underwater tremor caused a boulder to dislodge and crush him."

"Schism were immediately sent to bring back Ukiel's body to King Fnoss for a royal burial – but when they returned it was not with the body of Ukiel – it was with the body of a Changling."

Melody gasped – she could not help it – there was something unholy about what she just heard.

The Dragon decided not to pause its tale and continued, "Needless to say the underwater kingdom was in shock and horrified. They knew Changlings could alter form but they could not live in a different element – not only that, but no land creature knew of the underwater kingdom. And yet someone did, someone who sent this abomination to impersonate the King's son and take over the throne. King Fnoss knew this could only be the work of a very dark and powerful magic."

"The King could not get information from land sources lest he run the risk of giving away the secret of the underwater kingdom – so in his wisdom he decided to consult us and ask what we knew."

Melody could not help but interrupt and ask, "Old One – why does Fnoss not want anyone on land to know of the sea kingdom? Perhaps if we had known we could have been of assistance."

The Dragon sighed, "Long, long ago when land creatures did know of the sea kingdom and its wealth they grew envious. In their lust for riches and power they declared war and the air breathers almost destroyed the great water empire. King Fnoss and his citizens finally fled the carnage swearing that no land creature would even know of their location or existence again."

Melody had to know, "What is the name of the sea kingdom."

The beast quietly hissed, "Atlantis."


	14. A Queen's Nightmare

**A Queen's Nightmare**

_I have been in the bark of Dylan_

_Son of the Wave,_

_When the waters rose as lances,_

_Falling down from the skies_

_Into the exposed abyss. _**Taliesin**

_As the peoples were a peaceful peoples, their developments took on rather that form - with the developing into the physical material bodies - of the fast development, or to the using of the elements about them to their own use; recognizing themselves to be a part OF that about them. _**READING: 364-4 Edgar Cayce on Atlantis**

* * *

"Atlantis" Melody echoed the name of the sea kingdom, "what a strange name."

The Dragon paused. It was not going to tell the Electress what she did not need to know yet it could not help recalling a brief history of Atlantis to its mind...

The Atlantians had always been one of the superior races – possessing advanced intellectual capabilities they prized wisdom above all.

Over thousands of years of arduously seeking knowledge they had accumulated vast libraries in the arts and sciences that no race could rival. As their wisdom evolved they found that possessing information alone was not enough. Instinctually, they realized that knowledge stored in libraries on scrolled papers alone was inert and dead...only if it were put to use could it come alive and be truly valuable.

It came to them that they needed to share their knowledge and help develop another species. No one knows why the Atlantians picked humans as the race to share their knowledge with; but the Earth is where they chose to live and build their empire. They reasoned that to live directly with the humans might be too much for the undeveloped race to bear so they quietly built their kingdom in the Earth's waters.

They were enchanted with the expanse and depth of the Earth's oceans and the quiet marine life that lived there – they felt the akin to a place of graceful beauty that mirrored their peaceful lifestyle. As experts in the design and building of architectural structures, they created an underwater realm so vast the Abovegrounders mistook the towers that rose out of the ocean for islands.

Among the Atlantians teachers were chosen and secretly scattered among the human races to mentor, inspire, and develop the species by quietly sharing knowledge with them. At first, the results were impressive – the Abovegrounders had a natural thirst for development and easily welcomed new ideas in medicine, physics, astronomy, arts and too many more disciplines to count. Led by Atlantian mentors, humans in different lands were evolving quickly.

Soon different structures were built as a testament to the grasp of new ideas in architecture - structures with 3 to 4 sides with a pinnacle called "pyramids" were one example of Atlantian influence. New medicines were developed from common herbs that cured many illnesses as the understanding of anatomy and art of surgical technique was born. The concept of time and its relation to heavenly bodies was explained to humans along with the establishment of calendars to mark its passage. Beginning ideologies of justice systems and democracy were taking root and changing the very fiber of societies throughout the Earth.

From every race of humans spurts of inspired advanced development were seen springing up from different areas of the Aboveground. This was a golden time, a time the Atlantians were deeply satisfied with their decision to share their knowledge to develop a race – that was until the humans realized where these gifts came from.

For an advanced race such as the Atlantians the concept of greed was foreign. They were intellectuals, driven by the search for and the advancement of knowledge for its own sake, nothing more. Unfortunately, humans saw knowledge as power, and with power came the ability to conquer. Knowledge was a weapon the humans wanted to possess and once they found out that Atlantians had this potential "weapon" in abundance they wanted it all for themselves.

War was declared on the "islands" of the great empire and soon after numerous warships surrounded the islands in the middle of the sea. The Atlantians were deeply saddened by this unforeseen development and realized they had mistaken the ability of the evolving species to appreciate and use their gift of knowledge wisely.

In response the Atlantians decided to leave the Aboveground rather than fight a senseless war. In grief of their lost dream they left destroying the underwater kingdom in their wake and vowed never to return.

From the decks of hundreds of warships, human armies watched in horror as the Atlantian "islands" sunk before their very eyes into the depths of the sea. The warriors returned to their lands empty handed – only with the tale of the sinking of the "Islands of Atlantis."

Led by King Fnoss, the Atlantians secretly made their new home in depths of the Underground Ubian Sea. It was decided that never again would they venture beyond their own borders, never again would they risk exposure to another species and have such disastrous results...

The Electress noticed that the Dragon had paused – as though lost in thought. She cleared her throat to bring his attention back on her.

It worked, the Dragon looked at her and said, "You alone know of the existence of Atlantis and are trusted not to speak of it again." Melody knew this was no small request and regally nodded her compliance in reply. She wondered how the creature knew she was trustworthy.

Reading her thoughts the creature explained, "We trust you – we know your dreams."

"Of course" the Electress thought, "they probably know me better than I even know myself." The creature snorted and hissed, "That is true, Mistress of the Salts."

This fact disconcerted Melody for the moment and she paused, trying to drink in the depth of the revelation when the Dragon spoke again, "Electress, we called you here because if what we suspect is true then what happened to King Fnoss and his son will spread to the rest of the kingdoms."

Melody involuntarily raised her hand to her throat, "You mean royal lines could be replaced by Changelings? Imposters?" Melody was stunned into momentary silence as she tried to imagine what the impact would be of such deceptions – it would destroy the Underground kingdoms and all the power – all the power...

"Yes, Electress, all the power would be in the hands of darkness."


	15. Abomination

**Abomination**

_What evil lurks in the hearts of men? Only the shadow knows..._ **Shadow Radio Introduction**

_The snake stood up for evil in the Garden._  
**Robert Frost**

* * *

Waves rolled and crashed against the jagged rocks surrounding the Isle of La Petite Morte creating a shroud of mist in the night air. Through the haze two unlikely figures stood outside a mammoth cave facing each other, one a mighty Dragon and the other a formidable queen.

Although the night was quite warm at the Dragon's revelation Melody felt a chill run up her spine and reflexively pulled her robe tighter around her. Who was masterminding this horrid plot? Who would use Changelings to impersonate royalty to take control of the Underground? Although she did not want to face even the possibility of the existence of such evil her inner voice answered, "Turnin."

The Dragon lowered its horned head to let her look him in his silvery eye, "Beware of the man who stole a great and dangerous power, for he is now a dark sorcerer."

The Electress could not believe her ears, "Turnin is human?"

The Old One lifted his head, "Was human...was."

"What is he now?"

The creature involuntarily hissed, "An abomination."

Melody had faced many things...the salt mines...ruling a kingdom...but this moment was frightening. She felt over her head, involved in a situation outside her experience level...for the first time in her life she felt small, lost. She wished Cholt were alive to support her and offer her his calm guidance. _Damn him_ for leaving her, _damn him_ for dying.

Sensing the Electresses' confusion and despair the creature was not going to allow her to fall into self-pity. "Listen well, Mistress of the Salts, for your understanding is imperative. The being you know as Turnin was once a mere human. As a child he did not know the joy of young life, it was unfortunate his days were filled with the pain of terrible abuse. To escape the terror he felt within he became fixated with the idea that one day he would become more powerful than those that hurt him and he would never feel pain again."

"His young soul became darkly twisted with the notion of retribution and control...his want for power became more than a mere fancy, it became an obsession. As he grew older he became interested in witchcraft as an outlet for his shadowy desires. But unlike many humans who study a form of white magic called "Wicca" he sought darker influences and joined with those that worshipped the Evil One."

"He fanatically followed the teachings and learned many crafts including hypnosis, botany and spellbinding. It is little wonder that with his distorted mind and need for power he soon became the group's Master. Now in control and unbound by the laws of man and God he became nefarious and led the cult into bloodlust. At first the butchered sacrifices were animal, but Turnin could not be satiated until they had become human."

"Men, women and children were sacrificed to the Evil One with every full moon but Turnin was frustrated because he still had not realized his deepest desire – to become more powerful than any man born.."

"Like many practitioners of the black arts his story would have ended there had he not become acquainted with the ancient alchemical texts of transmutation. During his studies he stumbled upon the legend of a secret power that would transform him beyond his human state into something more."

"He became fervent with the idea and vowed to find the truth behind the legend. Turnin spent years traveling the Earth searching for clues that would lead him to this great secret. As he roamed the Aboveground and gleaned information from its many kingdoms he learned that the beings who held this power were seemingly mythological creatures called "Dragons.""

"But weren't they a myth? He wondered. Yet, there were so many tales from far away kingdoms that professed their existence that he began to know that Dragons were not mere legend. He now believed in us, the Old Ones, and finally understood that we held the power he so desperately sought."

"But how was he to achieve what no man had achieved before? How was he to find the Old Ones and harness a greater power than had been known?"

"He knew there was one land that still worshiped Dragons, a rather exotic kingdom called, "The Orient." These were an ancient race, a mystical people that were wise in customs and history spanning thousands of years. He was convinced that there, in the Orient, he would find the answer."

Melody was fascinated by the Old One's tale but her feet protested from standing on the sand so long. Not to interrupt the creature's story she slowly lowered herself to the ground until she was in a sideways sitting position on the soft sand. Her feet thanked her as she subconsciously pulled her robe comfortably around her.

The Dragon noticed that the Electress's mind was free of the confusion he had sensed moments ago and that she had taken a more comfortable position on the ground. In turn, he also lowered his great body onto his belly and pulled his sharp claws beneath him and continued his tale.

"Turnin cloaked his true nature in humility and found willing teachers in the ancient Orient. Always the disciplined student, he quickly mastered their beliefs, religion and culture. Once he became a trusted member of their society he was finally introduced to the Monks of Secret Knowledge."

"Impressed with his desire to learn and become a disciple he was invited to stay at the monastery and become a student of Zen. For five years he slept on the floor, ate rice with vegetables and learned the art of meditation. In that time he had reached a level that most monks spent a lifetime achieving and so his status came to the attention of the Master."

"Turnin was called to an audience with the Holy one. The wizened monk asked him, "What do you seek?" Turnin answered honestly, "To speak with the Dragons." This answer surprised the old monk but perhaps it was young man's destiny. "There is a way but it is dangerous." Turnin could hardly contain himself, "If I am worthy I will not come to harm." The Master smiled at his answer for it was true. "Then it is time for Hu Tao.""

"The Master led Turnin down passageways deep into the bowels of the monastery where it was evident very few monks had ever been. A narrow corridor suddenly opened into a vast torch lit space in which huge columns lined both sides of an ornate silver throne perched on an ebony dais. Seated rigidly on the throne was one of the most beautiful women Turnin had ever seen, with a white porcelain face framed by pure black hair. She was robed in shimmering red and wore a tall headdress made of jeweled silver; in her hand she held a crystal sphere. She was so still Turnin thought perhaps she was made of stone.

"Hu Tao will lead you to the Dragons." The Master motioned Turnin forward and then silently left the room."

"Without moving the woman said, "Come Turnin." He wondered how she knew his name and stepped in front of the dais. "Closer and kneel," she commanded. He did as he was told. She held the crystal over his head with both hands and started a slow chant that he did not recognize, but unbidden he became sleepy."

"The room seemed to fill with mist until he could not distinguish it anymore, then in the distance he saw a flash of red. He felt the ground shake under his knees with every step the unknown form took and stood up – then suddenly the mist cleared and towering over him was a red dragon – The Dragon of War. He was a ferocious being as was befitting his name; he growled low, "What do you want human? Why do you disturb my peace?"

"Turnin was awed by the presence of such a compelling creature, "I want to learn your secret of power, mighty one." Arrogantly the red dragon growled low, "A puny insect like you wants to learn _my _power? Go away before I lose my patience and destroy you where you stand."

"The air swirled in mist and he was kneeling in front the Hu Tao once more. He looked into her beautiful face and asked, "What happened?" She sat perfectly still staring at him and then her head began to turn to the side – but it didn't stop at its natural limit. As he watched in horror it continued past her shoulder until the back of her head was squarely in front – and a new face appeared – the wrinkled toothless face of and old hag. She grinned malevolently at him, "You desired beyond your worth, greedy one. Do not return to this place."

"Turnin fought getting sick at the thought and sight of the double faced Hu Tao and stumbled out of the room. Shaken he made his way back to the waiting Master in the Great Hall. The Holy One obviously somehow knew what had happened and was not pleased, "Gather your things, it is time for you to leave us."

"Furious at this turn of events Turnin quickly packed and left the monastery. A sensible man would have heeded the warnings and given up – but Turnin's obsession bordered on madness and it only made him more determined than ever."


	16. Where Is Truth?

**Where Is Truth?**

_I like writing about women, weak and strong, pathetic and heroic... beasts and demons_.  
**Tanith Lee**

_No great genius has ever existed without some touch of madness. _**  
Aristotle**

* * *

**Circle of the Pendant II**

The Dragon had paused in his story, his expression grim as he snorted to himself obviously lost in unpleasant memories. He lifted his silvery horned head to the stars, eyes unfocused, giving way to memory of a time past. As Melody looked up at him she thought the creature to be in stunning contrast to the black starry sky, the sight of this ethereal silvery being put the grandeur of a king in his finest robes to shame.

The Electress instinctively knew he was coming to a part in the story he did not want to tell – did not want to remember but yet she had to know. It almost pained her to do what needed to be done – to make the unwilling beast speak what was in its heart – but this was the reason for her journey. If he weren't such a fearsome creature she could almost feel sorry for him – almost.

"Tell me what happened next." She gently prodded. The beast lowered his majestic head as his eyes reluctantly focused on her once again recounting in a dead voice, "Turnin, the black hearted knave that he is, returned to the monastery that night, bearing a weapon, a sword. Silently he crept past the main hall, the Master's audience room was still – not a soul did he pass since he had climbed the wall in silence. He remembered the way the Master had shown him although the dark passageways seemed to take on a sinister air as he traveled through them alone. Down into the bowels of the monastery he went until he reached his destination, the chamber of Hu Tao."

"The walls of the vast room seemed to move with the steady flickering of torchlight against shadow, the room was eerily silent. On the throne sat not the beautiful one but the old wizened hag, perfectly still, carefully watching him, "I've been expecting you, wicked one." Turnin expected her to call out, to alert the monks – or at least to move a muscle of her stilled ancient body. She did none of those things, all she did was maddeningly grin at him and follow his movements with her eyes. Her calm detachment at the fact he was armed made him nervous, he glanced around...no one else was there to defend her. Unrestrained, he gamely stepped up on the dais and pointed the sword near her wrinkled throat, "Aren't you frightened witch? If not you soon will be."

"Her sudden movement forward as she leaned her throat on the tip of the sword startled him. She had pressed her skin so tight against the point blood was slowly trickling down her neck. His shocked look amused her, "I have seen your future and it is you who should be frightened." Fear tingled with icy finders along his spine, something screamed in his mind to back off this demon from hell...but he didn't like the triumphant gleam in her eye and demanded, "What do you mean?" She tilted her head back and laughed at him malevolently, " Fool, don't you know you cannot steal fire from the gods and not be consumed?"

"She roared with laughter, animated this way she appeared as some crazed beast, a devil who mocked him with knowledge spawned from evil. She continued to laugh at him as though he were the stupidest creature she ever seen – his grandiose self-concept could not abide her horrible crackling a moment longer. Fueled by rage he impulsively swung his sword sideways and cut off her taunting head."

"Hu Tao's head thudded as it hit the stone floor and then rolled to the side, but her decapitated figure still clutched the crystal in her right hand. Turnin stepped up and snatched it from her dead fingers then closed his eyes. If he guessed right the crystal was the gateway to the Dragon realm and immediately he employed the art he had mastered of deep trance that now came easily to him. Controlling his breathing and chanting slowly within seconds he found himself in the fog with the Red Dragon upon him. It was obvious the creature knew something was wrong and was about to attack. But Turnin was quicker, without hesitation, he struck first thrusting his sword deep into the Dragon's heart."

"The beast roared so loud Turnin thought his eardrums would split from the deafening sound, he crammed his fists to his ears to stop the crushing pain in his head. It seemed to go on and on...he could imagine the sound ripping his brain apart and pushed his hands even tighter to each ear. Turnin started to scream from pain when without warning the roar ceased. The Dragon toppled, its tremendous body crashed to the ground shaking Turnin to his knees. The mighty one lay still and finally silent before him, its face contorted in rage. Turnin slowly took his hands from his ears and noticed that issuing from around the wound in the Dragon's chest was a growing light. Quickly it became too bright to watch and he brought his forearm up to shield his eyes when a bolt leap from the ragged opening and hit Turnin square in the chest. The force of the blow removed all the breath from his lungs, throwing him backwards in the air like a rag doll just before he lost consciousness "

"He did not know how long he had been out but woke to the feel of cold hard stone beneath his fingers and realized he was back in the throne room. Opening his eyes he saw not inches away from his own was Hu Tao's head eerily leering at him. Scrambling to his feet he disgustedly kicked the head away and watched it roll into the darkness beyond the torchlight. He instantly noticed he felt different somehow, more alert...stronger in his being. His mind raced with questions, had he killed the Mighty One? Was it all just a dream?"

"He felt a warm pulsating in his right hand and brought the member swiftly to his face, in his hand he still held the crystal he took from hag. The inside of the globe was no longer clear, it seemed alive with swirling hues of angry purple and red. Turnin immediately realized the significance and his body began to shutter with ecstasy... he held in his fist the power of the Red Dragon ...he had taken its life and soul into himself. He, Turnin, had become more than human."

"Another man would have been frightened with the knowledge he had changed into something else – something foreign and beyond understanding. But Turnin's distorted mind was not clouded with petty moral thoughts; he had left those behind long ago. For in this moment, one beast had simply evolved into another. "At last I am my true nature," he whispered feeling the electric strength quicken through his body and ride the river in his veins."

"Just as he was reeling with internal power Hu Tao's voice echoed in the chamber, "Don't you know you cannot steal fire from the gods and not be consumed?" He spun looking for her, thinking maybe somehow she had tricked him and was alive. But her headless body still rested motionless on the throne, he knew she was dead. Perhaps, he thought, it was just an echo in his mind."

The Electress just had to interject, she could not believe what she was hearing, "Of course it was an echo in his mind...the dead don't speak."

As fast as a serpent's strike the Dragon was on his feet with fury in his eyes – a rage that the woman knew could easily lead to her doom if directed at her. In reflex she jumped to her feet knowing the next action on the Dragon's part may be her last moment in life. The beast lifted its massive head to the heavens and roared.

Melody covered her ears as the cry vibrated her body along with the very ground she stood on...she wondered if her heart would stop from wave of sound harshly shaking her insides...all she could think was "Oh God, make him stop...please make him stop." Just when she knew her mind and body could take no more the roaring abruptly ceased. The creature deeply inhaled the misty night air and a growling rumble sounded in its throat just before it blasted a blazing torch of fire from its open mouth towards the sky. Tendrils of smoke curled lazily from the Dragon's nose as it lowered its massive head to look at the woman once more.

The Dragon knew it had to get control of its anger. It was so frustrating to try and communicate with the limited mind of the Electress, he had to remember he was not dealing with a creature that could completely understand...she was like an infant...a small child in her ability to grasp the obvious concepts...he had to remain patient with her. Slowly he lowered his body back to the ground hoping the Mistress of the Salts would relax again, hoping she would soon forget his little display of impatience with her.

Melody had to stop herself from running away when the Dragon lowered his head and looked at her ...she hoped he was not going to blast her to oblivion. In any case, she vowed that she would show no fear to this creature as she stood with feet firmly planted – muscles tense, staring him in the face. She was surprised when he lowered his body to relax again on the sand – she knew somehow he wished her to do the same so she slowly sat back down in the cradle her body had previously formed in the soft earth – relaxed yet totally alert.

"I am sorry for the outburst Electress, sometimes I forget myself. In answer to your question – no...it was not an echo in his mind – it was the voice of knowledge that all Dragons can hear. You see, there is a ring of eternal knowledge and truth that circles all worlds...usually only the Old Ones can tap into the ring...and then only are allowed to hear and see in part. For all knowledge and truth belong to the highest throne where all bow their head...below this great wisdom are pieces of knowledge that are imparted as it is needed. While Dragons are above all worldly beings in receiving this truth; once in a while to a race is born one who can also hear some of the wisdom."

Melody spoke carefully, "You mean a genius." "Yes," the creature agreed, "That is what you call the gifted ones."

The Dragon continued his tale as though there had not been an interruption, "What Hu Tao knew was that the power of the Red Dragon of War was the worst kind a human could have taken. If a man were not evil before receiving that particular power the possession of it would surely turn him into a warlike, destructive entity. With a human who was already evil, such as Turnin, the desire for total dominance and destruction was guaranteed. The Old Ones of the Aboveground would not allow Turnin to use this power freely – he was considered an enemy to mankind, an abomination that must be destroyed at any cost."

"By the inherited gift of the Red Dragon's telepathy Turnin could feel the Old Ones gathering and merging their forces bent on his destruction. He was deranged but not foolish and knew in an all out war he was one against many. He had not come this far to lose what he fought so hard to gain and decided to flee to a place these Dragons could not follow...where they had no power...the Underground."

"He knew the rules...he held Aboveground Dragon power and only those of that sphere could destroy him. However, being human and an abomination, he could use his gifts freely Underground whereas a Dragon could not."

The Electress's heart began to race at the implications of what he was telling her...she jumped to her feet and shouted, "You mean he has unlimited power here and you cannot fight him?" The Old One did not mirror her emotions, instead he sadly looked at her with resignation in his bearing and voice, "Electress, we are forbidden to touch him, we cannot even see his dreams."

Melody was enraged, what foolishness was this? Thinking as a queen she stood tall and proud, "We do not find that answer acceptable, Old One. I will not tolerate a defeatist attitude in my presence." The Dragon's eyes lit up a little in admiration – now he knew why she was chosen – she was a warrior and had spirit. "She will need that and more in the days to come." He thought.

The queen watched as the Old One slowly stood and grasped an object hidden under a scale near his heart. When he stretched out his claw the Electress saw a blue crystal shining brightly in the creature's palm. "This is my power Mistress, the blue crystal of the ocean and sea." Suddenly Melody realized something – something she had overlooked..."The Goblin King also uses crystal power."

"Yes, it was given to his line long ago, but he does not know its truth."

"But can't you teach him to use it and destroy Turnin?"

"Ah, Mistress," the Old One sighed, " If it were only that simple. Only another human with the blessings of the Dragon can destroy Turnin. But fear not – it is known by us that a human will come to take up the mantle of the Old Ones to stop the wild beast."

The Dragon spoke now with urgency, "Until then we must find and slay any Changelings that will surely come to claim a royal throne – you will build a circle – a circle of women known by you - a circle of power." Melody was astonished with this revelation and could only utter, "Why women?" The Dragon tried again to not become impatient; he had to keep his temper, "Women are intuitive by nature and therefore closer to us...closer to the dream world of the Old Ones. They are also cunning in thought and vicious in combat – they will serve us well in this task."

Melody was mystified at the creature's certainty that her sex could play such a role in this game...how had the Dragon described women? Intuitive...cunning...vicious in battle...was it the truth? Were women really capable of all that he alluded to? Searching deep within her the queen knew it to be true...women held these qualities but were very slow to embrace what they considered the unattractive side of their nature...the warrior within. As the last defenders of their young they were fashioned to be the most ferocious of the species. It was well known that nothing was more dangerous than a mother who fought for her young...nothing.

The Dragon had called it a circle...a group of women known to her who would defend the Undergound with their very lives. Still the Electress could not imagine any females she knew who would be capable. The women she associated with were delicate, stately and born with a silver spoon in their mouth. It wasn't possible that any heroines existed in that bunch...nope, just a gaggle of milk toast ninnies whose wealth and station robbed them of any intelligent thought whatsoever in her opinion. Melody mused as she remembered the last soiree she attended...a dreadful affair with the women busy twittering gossip behind fluttering fans in dark corners ripping reputations apart. Yes, those were the females she was surrounded with...pecking hens...dripping in jewels and envy.

The Old One had to be mistaken...warriors bah...more like croaking toads were the women she knew. Angered by these thoughts she spat, "You are wrong Dragon, the females in my sphere are useless...careless, lazy things...the circle would be defeated before it began."

The Dragon knew the Electress saw with her eyes and not her heart...she had carried her burdens alone too long and did not trust easily...she would learn. He understood her better than she knew so stayed reassuring, "You must trust what I tell you to be true even if you do not believe it...take heed queen, for what I say will be." Melody shook her head ready to argue the point when the Dragon spoke again.

"Behold." The Old One rasped into the night air, "The armor that will guide you."

Melody suddenly felt a warm heaviness resting between her breasts; something weighty was dangling there from around her neck. Curiously she reached into the top of her gown and felt a smooth bulbous object with her fingers and brought it out before her eyes. A round clear crystal the size of robin's egg was in her hand.

"What is this pendant?"

Glancing at the chained orb the woman held in her hand the creature explained, "The crystal will glow blue when you are in the presence of a warrior to trust. Four times it will glow then the circle with be complete. Heed me for I say that five will do what a thousand could not. When you have found them I will know and call you forth to me."

"A circle of warriors," the Electress replied. "A circle of the Dragon's pendant."


	17. Back To The Present

**Back To The Present**

_Just because we're sisters under the skin doesn't mean we've got much in common._  
**Angela Carter**

_I never drink water; that is the stuff that rusts pipes_.  
**W. C. Fields****  
**

* * *

Clouds drifted in front of the moon casting shadows on the majestic stone castle that seemed to flow upward from the steep cliffs that met the Ubian Sea. Beneath the large looming structure, in a secret subterranean chamber, met four women who had hastily convened to discuss the latest assassination of royalty at their hands of Queen Philae and her young heir.

Melody had been daydreaming about the beginning of this strange alliance...an unlikely group if there ever was one... the circle of the pendant. Looking into the faces of the three other queens at the massive round table she realized how far their relationships had come from the beginning. She respected and even had grown to like her companions and she suspected they felt the same, but it was not always so.

To her right was Margot, Queen of the Daystalkers, Mistress of the hunt. At first Melody had thought Margot a senseless trophy queen, the type that fawned over her husband and was more concerned about political maneuvering than anything else in her empty head. She certainly gave off that impression, throwing lavish parties and royal hunts for the who's who of Underground royalty. In Melody's opinion her husband was no better; he drifted with the political wind, always teaming with the winning side.

While the Electress didn't put much stock in personal beauty she couldn't help but notice that Margot was, to put it kindly, not gifted in that area. The squat queen had what Melody considered a "horse face" and a braying laugh to match. But in the Underground she was aristocracy, blue blooded, so to the elite inner circle of society her looks made no difference. When at the wedding feast of Hyman and Claudette the crystal around Melody's neck glowed blue when she stood near Margot the Electress was very surprised. Was there was a latent warrior in the horse faced little woman beside her? Melody thought again and remembered Margot's titles – Queen of the Daystalkers, Mistress of the Hunt – maybe there was more to Margot than met the eye.

And indeed there was, for Melody soon witnessed the fact that Margot was a natural born killer as she easily and silently took out the group's first assignment, a changeling child. When Margot's expertly guided arrow stilled the child's heart the unattractive queen grinned with delight and glowed as if she had taken down a twelve point stag. Although on the surface Margot had an easygoing kind manner she was also a hunter without remorse, a predator in nature and instinct...Melody had been very wrong about her.

Seated at Margot's right was the beautiful and majestic Solin, Queen of Herbal Medicines, Mistress of Plant life. Where at first Margot struck Melody as senseless, Solin seemed too dignified and aloof for the Electress to imagine as a choice for membership to the circle. While Solin cut an attractive figure – tall, slender and graceful she was also intelligent, arrogant and cold. Solin didn't lower herself to gossip – she just sliced people into ribbons with her razor sharp wit. Solin would not have been chosen by Melody but still in her presence the pendant glowed.

Over time Melody discovered it was true Solin was indeed cold, cold as ice to those she disliked and not much warmer to those she did. The witty queen always retained a haughty air, but would refrain from slicing through you if you earned her respect – and she respected few. She was expertly versed in natural poison and healing like no one else...she could coax plant life to flourish or whither – her skills were quite remarkable. While the "ice queen", as Melody secretly referred to her, was mostly without conscience. the Electress found that Solin's loyalty to the group was above reproach.

Last, but not least, was Falette, Queen of Domestic Animals, Mistress of the Hearth. When the pendant glowed blue near Falette, Melody did laugh out loud. The small chunky queen was well known for being as scatterbrained as a rattling chittering box of twirling monkeys. She did possess one quality that almost seemed magical, when she smiled at someone they were immediately attracted to her by an inner feeling of heartwarming peace. While Falette had the annoying habit of talking and rattling more than most she was not really a gossip...she knew how to listen intently and gathered information about everything that was going on in the Underground. She also possessed a reputation that Melody could not as of yet personally attest - as Mistress of the Hearth, it was said that when one ate of Falette's cooking the taste was so wondrous that angels wept.

Melody remembered as if it were yesterday that she rolled her eyes when the pendant glowed in Falette's presence – what on earth could she contribute to the circle? After all, what could she do – talk someone to death? Feed them till they burst? Unknown to the Electress was the fact that Falette's food did have a magical impact, when one consumed e food cooked from Falette's own hearth she temporarily had influence over them. She could make them tell the truth or suggest a future action that they would be very tempted to perform – a sort of hypnosis. Also, to Melody's surprise Falette possessed an uncanny intuition, she was almost psychic about some things. As a bonus she also provided perfect cover for the circle – everyone assumed if Falette was involved it was all just fun and games...sitting around eating, or planning to eat.

Melody noticed that the three women were looking at her expectantly – old habits died hard. Since she was the first the Old Ones had commissioned she had become the informal head of this unlikely band...Melody cleared her throat.

"The news of the slaying traveled fast...what happened?"

Margot leaned forward, "I killed them quick and clean...I could not wait for a meeting – the opportunity presented itself and I took it."

"How?" Melody quickly asked.

Margot pulled out a small ordinary dagger to show the Electress, "I used these through the bedroom window as they slept. They were unguarded so I stuck."

Solin dryly asked, "However did you know they would be unguarded?"

Falette smiled and tapped her fingers on the table, "I told her – you see, I was making my special pies and I thought...hmm let's think about this, if we want to get rid of the imposters we need to know when...well, if I invited her guards for some pie..."

"Enough...I get the picture." Solin sneered at the rattling queen.

Melody knew that Falette had grown used to Solin's ways and would let this insult pass without a second thought...Falette was always forgiving in her manner...another overlooked quality she possessed.

"Well done ladies, well done." Melody nodded at Margot and Falette who nodded in return.

Since they were all gathered anyway Melody decided to tell them what she learned, "As I said before, I just came from the Goblin Kingdom where there is other news, it seems Jareth has just become engaged to an Aboveground woman with a son and has asked my help in teaching her our ways."

Falette excitedly leaned forward, "Could she be ..."

Melody cut her off, "I don't know...she seems to possess some spirit. Of course, we won't have to wonder long, the Old Ones will tell us quick enough."

Solin's lips curled in sarcasm, "Oh, I am sure Morvan is just beside herself ...you all know she had her claws poised for Jareth... this is priceless."

"When will we meet her?" Margot asked wanting to get a look at the girl and size her up.

"She will be here tomorrow and is staying with me to plan her engagement ball...perhaps you all can assist me in her "lessons" of Underground protocol..."

"With pleasure." Solin rejoined to which the others nodded.

* * *

After asking several goblins how to get there Sarah finally stood outside the library door. She was a bit nervous...what did Jareth have to tell her that might have anything to do with Toby? Was he in danger? Pushing back her fears she crisply knocked on the door.

"Enter," came Jareth's curt reply.

Sarah braced herself for another round with the Goblin King, for some reason she could not put her finger on they could not seem to just have a normal conversation...it always seemed to end up in some contest of wills...a fight for dominance. But nobody dominated Sarah. Hadn't the Goblin King learned yet that her will was as strong as his and her power as great?

Oh, she may have cut a deal and she may have accepted his terms but she was her own person and always would be. Even the hospital personnel knew that – when she was in her darkest hour, her personal hell, she still only allowed what she decided to allow. No matter what his royal majesty thought or concocted in his dreams, Sarah would not ever allow him or anyone else to have power over her.

Drawing herself up straight Sarah confidently opened the door and walked in. The room, like the ones he fashioned for her and Toby, was more elaborate than she could have imagined it. Yes, it had shelves to the ceiling crowded with books and papers overlooking an oversized grand desk; but it also had a floor to ceiling bay window that overlooked the Labyrinth. The far wall was obviously the reading area with a massive stone fireplace flanked by two intricately carved marble Dragons. Two high backed velvet chairs and a chaise formed a cozy grouping in front of the roaring fire. Scanning the rest of the room Sarah noticed a music area complete with music stand, bench and violin.

Although her mind was no longer clouded with the gray of illness she retained the ability to see and accurately analyze what others would overlook. Instinctively she knew this was "his" room, the room that was his solace and retreat. It spoke of intimate details regarding the owner, such as the antique desk and violin...he cherished the history they represented...he desired to feel part of their lineage when he used them. She also knew he rarely invited anyone here...it was too personal, too much his own to share with others. She idly wondered why he had chosen here to meet with her...then abruptly dismissed the train of thought, it didn't matter, she was tired and need to focus on getting the information she needed. Still it surprised her to learn he was a sentimentalist, she would never have guessed that aspect of his seemingly unaffected personality.

With a snifter in his hand Jareth fluidly rose from one of the chairs next to the fireplace, "Do come in, Sarah."

It hadn't occurred to him until this moment...he had invited her here...to his library. Why on the Underground had he done that? This was his private area...the Goblins knew not to even knock on the door unless the castle was under siege...and yet he asked her to meet with him here like it was the most natural thing to do. He shook the mystery and decided to ask himself these questions later...right now he had Sarah to deal with and he needed to stay sharp.

Indicating the chair opposite his he dryly intoned, "Please make yourself comfortable...care for a brandy?"

Sarah knew from past history it was better to remain completely sober and clear in the Goblin King's presence...she declined the offer with a wave of her hand. No...it wasn't a good move to relax around a spider when he invited you into his parlor.

As she took her seat Jareth moved to the bar and poured himself another drink...pity she declined the drink, he could tell she could have used it. Yes, she was still attractive but now in a garish sort of way. The torture of being locked away in an asylum...or prison, by idiots Aboveground made her this way – too thin and pale – and if he had anything to do about it they would suffer the bog and worse for it. Well, now that he was responsible for her he would see to it she were properly fed and brought up to snuff. After all, he couldn't marry a skeleton...no that would not do at all. When he got done with her, his Sarah, his Queen to be, would be healthy and possess curves in all the appropriate places...yes, soft round curves...

For all intensive purposes Jareth was just pouring himself a drink with his back to her...but something inside warned her that he had been silent too long...call it intuition, call it a chill that goes down the spine of prey when it is spotted, but Sarah knew that Jareth's gears were turning in the wrong direction concerning her somehow. The inner voice told her that if she didn't interrupt the spinning of those little wheels right now she might regret it...Sarah loudly cleared her throat, "You were going to tell me why Toby may be in danger."

Jareth was abruptly brought back again to the world of reality...and he was enjoying such a nice fantasy too...lucky for Sarah his daydreaming didn't get too far or he would have certainly concocted a plan of seduction. ..after all, she was a female – he was male – they were alone. But just as his mind started to advance to the "why not" phase she had broken the spell with her statement. Reluctantly he let go of the daydream until a more suitable moment...

Still, he didn't respond right away...his eyes were closed, and as every truly sensual being, he was caught up in a moment of sensory gratification, inhaling and enjoying the fragrance of freshly poured brandy from his snifter. Jareth did not do this for effect or Sarah's benefit – she could not see his actions, they were brought on by his desire to take every opportunity to experience pleasure...especially in private. Slowly opening his eyes his expression still held a calm reverence of heightened gratification, "What do you know about symbols Sarah?"


	18. Mysterious Symbols

**Mysterious Symbols**

_I never promised you a rose garden.  
_**Traian Basescu**

_My library was dukedom large enough._  
**William Shakespeare**

_You have no power over me. _**Sarah's final words to the Goblin King in _Labyrinth_**

* * *

Alone with the Goblin King in his personal library Sarah was trying to get answers as to why Toby might be in danger. For a moment she was rendered speechless – taken off guard again by Jareth's uncanny twist in conversation. Sarah was concerned about her brother and instead the Goblin King led off the discussion by asking her what she knew of symbols...just what the hell did that have to do with anything?

"With all due respect, what the _hell _does that have to do with anything?" Sarah blurted out before she stop herself.

Since Jareth was faced away from her pouring a drink Sarah could not appreciate the kaleidoscope of expressions that rapidly crossed the Goblin King's face. First, his eyes lit with amazement, then his features swiftly morphed through a look of calculation, irony and finally settled somewhere around smirking amusement. Forever the opportunist, he really couldn't pass this up. He masked the smirk with a cold haughty expression then turned to face her, "Really Sarah, is cursing now one of the unladylike habits you've acquired from that dungeon I found you in?"

Sarah grimaced inwardly, why hadn't she thought before she spoke? She had given Jareth a golden opportunity to use his annoying arrogance on her once again...and he didn't need help in that department. Well, all she could do now was rise to the occasion, "Oh no, your majesty, I learned it from being thrown in an oubliette, having my brother almost turned into a Goblin and running from a cleaner...let's see...who arranged all that? Why now that I think of it...it was you."

To the casual observer this bitter interchange would seem to be the start of a war, but in reality it was the opening up of old wounds between two past adversaries that needed to be revisited and dealt with if they had any hope of coming to an understanding. They had to work out the past before they could come to terms with any kind of present relationship at all...whether it be good or bad.

Jareth continued to look coldly at her, "You never did appreciate my generosity."

Sarah sputtered and raised her voice in indignation, "Wha...what?"

Strolling back to his chair Jareth fluidly draped his body over it as only he could do. Once comfortable he continued to address her in a patronizing manner with his face immobile and voice flat, "Like all spoiled children I gave you everything you asked for but you didn't appreciate it."

Instantly Sarah was on her feet loudly and incredulously protesting, "You gave me everything I asked for? You are joking...I mean, you can't really believe that..."

The Goblin King regarded her emotionlessly, "You asked to grow up Sarah...you asked me to help you leave your childhood behind and learn who you really were. Oh, you may not have said those exact words but I knew your dreams. The sniveling girl I had taken to the Underground returned from the journey as a bold young woman...do you deny this?"

Faced with the truth of this statement Sarah quietly responded, "No."

Jareth's eyes held hers as his rich voice filled the room, "I suppose now I can tell you the truth. I fully expected you to fail. Whether you realized it or not your greatest fear was that you would turn out to be like your mother and give up your responsibilities to chase your dreams...just like she did to you and your father. To be honest I believed you probably would prove to be as selfish as she was and I pitied you."

"Your determination and resourcefulness surprised me...you proved stronger than I thought. You made me believe in you Sarah...in the end you earned my trust." Sighing Jareth took a drink from his snifter and said in an offhand manner, "Growth is always painful."

Sarah was stunned...so that is why he trusted her; she had proven herself worthy not only to him but also to herself. He was right, she did change after her journey...she thought it was because she had won. But that wasn't it at all, it was because she had proven that her choices were better than her mother's...the mistakes her mother made had **_no power over her._**

The revelation made Sarah sit down as her throat suddenly went dry, "I've changed my mind, I would like that drink now."

"Of course," Jareth rejoined then fluidly rose and moved to the bar. For a moment Sarah lost track of everything as her mind dimly registered the Goblin King's slight movements across the room - her thoughts were far away...considering the implications of the fact it wasn't the Goblin King she had battled...it was not _he _she had exorcized so long ago...it was her _mother's legacy_ she had vanquished. Her mind swirled with a dozen thoughts that competed for her attention...she felt...

It seemed that out of nowhere Jareth was standing in front of her holding out a snifter, "Sarah...are you listening to me?"

Sarah's glazed eyes cleared and focused on the Goblin King. She took the offered glass, "No, I was thinking...what did you say?"

The Goblin King took his seat and watched her take a sip of her drink with a tiny satisfied smile, "Now, are you ready to answer my question? What do symbols mean to you?"

Sarah was not in the mood to question his motives and mechanically answered, "They are abstract representations of something else."

Jareth leaned slightly forward, "Yes, in the Aboveground...but would it surprise you to learn that here symbols possess a power all their own?"

Sarah replied dryly, "Nothing would surprise me concerning the Underground."

He chuckled at her response. While she had changed in many ways Sarah still had that challenging spark, a deep need to override whatever obstacle lay in her path...just as she had when she first saw the imposing Labyrinth. If he recalled correctly she had said something like, "It doesn't look so far."

Unexpectedly he rose from his chair and easily produced a crystal in his hand holding it out for Sarah to see, "I offered this once to you as a gift...it contained your dreams. Notice the shape...even in the Aboveground the sphere holds special significance. It possesses a mystery that your scientists have questioned for centuries...its shape is seen in the largest heavenly bodies down to the tiniest elements of an atom and yet the significance cannot be explained. For generations this symbol's power has been the possessed by the Goblin King and recognized to be the greatest in the Underground. Because of it I alone can communicate with the Labyrinth and easily move between worlds. Yet, even I do not know the true depths of its abilities."

Eyeing the crystal in Jareth's hand Sarah involuntarily shrank as far back into her chair as physics would allow. After all, every time she had seen the crystal in the possession of the Goblin King it had not gone well for her.

Jareth frowned at her reaction and slightly brought the crystal back towards his chest, he would have to make her understand that now the power was to her benefit...not a threat or trick. "Sarah, I know you do not trust it yet but you will need to learn the crystal is a gift."

Without warning the Goblin King lobbed the shiny orb in Sarah's direction before she could blink...reflexively she caught it. Immediately horrified she was about to drop the dreaded object when a beautiful voice whispered in her mind, "Do not be afraid, look within and see your dreams." Fascinated and lulled by the haunting voice she brought the crystal to eye level and peered into its depths. Slowly the crystal formed images of all the beautiful dreams she still possessed in her soul. As she watched the scenes play out a slight tingling sensation crept up her arm and she no longer felt alone...the crystal cloaked her heart in a warmth of companionship she so desperately craved. Overwhelmed with joy unbidden tears ran down her face, she had thought all her dreams were dead...destroyed by her time in the institution...it had been so long..._so very long_.

Jareth's expression softened as he watched Sarah's reaction...even when she wept there was something about her that made her beautiful to him. She was not the most handsome creature he had ever seen but there was an essence in Sarah that had always moved through his carefully guarded defenses. The automatic distance he maintained with others was always breached in her presence by some power that only she possessed. If he didn't know better he would have sworn she cast a spell on him...rendering him helpless to control his feelings. Witnessing the naked joy on her face made him want to become the instrument of giving her such pleasure again and again.

But for the Goblin King strong feelings were uncharted territory...putting someone else first was foreign to him and made him uneasy. So he did what came naturally when feelings threatened to overwhelm his sense of control, he shut down his emotions.

With a mask of cool indifference he carelessly stepped up to Sarah and gently retrieved the crystal from her hand. As soon as the weight was lifted from her palm Sarah noticed she again felt the emptiness of being alone and wanted to snatch the orb back into her possession. Before she could respond the Goblin King pulled her up to her feet facing him. "I wanted you to understand the nature of my power and why Toby may be in danger because of it. You see, the crystal can only be wielded by my command..." Sarah filled in the rest, "And it will be Toby's one day." Leaning forward, so close to her Sarah could feel his body heat, Jareth murmured, "And once we are wed he and you would be in danger from those who would wish to take your place."

Sarah couldn't think...she could hardly breathe with Jareth practically on top of her. All she could feel was a river of electricity shooting through her veins along with big red flags waving and shouting in her mind...move your feet girl...move your feet now! Sarah turned away from him and stepped towards the fireplace. She could feel her knees shake as though they would fail her at any second but she forged ahead until she reached the roaring fire. Although the heat enveloped her she couldn't feel it...she forced her voice to sound normal. "So that explains all the security...but surely with your power you can easily protect us."

Jareth frowned when Sarah walked away...although he was playing a game he knew so well – the game of seduction - it wasn't because she called him up short...it was because he liked being near her. He enjoyed the headiness of being close enough to look into her eyes and feel the intoxication of her soul looking back into his.

Although she wasn't facing him Sarah could feel a wave of frustration radiating from the Goblin King, "Normally I would say that I could, but something has been happening in the Kingdoms that no one can explain. Someone has been targeting royals and their heirs, murdering them without warning or reason. Although I have taken all precautions, until I know who or what is doing this I cannot guarantee I can protect you or Toby."

That was not what Sarah wanted to hear and she was instantly furious...how dare he bring Toby into danger. " You brought us here knowing my brother could be a target of this...this evil? What were you thinking? No, don't answer that...all you see and all you have ever seen is yourself... what you want no matter the cost to anyone else."

Jareth lost control and with lightening speed strode up and grasped her by the arms hard, "Do you think I did this for myself? You asked me to bring Toby here...remember what he faced Aboveground? Yes, it is possible he may be in danger but I will do everything in my power to see he is safe."

The Goblin King's eyes blazed into hers as he spat, "As for there being no cost to me, consider my engagement to you - an Abovegrounder. Don't you know that you are considered beneath me? Don't you understand that until you prove yourself worthy I have and will continue to lose political standing that only puts us all in more danger? And, believe this, my ungrateful snippet, you will prove yourself worthy to be my queen if I have to make you so myself."

Their eyes remained locked for what seemed an eternity until Jareth abruptly let go of her and pivoted away to the bar. Sarah numbly stared after him in shock at his outburst and was unable to move.

Before pouring another drink Jareth stood at the bar with his hand rubbing his forehead...he could feel another one of his headaches coming on...the same kind the unruly Goblins often gave him. He was angry with himself for losing control..._damn_, why did she affect him differently than other women? He poured a double in the snifter and felt it still might not be enough to deal with the girl in a rational manner.

Although she was angry Sarah realized he was right...Toby had faced certain death Aboveground. While being in the Underground held danger it wasn't imminent or as carved in stone as the cancer had been. As for the rest of Jareth's tirade Sarah had conflicting emotions. First, she was surprised there was any cost to the Goblin King. He actually was going to marry her knowing it put his kingdom in a precarious position but it stung her pride that she was seen as a "lesser" being in this strange world.

Sarah was not easily cowed, true to her nature this insult was met with righteous indignation...how dare anyone consider her of lesser value? She certainly wasn't going to let these...these _cartoons_ judge _her_. But before she dealt with silly insults there was something she had to straighten out right now. "I am warning you Goblin King...if you ever lay your hands on me like that again you will regret it."

Now this was more like it. Jareth had expected her to start whining, "It's not fair" or some such nonsense...perhaps there was hope for the girl yet. If it was a challenge she wanted so be it. Turning in her direction he contemptuously replied, "You forget yourself, I am King here and do as I please."

_Ohhhh _how she wanted to storm out of the room and slam the door in her wake...the young Sarah might have done just that but this was a older smarter Sarah...she knew with the Goblin King there was only one way to win. Knowing she had something to barter she smiled at him with a glint in her eye, "Not if you want my cooperation in making myself "worthy" as you put it...if you want me to do things for you then you must also do things I want."

At first Jareth sneered at her impetuousness as he considered her punishment...he could have her thrown in an oubliette until she repented her insolence or perhaps hung over the bog by her feet until she begged to be released...but she wasn't a Goblin and knowing her stubborn streak the punishments would probably not make her mend her ways. No not her...she would just harden in her determination against his wishes and that would not do.

Although he was reluctant to do so it was probably best to a deal. After all, he had forged many treaties and alliances over the years, how hard could it be to strike a deal with Sarah? He smiled at her canine, "Done." He took two steps towards her and stopped, "You will allow Melody to teach you our ways...you will make me proud to have you by my side and I, in turn, will never touch you like that again."

Sarah wasn't stupid. She knew he was purposely giving his part of the deal a broad stoke with one small concession for her, "No, you will always respect my wishes as much as your own and I will cooperate with you."

The Goblin King narrowed his eyes at her. Her proposition was completely unreasonable and he rejected it out of hand...he had been monarch too long to consider anyone his equal...especially a helpless female. But he did need her cooperation and was pretty sure he could not force it out of her, not without damage anyway. He decided to negotiate as far as he could, "When you produce for me a queen worthy to sit at my side I will agree to give you every respect your station warrants."

Sarah wasn't tricked by the change in wording that sounded so similar to what she had proposed but was totally different. Yet she knew this was probably the best she was going to get...she could see in his eyes that this was his final offer and nodded, "I accept your terms." Jareth gave her a slight mocking bow, "And I regret treating you in a way that was unbecoming my future queen."

Although she knew he was baiting her she sidestepped his mockery and simply responded, "I will keep my agreement with you Goblin King as long as you keep Toby safe."

Seeing the seriousness in her face Jareth knew if anything happened to the lad all bets were off...so be it...

"Believe this Sarah, I will protect him with my life."

Sarah knew he spoke the truth, he would protect Toby with his life...not because it was important to her but because it was important to him and his kingdom...and for now it was all she needed to know...that and nothing more.

"Is there anything else? If not I would like to go to bed, it has been a long day."

Jareth involuntarily took a step towards her and paused...he wanted to try and smooth her ruffled feathers but he wasn't sure if he might say something to make it worse. His better judgment won out and he stayed where he was, "No, there is nothing else at the moment. Goodnight Sarah."

Although it was not surprising that the meeting had not gone well Sarah wished it hadn't ended this way. Somehow she wanted more from him...she wanted the Goblin King to say "the right words" that would give her a sense of relief and stop her from feeling so alone. But he didn't and that was that. Stoically she turned away and walked to the door, opening it she quietly said, "Goodnight" and left the library.


	19. Good Night My Sweet

**Good Night My Sweet**

If fate brought us together, then why did it break us apart? **Unknown**

"To die, to sleep;  
To sleep: perchance to dream: ay, there's the rub:  
For in that sleep of death what dreams may come,  
When we have shuffled off this mortal coil..."

**William Shakespeare "Hamlet", Act 3 scene **

* * *

Sarah left the library feeling the same way she always did when she had direct contact with the Goblin King – like nothing was really resolved. But it wasn't only that and Sarah knew it….somehow Jareth always seemed to rub her the wrong way. Maybe it was his cocky attitude or his smug self assured manner that seemed to make her want to see him in a situation that knocked the stuffing out of his sails…ohhh... just once so she could have a good laugh….what she wouldn't give….

And yet there was always that same shot of adrenalin feeling after being in his presence…as though she had stood at the edge of a steep cliff and one good gush of wind would send her over… had she looked deeper she would have realized that she always felt stronger after their encounters. Was it the chemistry or adrenalin rush of confrontation with a being that could match her passionate nature step for step that made her heart pump higher, her cheeks and eyes brighten?...who could say – but admit it or not she was more alive than she had been in a long time….a very long time.

With a new born energy in her step Sarah made her way through the maze of hallways brashly confident she would find the correct one that led to her room.

…...An hour later Sarah drooped in frustration… she would never find her way back to the correct hallway in this stupid endless stream of corridors that all looked the same….whatever in the world made her think she could find her way in this…this…rat's maze was beyond her. Long gone was the sassy confidence she had felt in finding her way with one arm tied behind her back and sporting an eye patch to boot….what was left was a tired, irritated and short tempered Sarah.

This was the Sarah that had asked the Goblin King to take her screaming little brother away….this was the Sarah that would ask him to take her away…to anywhere but these stupid corridors…these very stupid corridors.

On top of it all what really annoyed her was the fact she hadn't even seen one goblin…not one! Where in hell were they when you needed them?

Tiredly she leaned her back against a stone wall and then in anger backicked it…."Owww – ewww – that was a mistake", she cried out hopping in place to still the stabbing pain. She was busy muttering oaths of "growing up" to herself and bending down to rub her now sore ankle when she heard a smooth voice beside her, "Perhaps I can be of some assistance."

Startled Sarah took a hop backwards and thought, "Damn the Goblin King sneaking up on me…" but her thoughts quickly shifted to self preservation as she lost her balance and was ready to hit the floor backwards. With the lightening speed of sheer reflex Jareth saw the situation and caught her by the back of her arm steadying her.

When he did not immediately let go she looked up into his eyes and was awed by the immense power she saw there. Because Sarah's perceptiveness had been honed by her time in the institution she could see that inside the Goblin King was a force so large it was like trying to phantom the depth of a vast ocean. Sarah froze as she felt that same overwhelming feeling of being consumed by something more powerful than her…like a wild force of nature. Her mind was moving at high speed but she could not seem to move her body...she realized it was very dangerous to remain in contact with the Goblin King…..very dangerous indeed…

Almost as though the entire incident didn't happen the Goblin King swiftly dropped his hold on her arm and moved a step back holding her eyes with his own. For a long moment they stared at each other and would have been amused to know they were both wondering the same thing…"How did this happen? How did we end up together again?" Interestingly the answer seemed to be fate…they both believed this deep down although they did not understand why.

Although Jareth would never admit it the last moments also made him uncomfortable so without thinking he decided to take care of the situation the same way he always did – he would make it go away. Giving a mock bow he dryly intoned, "Allow me", followed by a fluid hand motion that instantly transported Sarah to her room.

* * *

The Goblin King stood silently in the hallway wondering what on earth possessed him to do something so abrupt and rude….he was a King…he had impeccable manners…he was never rude.

He knew it was Sarah….Sarah always seemed to get him out of sorts…she always seemed to make him do things he didn't want to do….his head started to ache again, he didn't know why dealing with her always seemed to end up this unbearable way…a way that made him question himself and he never questioned himself.

Jareth had been amused by the game…he had used his magic to made sure Sarah would not see one goblin to direct her and then kept shifting the corridors…oh, he had a bit of fun watching her in the crystal getting more and more confused….that took some of the wind out of her sails….she needed a lesson in humility and he was just the Goblin King to give it to her.

Of course she would never know it was because of his trickery she couldn't find her way…that would be foolish, and by the look in her eye tonight dangerous too. Unfortunately the game backfired and he found himself rescuing her instead…which gave him a slight twinge of guilt….a very slight twinge but enough to start a blasted headache. But being who Jareth was…a Goblin King, he could swiftly move the momentary guilt out of his mind…after all, she wasn't really hurt….and he did have a spot of fun….a cocked grin spouted on the right side of his face remembering her confusion and frustration….it was just the thing to put a bit of ginger in his step as he made his way down the hallway to his room.

* * *

Finding she had been whisked to her room Sarah would have displayed more childish behavior and stomped her foot if it hadn't been so sore. "How rude" she shouted to the stone walls that slightly echoed back. But what else could she expect from an arrogant Goblin King…in fact she should expect such treatment from "His Royal Pain In The Ass".

Well, kid gloves were off…she wasn't going to be a "thing" he could do whatever he wanted with…she was a "PERSON"… thank you very much! Because she was angry she threw her clothes one by one on the floor while whispering what she would like to happen to the mighty Goblin King …when she finished undressing she realized she was stark naked without bedclothes – normally Sarah slept in something covering her body but she was hot. The bedchamber certainly was not warm…with its stone walls and floor but she was angry hot…a heat that radiated from her body better than any furnace.

For the first time in her life she didn't care what she had on and flung the covers of the bed back with more gusto than necessary and huffily climbed in. She punched her pillow as though it were giving her the fight of her life and then dropped her scowling head on it. Closing her eyes she made a vow that tomorrow would be different because TOMORROW she was going to get things straightened out with one Goblin King and if she were lucky she would now dream wonderful dreams of revenge.


	20. Adieu and Away

**Adieu and Away**

Morning, softly  
melting the air, lifted the half-covered chair  
From under seas. **Delmore Schwartz**

We're off to see the Wizard….the wonderful Wizard of Ozzzzzzz…... **Wizard of Oz **song.

* * *

There was a soft light coming through Sarah's eyelids as she was waking up but she could immediately sense something huge looming over her…..so large in fact its presence was almost oppressive. Opening her eyes she saw a mammoth hairy beast that would have scared her if she did not know the gentle giant.

"Ludo" she said sleepily eyeing the creature. Behind Ludo she could hear scuffling and then another familiar voice that was now exasperated by impatience that could only belong to Sir Didymus, "Get out of the way…let me closer, move on the side you indeterminable mountain." Ludo frowned and slowly stepped aside but not before he said the words Sarah always found endearing, "Sarah…friend…"

When the brave little knight had finally made his way into view the grimace he wore from trying to fight his way past the hairy beast changed instantly to a broad smile and with a flourish he removed his plumed hat and crisply intoned, "My fair lady, I trust you slept well."

Sarah stretched her arms over her head and realized she was naked under the covers; swiftly she pulled the sheet around her and sat up. She was a little embarrassed to be with her friends without clothing on…but they did not know that…only she did. Still, it made her a bit uncomfortable and while she was trying to figure out how to get them out of the room without getting out of bed first another familiar voice spoke up from behind the massive beast….Hoggle. "Ludo…move away from the bed…I can't see either." Ludo groaned as only he could do and shuffled slowly backwards revealing the craggy dwarf who also came into view.

Sarah was pleased to see her friends even though they had forgotten everything about their shared past…but she figured they could make a new history…a new life…and she had the advantage of now knowing their strengths and weaknesses, there would be no surprises on that count.

Before she could say anything Sir Didymus spoke up in his rapid cantering manner, "Since you are leaving the castle this morning King Jareth wanted us to see if you required anything from your court in your absence." "Yes", added Hoggle, "Just say if you needs us to do anything…anything at all."

Sarah knew them and knew quite well….. they would be bored without some kind of task…something to keep them busy that they felt was important to her. Actually she did have something for them to do. "Yes, Hoggle and Ludo, while I am away I need the two of you to look after Toby…I mean Master Toby. If there is any trouble at all in any form I need you to come at once to the Electress's castle and get me immediately…do you understand?" What Jareth had told her last night left her uneasy and she would prefer to have her own resources looking out for her brother. Hoggle looked back at Ludo and nodded, Ludo growled in return. "Consider it done Lady Sarah." Hoggle smiled at Sarah as though the mission were already accomplished.

Sir Didymus noticed he was not included and so made up his own mission, "Do you need an escort my lady? If I may be so bold as to say I don't like the idea of you traveling alone all that way…...why you might encounter some scruffy lot…."

Sarah knew if she did not interrupt his train of thought Sir Didymus would work himself into a frenzy about all the unsavory characters she could meet on the road. Waving her hand to interrupt she said seriously, "No, I don't need an escort, brave knight, but I do need your assistance on something of the utmost urgency requiring your diligence and bravery in the face of the foe." Sir Didymus's eyes brightened and he stepped closer, "You mean I may need to take someone to task? Oh you can count on me my dear Lady…is there a scoundrel involved?"

Sarah leaned towards the eager little knight, "I do suspect there may one scoundrel in particular….do you happen to know a parrot named Thackery?"

* * *

Jareth paced an elaborate white marble terrace overlooking his kingdom….he was sure it was hours ago he sent Haggle to wake Sarah. Where was he? Didn't he make it clear he wanted Huggle to report back immediately? What was taking so long? The Goblin King stopped pacing and faced the impressive view of the Labyrinth…and it was impressive only Jareth could not appreciate it. With his feet planted firmly apart, his gloved hands clasped behind him, his erect regal form also cast a striking figure against the light orange sky. But he was growing more impatient by the moment…he was not used to waiting…others waited for him as was their station….he. in turn waited for no one.

Just as he thought he was going to go to Sarah's room himself and pull Hatail out of there by his furry ear he heard the dwarf's shuffling approach and spun around to face his errant servant. Narrowing his eyes at the little huffing dwarf that was obviously moving as fast as his short legs could carry him Jareth spouted impatiently, "Well? Whatever took you so long?"

Finally standing in front of the Goblin King craning his neck to look up Hoggle lifted his massive eyebrows in surprise, "Took too long…but, but your majesty I was only gone ten minutes if I was gone…" Jareth didn't let him finish…he wasn' t about to listen to this drivel….ten minutes bah…more like ten hours….

The Goblin King waved his arm abruptly, "Enough of your excuses Howlet….where is Lady Sarah?"

Although Hoggle knew he was a mere servant, and normally a gardener, whose station was considered one of the lowest in the Kingdom he still didn't like being treated in such a rude manner, even by his King. After all, he was a dwarf, and dwarfs were not a species to be messed with in a darkened alley. Still, he was smart enough not to make his stand this day….no, but the day would come when he might just say something back. Instead gruffly Hoggle replied, "She said goodbye to Toby and is with Glasis, he wanted to give her a physical before shes gone."

Momentarily satisfied that the little dwarf was no longer accountable for Sarah's delay Jareth became less agitated with the little being before him. The Goblin King gracefully pivoted away to face the Labyrinth once more and asked over his shoulder, "So, did Lady Sarah give any instructions to her court to attend to while she was away?" Hoggle scratched his head, "Aye…she said Ludo and I were to watch over Master Toby and come fetch her immediately if there were any trouble…."anything at all" was her exact words."

A self satisfied smirk formed on the handsome Goblin King's face….of course she would be concerned about Toby….of course. Hoggle shuffled his feet and continued, "Then there are the instructions she gave Sir Didymus….well, maybes I shouldn't say anything about that…"

Immediately Jareth's instincts became aroused…if Higgle was reluctant to tell him something then he better get to the bottom of it…he lifted his eyebrows and slowly turned, "What instructions did she give to Sir Didymus…hmmm?" Hoggle continued to look down and shuffle his feet, "Well, I don't know if I should really say…after all, theys were his instructions…"

Jareth purposefully stepped forward until his was right in front of the dwarf and then bent to one knee so he was at eye level. Cocking his head to the right he smiled canine at Hoggle, "Are you keeping a secret from your King?" Hoggle immediately became animated and nervous, "Oh no your majesty…who me? Hoggle…keep a secret from you? No No…"

Jareth's thinly disguised veneer of polite conversation dropped and he snarled, "If you don't tell me this instant what she said to him by God I will dunk you in the bog myself."

Sarah walked in on the conversation and had heard enough to understand what had happened. She was still angry about being rudely transported to her room like a piece of paper and was in no mood to see the Goblin King once more exerting his power more than necessary. Brashly she said the first thing that came to mind, "Why don't you just throw everyone in the bog and be done with it?"

Jareth smoothly stood and looked down his nose in her direction, although he was a bit embarrassed he was going to cover being caught in such a demeaning situation by an aggressive stance, "You will not interfere when I discipline my subjects."

If Jareth and Sarah had possessed the insight they would have realized that each was just as headstrong as the other – calling the other out, especially in an embarrassing situation was the worst thing to do…but neither had such lofty knowledge. Indeed, Hoggle was the only one who could see a storm coming…and from the way it was brewing there was going to be plenty of thunder and lightening. He did what any sensible person would do in such a situation…run for cover. "Excuse me." The dwarf uttered and left as swiftly as possible.

Sarah and the Goblin King were so busy staring each other down that they did not notice Hoggle left…..there they stood, still as statues, looking for weakness in their opponent, barely breathing…..combat was about to begin.

Jareth, being aggressive by nature made the first move….he strode towards Sarah. The Goblin King when he was obviously not in good humor and moving forward quickly in your direction was enough to intimidate anyone….but Sarah was beyond noticing he cut a formidable foe….she was busy growing fangs.

Unconsciously she knew to win she had to draw first blood and spouted, "Yes, Goblin King, that is the normal thing with you isn't it? Whisk Sarah into her room here…hang a dwarf from the bog there…..throw a goblin in the oubliette or whatever….you think you can do anything to anyone you like."

The Goblin King was now standing in front of Sarah with an indifferent air….very nonchalant…he knew his unaffected manner when she was obviously angry incensed her even more…just like it did many of his adversaries. The last thing a person wants when they are fuming is to be engaged with someone calm and disconnected….and Jareth had years of practice. Looking into her eyes the Goblin King slowly and deliberately moved his head from side to side speaking softly as if to a small child, "Ahhhh…Sarah….when will you learn I am the Goblin King and can do whatever I want to anyone I want at anytime."

Sarah had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop from stamping her foot and crying out, "It's not fair!" And it wasn't fair….but it was the truth. Looking into her eyes the Goblin King could see the internal struggle Sarah had going on inside….he knew she probably wanted to do something angry and foolish….yes, he had her right where he wanted her….now the final cut to make her explode.

Turning around and stepping away from her he said carelessly over his shoulder, "Really…You need to grow up Sarah."

It was a good thing for Sarah that Jareth had turned his back because her jaw dropped…then her eyes dropped to the terrace floor flashing as she swiftly rocked on her feet from side to side….anyone could see she was ready to explode…but then she glanced up at his back and her mental gears started spinning…no..no..no she thought to herself….not good to rip his heart out….too much blood to clean up…better to calm down and stick him where it really hurts….right in the pride….he thinks he's got me….well he hasn't…..

With extreme mental effort she took a deep breath and smiled….so that when he turned around he would see she thought she was winning. With a voice that would melt butter Sarah purred, "But your majesty…we were talking about you...a much more important and grand subject than me."

Jareth, who was braced for an explosion of the fifth kind, was flabbergasted. The expectant smirk he wore that Sarah could not see morphed into amazement…confusion and finally resolve. Ohhhh…the little urchin was growing a new bag of tricks was she? Well, he hadn't skillfully handled whatever the best politicians of the Underground could throw at him all these years for nothing….he easily slid into another face…another person.

Jareth slowly turned to see a demurely smiling Sarah….seeing her smiling like that made it much worse than he thought but he could still come out ahead as long as he did not portray emotion and shifted gears. Smoothly he replied with a deadpanned expression, "Yes, on that we can agree, I am more important….but enough about me…we must discuss your departure."

Sarah wasn't fooled, she knew she won points and that was enough for now….well she wasn't going to give him any edge….he could do a lot of damage with an edge. As though the last few moments didn't happen she continued to smile radiantly as she replied, "I am as ready as I can be…I hope the Electress meant if when she said to bring nothing…because that is what I am doing." As she was saying this in the most amicable tone she was internally chanting….I will get you Goblin King…I will get you Goblin King….

Jareth was more relaxed now that the conversation moved on to banal matters….but he was sure not to let his guard down…he knew Sarah would probably like rip his heart out and gleefully feed it to the birds if she could right now but she had successfully masked those feelings…and that made her even more dangerous. Like a wounded bear you handled with respect he stayed with the superficial conversation. "The Electress knows what she is doing…rest assured. Remember to conduct yourself befitting your station…fiancée to the Goblin King. Listen well to what the Electress has to say, I entrust you to her keeping."

Sarah could not resist one final barb….she knew Jareth hated that she called him by his title so she purposely used it, "Goodbye Goblin King." She turned to walk away but stopped and turned once more facing him adding earnestly, "If anything happens…if anything comes up with Toby…."

Jareth slightly frowned and answered in a sincere tone, "I will send for you immediately – you have my word, Sarah."

Sarah turned and walked away, footsteps echoing off the stone walls. Jareth turned away from her retreating form again to face the Labyrinth and hoped the last promise he made would not have to be fulfilled.


	21. Possibilities

**Possibilities**

Goblin: an ugly or grotesque sprite that is usually mischievous and sometimes evil and malicious **Merriam Webster Dictionary**

"You're him…you're the Goblin King…"** Sarah to Jareth upon first meeting him.**

* * *

Sarah decided she did not like carriages…she did not like them at all. They were bumpy, uncomfortable, stiff and cramped – not at all like a car…the smooth ride in any car was pure luxury compared to this. Oh, the coach had pretty trappings, silken seats and elaborately carved wood engravings but looks were not comfort…..her thoughts stopped and repeated….looks were not comfort…..

Tears came unbidden and rolled quietly down her face as she thought of what she really wanted, what she really needed was comfort…no, not more cushions in the carriage but the comfort of being with someone who loved her….like her dad. Now the tears came steadily in a stream, she missed her dad and knew she would probably never see him again. Her father loved her, of that she had no doubt, and she had to leave him behind forever.

For several minutes as the carriage continued to lurch and roll the tears fell and was continuously refreshed by the ache in her heart. Slowly the tears lessened until they finally stopped and all that was left was the itch of dried salt on her cheeks. She felt better, lighter, as though the weight on her heart had lifted and she was resigned to whatever the future had in store. She would not think about the "fairness" of it all….life was not fair and that was a fact.

Gingerly she rubbed the salt off her cheeks while she contemplated her situation. She sighed to herself as she thought about her circumstance and that she had deal with the Goblin King who was like this carriage…stiff, superficial, vain and cold. Yes, he was intelligent, mannered, powerful and strikingly handsome but without warmth it did not matter. She was not important to him…she was an object, a toy…nothing more. It amazed her that she took all this in without remorse but in dealing with the Goblin King there was no mercy of feeling or tenderness.

And yet that was a good thing….because she could plot her little revenges without compassion or guilt. She could easily see him as a necessary adversary and deal with him at that level. She had nothing to lose…she had already won…Toby was safe and that was the prize. She would co-operate to a point and then get her way…..she knew she had to bide her time…show good faith…and then when it was least expected it she would lower the boom on the Goblin King. She could be patient…she had all the time in the world.

Abruptly her thoughts were interrupted by smell of salt air and the sound of crashing waves. Sarah stuck her head out the window and got her first sight of her destination….the  
Electresses formidable castle on the Ubian Sea.

* * *

Melody sat at her desk flanked by two of her most trusted members of court, Eion of the Royal Treasury and Woste the Salt Magistrate. This morning she rose even earlier than was her custom to make ready for Sarah's arrival. In her methodical manner she dictated that the girl's rooms be made ready as well as appointments for the dressmaker, diction coach, Underground historian, dance instructor, etiquette trainer as well as a host of other teachers in various educational areas. When she was done with Sarah the girl would have the disposition and manners of a Queen…of that Melody was certain.

Jareth was right, Sarah had to be made into someone respected in the Underground or it could create certain political pressures that eventually could lead to a set of undesirable consequences for both her and the Goblin King's kingdoms. A weak queen could be just the chink in the armor an enemy needed to gain a voice in certain arenas where power is played out by whispers behind closed doors.

Monarchies were seemingly strong but in actuality quite vulnerable to public opinion. The wrong gossip could start a political ball rolling that could spin easily out of control and kingdoms and were known to fail for less. While Jareth was a strong sovereign the fact that he commanded a pack of Goblins made his political power base weak. If it wasn't for the fact he was such a powerfully controlling and intelligent monarch he would have been a political joke. Until now Jareth had held his own and was respected….but if he blundered with his choice of Queen…well, it could be disastrous….

Melody was surprised Jareth decided to make such a gamble…to bring an Abovegrounder here to marry…fully knowing the potential cost. And yet she mused that if the girl had defeated him once then perhaps he wasn't gambling at all. Her amusement stopped as Melody pondered the real she be the Abovegrounder the dragon spoke of? If it were possible then her destiny lay beyond what even Jareth could imagine….

Tonight Melody invited the other three queens to meet Sarah over dinner….she would be curious to see what their reaction was…

* * *

The throne room was littered with Goblins and the noise was horrendous. It was pure melee as goblins drank, fought, belched, chased chickens, danced, sang and in general caused a swarming mass of confusion. Overhead even the royal vulture seemed to be gleefully adding to the din, bobbing and screeching to a tune only he could hear…..yes, it was a typical morning in the Goblin Kingdom.

In the midst of overwhelming swarm sat the Goblin King draped on his throne boredly tapping his scepter in his slim gloved hand. He was deliberately not looking at the perched well dressed parrot next to him. Thackery protested, "But your majesty…" Jareth rubbed his eyes, "Not now Thackery…" Thackery opened his beak to speak again and as if Jareth had psychic powers he repeated tonelessly, "Not now Thackey". Knowing it was useless to try and speak to the Goblin King the parrot rolled his eyes in frustration and vanished, perch and all.

Jareth rubbed his eyes, he knew what Thackery was going to say….that yappy knight of Sarah's had probably given him trouble this morning about Toby's attire which of course is exactly what Sarah had requested he do. It wasn't enough he was surrounded by mindless goblins all day…now he had to deal with two headstrong egotistical subjects at each others throats….Jareth continued to rub his eyes and hoped the headache that was beginning to form would go away.

Unnoticed by anyone Toby stood in the doorway surveying the circus with his mouth open. From his perspective it was an amazing sight….the lack of control, the noise, the continuous motion of the Goblins appealed to his young male brain but it was too much even for him….it was like too much candy…boy did it feel good going down but your stomach sure hurt later.

Jareth finally opened his eyes and spied Toby and noted he was dressed in brown leggings and tunic with an embroidered vest….in the style of a young page of a prosperous knight….Jareth could surmise who won the dressing fight this morning….. and it wasn't Thackery.

The Goblin King unwound from his circular throne and gracefully stepped down the dais loudly clapping his hands over the sea of Goblins….unbelievably all of them froze, they stopped whatever they were doing…some in mid run…

In a room so still you could hear a pin drop the Goblin King smiled broadly and approached Toby with his scepter swinging at his side. He was glad to see him….thankful he was going to share his time with someone who wasn't chasing a chicken. "Ahhhh…there you are…." Suddenly he stopped and dramatically raised his arms towards all the Goblins to get their attention, commanding, "All hail to Master Toby." And though someone wound all the Goblins up they cheered loudly for Toby at Jareth's command and immediately went back to what they were doing.

Jareth stood in front of Toby motioning towards the sea of noisy Goblins, "These will someday be your subjects." Toby's eyes grew wide and he swallowed hard, obviously overwhelmed at the thought. Jareth saw his discomfort and chuckled, "Don't worry my boy, I will teach you how to control them and many more things." Toby smiled nervously in response.

* * *

The dark beauty Movan, Queen of the Nightstalkers, mounted her horse and set off. She had sent her messenger wolves hours ago and by now Elaina and Lucilla would be anxiously waiting for her in Elaina's drawing room. To Movan the two princesses were just fools, but fools she could make use of in her newly hatched plot to get the Goblin King back where she wanted him…at her side. No, she was determined not to let go of Jareth so easily. She had been planning on becoming Goblin Queen for ages it seemed…well maybe it was 3 Aboveground years, but what did that matter?

In her way Movan matched Jareth perfectly, she was a female version of the Goblin King, lithe slim, sensual, intelligent and, of course, vain and arrogant. Jareth commanded the Owl and the Labyrinth and she most of the rest of the night creatures….even a blind man could see she was the perfect match so It was inconceivable he would choose some Abovegrounder over her….impossible….and yet he did.

To a determined creature like Movan it was but a temporary setback….a minor inconvenience….obviously Jareth had gone temporarily insane…that's what happened when dealing with too many inane Goblins. Well, first thing she would do is get rid of the pesky creatures…they were nothing but a nuisance, no one would miss them…they would be gone when she became Goblin Queen…yesss Jareth and her would rule the creatures of the night..they didn't need Goblins…and that would happen as soon as she could vanquish the barbarian Sarah.

Being underhanded and scheming was her stock and trade but, alas, she needed allies….yesss….she would garner the resources of Elaina and Lucilla, as pitiful as they were, and defeat this rival completely. With a triumphant smile on her lips she indicated to her steed to gallop faster as she hurried to Elaina's to put her plan in action.


	22. Author's Note and Synopsis

**Author's note**

I do not own any of this because a clever filmmaker, Jim Henson, brought to life a movie entitled, "Labyrinth". I am simply expanding the storyline where he left off for my own and others amusement.

I do not like author's notes and am very wary about writing this one. That being said I must apologize for leaving "La Petite Morte" an unfinished work and then retrieving it again over a year later. One reviewer lamented confusion which I feel is justified so I decided to write a synopsis. The summary here is general and leaves out some important detail so I do not really suggest only reading this instead of the story but it give a clearer picture of where we are. I will warn at this point that this story is complex. Along with the original cast it has several new characters, histories, and kingdoms that interact during the tale. The good news is that I do attempt to keep the original flavor intact.

**Synopsis**

**Chapter 1**

Sarah has been institutionalized for several years since no one will believe her Underground story. She learns Toby has incurable cancer and decides to call upon the Goblin King to save him.

**Chapter 2**

Jareth responds and is wary of the "new" Sarah but agrees to take Toby Underground where cancer does not exist. The price extracted for his generosity is Toby will become his heir and lose all memory except implanted by Jareth that Sarah is his mother. Also, since Sarah has no political ambitions she will marry Jareth and become Goblin Queen, in name only.

**Chapter 3**

Sarah and Toby arrive Underground and Jareth elicits the help of the formidable Electress of the salt mining Ubian Kingdom, Melody, to educate and mold Sarah into a strong Goblin Queen.

**Chapter 4**

Sarah is met at the Goblin castle by her old friends, Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo but sadly their memories of her are also gone to protect Toby's illusion.

**Chapter 5 **

There is a rival for Jareth's affections – the Nightstalker Queen, Movan. She learns the Goblin King is engaged to an Abovegrounder with a son and sends her spy bat to gather information about Sarah.

**Chapter 6**

Sarah has a run in with the Royal Valet, Thackery (a parrot) and Movan's spy bat overhears Thackery's complaints to the Goblin King. While waiting to have dinner with Sarah and Toby, Jareth and Melody receive news another queen and her son were murdered as they slept. Someone is assassinating royalty without reason ….or so it seems. There are whispers that the Wizard of the Kingdom of White Stone, Turnin may have something to do with it but it cannot be proven.

**Chapter 7**

Melody agrees to take the task of forming Sarah into Goblin Queen and Jareth lets Sarah know there is an unspecified danger.

**Chapter 8**

Movan learns Sarah is considered a "barbarian" and sets a plot to get Jareth back. In the middle of the night Melody mysteriously meets with 3 queens; Margot, Queen of the Daystalkers, Mistress of the Hunt; Solin, Queen of Herbal Medicines, Mistress of Plant Life and Falette, Queen of Domestic Animals and Mistress of the Hearth. It is revealed that they are the assassins. Meanwhile Sarah learns from Glasis (the Royal Doctor) that Melody was a friend to the late mother of the Goblin King, Elizabeth.

**Chapter 9**

Past history of Turnin's arrival to the Changling Empire, the Kingdom of White Stone is explained as well as his rise to power.

**Chapter 10**

Sarah reflects on the practical aspects of her choice as well as the emptiness of the deal. It is revealed that Jareth's mother, Elizabeth was the fifth member of the assassinating queens known as "The Circle of the Pendent" The history of Melody's rise to power, her friendship with Elizabeth and the beginning of the group is starting to be explained.

**Chapter 11 through 15**

At the fabled island, "La Petite Morte", Melody meets the "Old One", one of several dragons Above and Underground. The dragons are the guardians and portals of dreams. The bloody history of Turnin the Wizard, who slew the Aboveground Red Dragon of War and gained his power is explored as well as Turnin's plan to replace royalty with his "Changlings" and cement his total power Underground. It is revealed to Melody that the Power of the Crystal was bestowed to Jareth by Dragons and even he does not know their true history or nature. Melody is given the task of gathering the "Circle of the Pendant"; a secret group that will destroy imposter royalty as Turnin puts them in place while they wait for the prophecy of an Abovegrounder that will help them destroy Turnin to be fulfilled.

**Chapter 16**

Melody wonders aloud to her allies if Sarah is part of the prophecy and Sarah meets with Jareth to discuss the danger she and Toby may be in.

**Chapter 17**

Jareth admits to Sarah that although he commands the "Crystal" he does not know its true power. The two have at each other to settle old debts and Jareth explains someone has been murdering royalty.

**Chapter 18**

Jareth and Sarah at odds.

**Chapter 19**

Sarah leaves for the Electress's castle to begin her education but not before she and the Goblin King have another encounter.

**Chapter 20**

Sarah reflects as she travels to the Ubian Castle, Jareth welcomes Toby as Goblin Prince, Movan continues to plot to get Jareth back and Melody prepares for Sarah's arrival.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""


	23. The Rabbit's Hole

**The Rabbit's Hole**

In another moment down went Alice after it, never once considering how in the world she was to get out again. **Alice In Wonderland by Lewis Carroll**

I always pictured Alice's fall down the rabbit hole as the beginning of her journey, the point of no return where she would begin to learn of the good and evil in Wonderland **Nugrey**

* * *

As soon as Sarah stepped out of the carriage she felt dwarfed by the mammoth structure before her, the Castle on the Ubian Sea. While Jareth's castle in the heart of the Labyrinth was impressive this was at least five times its size with spiral towers that gave it a decidedly gothic appearance. Sarah was glad she was seeing it in the light of day for she imagined that at night, especially with the sound of the waves crashing on the cliffs, the overall impression would have been eerily haunting.

Somehow she was not surprised that she was met with guards instead of servants that directed her to the library. She did not picture Melody as a woman who lived a soft life and therefore would have seen servants as luxury she could do without.

The atmosphere of the library was masculine; books and chairs in leather, heavy wooden shelves, curtain less windows….it was obvious the Electress was comfortable in this room which spoke volumes about her. Sarah did not have to wait long when Melody entered and directly strode over to firmly shake Sarah's hand. "Welcome to my home, I trust your journey went well."

Melody was dressed in a steel gray tunic and slacks which complimented her short hair and her direct demeanor but Sarah secretly wondered why Jareth would pick her…she seemed to be out of what would be considered fashionable…it was a mystery. Since Sarah did not answer right away Melody continued, "Tonight I have invited three of my friends to meet you, they are pleased Jareth is to be married and will offer their assistance for your education…I am sure you will find them quite well informed…in fact, they are queens in their own right.

Sarah could not help it…she sucked in her breath "Queens?"

Melody could see Sarah's immediate reaction and tried to reassure her, "Yes…yes, my dear….they are queens…but do not let that make you anxious, I am sure you will see they are just women…nothing to throw you off."

Melody was impatient to continue her day…she had mines to inspect and a meeting to attend …without finesse she continued in her direct manner, "I have arranged tutoring which will begin this afternoon with Underground history but in the meantime you have an appointment waiting for you upstairs…the tailor and dressmaker. While Melody glanced at Sarah's plain shift dispassionately Sarah felt judged and unconsciously put her hand to her collar as the Electress continued, "We must see to it you are outfitted properly for every occasion." Melody lifted her chin and asked with a short smile, "Tell me, dear, do you like slacks?"

Sarah nodded.

"Good, a girl who enjoys the freedom of movement...I like that. The guards will show you to your quarters where your appointments wait and will continue to let you know your agenda. I will see you tonight at dinner….until then." Melody briskly opened the library door and ushered Sarah to two waiting guards that led the way to her rooms. Melody stood in the doorway watching the procession for a moment then strode off to make her rounds of the mines and then attend the insufferable monthly government meeting.

* * *

As Sarah climbed the stairs she considered Melody….while she had a brisk no nonsense manner but she did not seem mean spirited…it would take time to get to know her and decide if she would like her or not.

The guards stopped at a pair of wooden ornately carved wooden doors that looked out of place in this mostly austere hallway and opened them. The first thing Sarah noticed in front of her was a thin pinch faced tailor flanked by a robust seamstress. Moving forward to meet them Sarah gasped as she stepped into a magnificent room that did not match the rest of the castle. A huge marble fireplace faced a canopied bed done in muted shades of rose, lavender and green. Heavy furniture with scrolled carvings lined the white washed walls which gave the room a tasteful sophisticated air. This was a woman's room…a queen's room, of that Sarah had no doubt.

If she wondered about the Electress's taste she wondered no more…she was growing respect for a woman who could obviously understand so intricately the needs of others while deciding to follow her own.

* * *

Orange light streamed though the massive crystal dome over the Hall of Justice as groups of Underground royalty milled around conversing after the official monthly meeting. To the untrained eye it seemed a harmless activity…kings, queens and heads of state casually engaged in aimless flowing conversation punctuated by occasional laughter. Upon closer inspection it would be known that while the official meeting contained all the legal and government matters attended to with great decorum, the real positioning and political plays were made and shattered here…in the seemingly harmless forays of the rich and powerful. A rabbit's hole.

Melody, dressed in what she considered her official uniform for politics, a fitted tunic and slacks with a high backed collar, stood in an intimate grouping with Solin, Falette and Magot casually holding a drink. The Electress hated this monthly ritual where she had to put on a detached air she did not feel. Outside of the three women she was with she felt surrounded by a tank of sharks in sheep's clothing. She felt relieved to see Jareth wind his way in her direction obviously on his way out the door. She knew he didn't like these gatherings either.

The Goblin King strode up and enacted a partial formal bow, "Ladies, it is always refreshing to see you. Queen Falette, is it possible you look lovelier than the last time we met?" At this Falette tittered and giggled, "My dear Goblin King, you keep saying things like that and I may have to make my special pot roast for you."

Jareth slyly smirked, "But my queen. I hear tell if I eat at your table I will be under your spell forever…not long at all." Falette turned red and giggled. Solin's hooded eyes glanced sideways at Falette, "Perhaps not for you Goblin King."

Turning to Jareth Melody interrupted before Falette could counter Solin's sarcastic remark, "You will be pleased to know Sarah arrived safely and is being fitted for a suitable wardrobe as we speak. In fact, these three ladies will assist me in getting her ready for the engagement party."

Jareth was surprised…he knew Melody would help him but did not expect the other queens to have any interest or stake in Sarah's transformation. Before he could coolly remark and hopefully find out why Turnin entered the group with a deep bow.

"Ladies, Goblin King….I just learned that congratulations are in order for your coming marriage. Yours will be the first Kingdom to be shared with an Abovegrounder…how interesting." Jareth knew while Turnin made his remarks politely he was baiting him and stonily replied, "My, word does get around quickly in the Underground…it even made its way to you." Since Jareth seemed to wear a perpetual smirk you had to really know him to realize this smirk was insulting…there was no mirth in his eyes. While the retort implied that Turnin was not in the main circles he decided not to fight the Goblin King with a match of wit. In reply he cleverly changed the subject, "How lucky I am to catch you all before you left. I was hoping to get a chance to speak with you about a different matter I feel is most urgent."

Immediately the group tensed, none of them liked Turnin but were too well trained in politics to show it. While he was amazingly handsome with his white flowing hair and ever changing eyes, he was dripping a fawning insincerity that was naturally mistrusted. Turnin did not care if anyone liked him…only that he got what he was after. But he was intelligent and knew he could not force the issues on others…he had to persuade….

"I have noticed that the Chancellor is growing old…in fact it seems more and more he is losing attention at the meetings…I was thinking…"

Jareth interrupted…he knew where this was leading. Turnin was going to make a bid for power as he often did. Cutting him off was the only way to end this tedious conversation, "That is strange." Jareth drawled, "I was just saying to the ladies I had never quite seen him in better form."

The queens nodded at Jareth's words, obviously backing him up. Turnin knew he was defeated before his could get an edge in this group so decided not to further waste his time…he would move on and try to persuade someone else of the Chancellor's infirmity. "Well, perhaps I am mistaken, I am sure you are a better judge of his behavior than I am, after all, you have known him much longer. Excuse me, I spotted Lord Nawly and must speak to him before he leaves." Abruptly pulling his mage's robes around him Turnin curtly bowed and snaked away.

Watching him leave Jareth narrowed his eyes, "I don't trust that one." Melody responded, "You are not alone."

* * *

Sarah was amazed at the speed of the tailor and seamstress as they went about fitting her in obviously partially made garments. When she enquired as to how long they had been expecting her they gave each other a knowing look and the seamstress explained that in actually the unfinished clothing had been started for Melody without her ordering it. With a sigh the tailor went on to say that for years they had been hoping the Electress would relent and dress in more feminine attire…but that never happened.

They assured her that these few poor dresses and slack sets in both earth tones and pastels would be swiftly replaced by clothing that matched her coloring. "Aye, with your dark hair and green eyes jewel tones would be for you Lady Sarah." When they were finished they assured her she would have a workable temporary wardrobe by dinner and Sarah was swiftly shuttled again to the library.

When she first entered the room she thought the teacher had not arrived until the wall of books in front of her shimmered and changed into the manicured formal gardens in the Labyrinth, complete with the throne of books. Remembering she was in the Underground and what seemed impossible to her was possible here she tentatively stepped through the opening.

It was much as she remembered it…massive statues, cleverly cut bushes with a formal air. From behind her she heard grunting and shuffling, "The same young girl…uhmm..you decided to stay after all." Whirling towards the sound she saw the same ancient mage with his living bird hat making his way slowly to the book chair. With great effort he sat down raised his massive eyebrows to show she had his full attention.

Of course the bird could not remain quiet, "Any more jewelry you would like to donate?" The mage looked upwards and roared, "Silence." The bird gave and indignant look and pouted.

The wizard coughed and again looked at Sarah, "Well my dear, it is my privilege to educate you concerning the history of the Underground. Ahem…before I do let me ask what do you know about the Underground so far?"

Sarah responded with a sigh, "It is a place where nothing is as it appears and all things are possible."

"Yes, that is a good start…a very good start…but there is much more you see…and being the oldest member of the Underground I have been chosen to teach you as much as possible in very little time I'm afraid."

The bird could no longer contain itself and piped in, "She'll never learn it all unless you give her the short version." This interruption enraged the mage who stood up and demanded, "Will you be silent!"

The bird rolled its eyes and turned its head away. Satisfied there would be no more interruptions for the time being the wizard sat back in his book chair and started, "In the beginning was a void. From nothing but an orange sky the Wisdom Of The Ages brought forth the Labyrinth and I together in this place and called it The Underground…."

* * *

Sitting in her pretty pink chair in her pretty pink drawing room Elaina exclaimed, "I was shocked…just shocked to hear of Jareth's engagement. And to..to…to an Abovegrounder!" She sniffed as though she smelled something bad, "How degrading…and such a handsome Goblin King too."

Lucilla shook her head in compliance with Elaina's sentiments…she was the consummate follower…she would agree with Elaina's assessment of anything…she was Elaina's puppet.

Movan had to swallow her impatience with these idiots and this horrid room for the moment ….she needed allies. Movan purred, "I thought you would feel the same way Elaina, that is why I am here…our Goblin King cannot seem to see reason, perhaps this girl has cast a spell…"

Elaina dramatically put her hand to her throat, "You mean she's a witch?"

Movan smoothly replied, "Could there be any other explanation? After all, why else would he choose someone else over me?"

The dull witted Lucilla decided to answer this question, "Maybe he is in love with her."

Movan immediately shot a daggered look at Lucilla who realized that again she had said the wrong thing…she was always saying the wrong thing and that's why she followed Elaina so closely.

As Lucilla shrunk into her chair Elaina piped in, "Whatever can we do for the poor fellow who is obviously been enchanted out of his reason?"

Movan licked her lips and leaned forward, "There may be a way to help him…this is what I want you to do…."


	24. Knowledge Is Power

**Knowledge is Power**

People think they just want to know the 'facts'... but what they really want is a story. **Brian Friel**

Bilbo: No, thank you. We don't want any more visitors, well-wishers, or distant relations **Lord of the Rings**

* * *

Sarah's head felt like it was going to burst with all the history of the Underground the Wiseman shared. Thankfully the bird hat mostly kept silent which made things move along at a good pace and Sarah learned a great deal.

The Underground was so vast it was split into sections…the section they were in was known as the Land of the Northern Sky. The reason for that was this part of the Underground encompassed a great deal of the Northern provinces including the Astire Mountain range, home of the Dwarfs.

In the local vicinity there were many kingdoms, the Weir of the Ubian Kingdom, the Changelings of White Stone and the Dwarfs of the Astire Mountains to name a few, but there were many more. Each section of the Underground had it own social and political structure to help things run smooth…in this section it was monarchies run by royal bloodlines and passed down through generations. It was a closed and tight structure in which the Goblin Kingdom was considered an oddity for it was the only Kingdom that engaged with the Aboveground through the power of the Crystal. As for the Crystal itself and its origins it was yet a mystery…for what secrets it held was unknown, even by the Wiseman.

As for Goblins…well, they were naturally looked down upon by the neighboring Kingdoms as unworthy creatures and dismissed out of hand…had it not been for Jareth the Goblin Kingdom would not have had any standing at all. Sarah began to understand that the power of the Kingdom hung by an ever thin thread spun solely by its King. As the Wiseman continued to explain the peculiarities of culture she clearly remembered Jareth's version of Underground gentry in the drug induced dream created to make her forget her mission of saving Toby the first time. Although a dream he portrayed his peers as greedy, lustful and depraved creatures…no wonder he did not trust any of them.

She grasped that it was Jareth that demanded respect not the Goblins…and any move of his that was deemed unseemly would send the Kingdom's reputation back into the black hole from which it recently emerged. Sarah was sobered by the understanding that the act of him bringing her here to marry was a huge risk…one false move, one sign of weakness in her could cause the collapse of all he had struggled so hard to gain.

The Wiseman coughed, "Well, young girl, today's lesson is over…tomorrow we will explore the legend of La Petite Morte, a place of fantasy that some members of the Underground insist exists.

Before she could ask any questions the Wiseman pushed himself out of his chair and started shuffling away. "But", Sarah asked, "When will I see you tomorrow?"

As his robed form started to fade she heard him answer, "Why, thirteen o'clock, of course."

In a blink Sarah found herself back in the library where the two guards were waiting to escort her back to her rooms to dress for dinner.

* * *

Space between the ever changing kingdoms could be a few kilometers or days of journey…since the lands were always moving the landscape was a continuous surprise. But on this fine clear morning the lands were open in such a way to allow for an extended horseback ride so the Goblin King decided to teach Toby how to ride a horse.

The young boy was eager to learn and before you knew it they were off together. Jareth smiled brilliantly at Toby as he walked his horse next to him; yes the lad would be a fine horseman one day…already he showed an uncanny ability with the gentle chestnut mare chosen for him, Mia. As if they were old friends he would talk soothingly to her and she would do his bidding…Jareth idly wondered why females in general couldn't be more like Mia…responsive, attentive and willing to listen…ahhh…. but that was just a dream. To Jareth most women were an entirely different matter…especially Sarah…who he felt was headstrong, challenging and not at all willing to listen….what a pity.

While the Goblin King busy musing on wished for gentler traits of the female sex it was a bit ironic that Jareth's mount was not at all like Mia, in fact the Goblin King's horse, Windburn, was known far and wide as one of the wildest creatures in the Underground. Only Jareth seemed to be able to control him though many had tried and almost got their neck broke. The Goblin King himself had to ride his stallion in the annual racing competition for no one else dared…which he proudly won three years in a row.

Toby smiled at the Goblin King, "Can I keep Mia?" Jareth leaned towards the boy as if telling him a secret, "From this day forward no one else will ride her." Toby whooped and Jareth chuckled, "You take good care of her and she will of you…it is written in the stars." Toby bubbled, "Oh, I will…I will!"

As they turned towards home Jareth saw the Labyrinth sprawled out in the distance and it made him pause…even after so many years of seeing it he was still in awe of the impressive majestic structure contrasted against the bright orange sky. Unfortunately his quiet reverie was rudely broken by goblin voices, "Your majesty…your majesty." Two small ugly goblins ran up to his horse, "We found you…"

Jareth narrowed his eyes at the winded goblins and answered impatiently, "Well? What is it?"

The smallest goblin with big eyes blurted, "You have callers."

Jareth cocked his head, "What did you say?"

"You have callers your Kingship…your Mighty One…your Lord…" and the tiny goblin would have kept on if Jareth had not raised his gloved hand and stopped him.

"Enough….you had better be right or you know what will happen…"

The little goblin bobbed his head enthusiastically, "The bog for me." Jareth sighed…some of them were so inane they did not even fear the bog.

The Goblin Kingdom did not receive callers….it was.. after all… full of Goblins. The Labyrinth was not known for its genteel nature or its place in society…having callers was unexpected…unexpected indeed.

"Very well, Toby, give Mia to the Goblins…they will bring her back and climb on with me." Toby reluctantly did as he was told…he hated to end his ride but he knew the Goblin King must be obeyed. Once Jareth had a good grip on Toby he gave Windburn leave to ride swiftly back to the Labyrinth.

Jareth could tell immediately something was going at the castle when upon arriving he saw a bunch of goblin guards quarreling…now goblins did quarrel, but not in a group…this meant something unusual was up.

He casually walked up from behind them and overheard one guard yelling "…and I said they's was to be put in the library and so that is where theys is…." While another guard insisted, "That is the wrong place you knuckhead…theys supposed to be in the parlor…the King will be mad when he finds out…" Jareth added, "Finds out what?" The guards were too stupid to turn and look so they just answered the question assuming they were talking to another guard, "That this knuckhead put thems in the library."

Jareth smiled…he wondered how long it would take them to figure out they were talking to their king and asked, "I see…so just what will the mad King do for this mistake?" The larger Goblin with hooked teeth answered gravely, "It will be the bog for us." The other Goblin hissed, "You mean for you…you knucklehead."

Jareth could not help it and started laughing…which of course made the Goblins finally turn and realize they were talking with their King…all their jaws dropped in horror.

Toby watched this in amazement…he wondered what the Goblin King would do next…

To everyone's surprise Jareth merely pointed to the guards and said, "You did the right thing…extra ale for all tonight." The Goblin King walked swiftly into the castle with Toby in tow. The boy was confused…even he expected the bog…."You mean they won't be punished?"

Jareth turned and then half knelt in front of the boy to look him square in the eye, "You will find that if the Goblins get things even half right it is worth a reward…otherwise they would all be constantly in the bog. I find that many rewards and few punishments work better with this brood." Jareth tousled Toby's hair affectionately, "Run along and make yourself ready…we feast with the Goblins tonight."

* * *

Getting ready for dinner with Melody was enough for Sarah to deal with but throwing in 3 queens she had never met made her anxious. As promised the Seamstress and Tailor had readied a temporary wardrobe and were busy doing last minute adjustments to hems and such before they would be satisfied the garments were complete to their satisfaction.

Compared to mall shopping this was torture…standing still while the Tailor and Seamstress poked, pinned, measured and hemmed was making Sarah impatient and fussy. "Are we going to be done soon?" she sighed as the Tailor asked her to lift her arms once more for yet another measurement. He was too caught up in his task to even hear her…his mind was calculating the armhole circumference and making sure that when Sarah moved her shoulders the garments would not bind. Noticing the Tailor did not answer the Seamstress silently nodded in answer to her question as she touched Sarah's ankle indicating for her to turn once again so she could finish the hem of the dress she was going to wear tonight.

To a modern young woman such as Sarah, the styles of the Underground seemed very old fashioned…a throwback to the 18th century…not her type of clothing at all. But while Sarah possessed a natural rebellious nature she was also intelligent enough to choose her battles….and a little thing like fashion would not be one of them…she had much bigger fish to fry at the moment…like her coming marriage to the Goblin King.

Although most of the wardrobe being fitted to her was not her style she had to admit that the garments were stunningly beautiful and/or tastefully made. Many of the dresses, gowns and undergarments in shades of coral, yellow and muted blue (Melody's colors) were mostly unadorned except to be cleverly cut in such a way as to show off the shoulders or highlight the line of the skirt. On the other hand, a few of the dresses had fine embroidery that obviously was painstakingly applied over much of the fabric….a genuine labor of love.

Sarah was also pleased that although the dresses were feminine they were not flouncy…probably the seamstress figured if she had any chance Melody would wear her creations at all she had to make them suit her personality somewhat.

While she appreciated the obvious talent of the Seamstress the Tailor's creations were her hands down favorite…long slender slacks with fitted shirts or tunics that were in Underground styling and comfortable. There was an outfit the Tailor produced in particular that made Sarah's eyes light up…an ivory riding habit. When she put it on the three of them agreed that out of the entire collection it looked the most stunning on her.

Finally they were finished and the guards came to take Sarah to dinner…she took a deep breath and went to meet some queens.

* * *

As soon a Jareth entered the library he inwardly groaned…it was Elaina and Lucilla…he knew whatever they wanted was trouble. He immediately suspected this may have something to do with Movan due to the fact that although these two princesses were good looking and well established in Underground society they were not the sharpest pencils in the box. Their breeding would never have allowed them to step foot in the Goblin Kingdom of their own accord so someone had to talk them into it.

Nonetheless, he smiled broadly, "Ladies, to what do I owe the honor of this pleasure….hmmm?"

Elaina exclaimed with a cheer she did not feel, "Why…Jareth…you are naughty …getting engaged and not telling anyone…you are positively dreadful.

Lucilla just sat nodding with a smile plastered on her pretty face…as Elaina explained on the way to the Goblin City she was not to say a single word…not one…or there would be trouble.

Jareth strode to the bar…he needed a drink to steel himself for this visit …he truly wished his mother were here to deal with the likes of these hyenas…she would have had them packing in no time wondering how that happened. Instead he had to find out what they were up to so without missing a beat he cordially offered them a drink…which they both refused.

Elaina would have rather died than touch a drink in the Goblin Kingdom only goodness knew what kind of creature may have touched the glass. Instead she batted her eyelashes and began the game, "We have come to meet your sweet bride…you can hardly keep her all to yourself you know…that would be very rude."

Jareth smiled…now he knew what the little witches were up to…they wanted a look at Sarah so they could start gossip to destroy her before she even made her debut…well, luck was on his side…

He turned to them with a sorrowful look on his face, "I'm afraid that is impossible at the moment…you see, she is not here."

Elaina looked like she sucked on a lemon, "Not here? Why ever not?"

"The Electress has generously offered to help her plan our engagement party…in fact she just left for the Ubian castle this morning…I am sure she would have been delighted to meet you. Let me offer you her regrets at being deprived of your delightful company."

Dull witted Lucilla was quite charmed at the Goblin King's demeanor and explanation but Elaina was incensed to be foiled out of the plot. Yes, Movan did send them to rip the little Abovegrounder apart…she was not even going to be seen by the rest of society until she had been thoroughly smeared in a campaign started by them exposing her weaknesses. But that could not happen now…they at least had to meet the girl before they could trash her.

Elaina was not ready to give up quite yet…she thought to test the Goblin King. "Is it true that she is an Abovegrounder?

Jareth could see Elaina was sharpening her claws but he was ready.

"Yes, it is true."

Elaina smoothed her hair as if she hadn't a care in the world, "I must say, it was surprising…I mean hearing that you chose an Abovegrounder…confidentially speaking, we pictured you and Movan ruling the Goblin Kingdom one day."

Jareth smoothly replied, "Of course, Movan would have made an excellent queen but Lady Sarah also has her charms, a speculation with which I am sure you will agree once you meet her face to face."

Elaina frowned…the Goblin King was slick…he complimented Movan and did not give away anything….she knew she was beaten…for the moment…..

She and Lucilla rose…"Well, we won't take any more of your time. Of course, we will just have to wait until the party to meet your fiancé. Then with a small gleam in her eye she added, "I am sure she will be worth the wait."

Jareth took the threat the way Elaina meant it….he knew Sarah would be under the closest scrutiny at the ball…oh yes, the little cats would make sure of that.


	25. Of Sand And Bog

**Of Sand and Bog**

**Bog definition:** An area having a wet, spongy, acidic substrate composed chiefly of sphagnum moss and peat in which characteristic shrubs and herbs and sometimes trees usually grow. **American Heritage**

**David and Goliath:** The time had come. David he walked toward Goliath the Philistine. Goliath started walking towards David….. He looked at David's staff and slingshot and said, "Am I a dog that you come to beat me with sticks?" Goliath began to curse David by his pagan gods. "Come here and I will give your flesh to the birds and other animals," Goliath roared**. Holy Bible, I Samuel 17**

* * *

The Goblin guards turned towards the curious sound of a boy's giggling that could be heard echoing down the stone corridors of the Goblin Castle – it was a sound they were unfamiliar with…echoes of a young boy obviously enjoying himself…sounds that had not been heard in these halls since Jareth was a lad….long long ago. The guards looked at each other….whatever was causing the laughter was going on inside the young Master's room…

Toby giggled as the parrot squawked and Sir Didymus whipped his stick through the air.

"You missed me, you ruffian….hah," screeched Thackery as he flew then perched on a figurehead over a doorway teasingly just out of the stick's reach. The little knight shook his fist, "Come down from there knave and I will show thee who is the ruffian,"

Sir Didymus growled and showed his teeth at the parrot, but Thackery was not about to give up so easily. In response to the challenge the parrot dramatically waved his wing and a sparkling gold tunic and pants appeared on Toby's bed. Thackery lifted his beak and sniffed, "Master Toby will bring pride to the Goblin King wearing clothing befitting his station…a prince of the Labyrinth."

Sir Didymus eyed the sparkling garment in disgust, "That is not for a young prince….that is for a fairy…you blustering coward! I say Master Toby will be dressed to do Lady Sarah proud…as future defender of the land." The little knight went to the wardrobe and produced a belted tunic and pants in forest green."

The parrot flew and squawked, the knight swung his stick and Toby giggled.

* * *

Sarah was surprised to be escorted to the Library…she had imagined she would have been taken to the dining room to be presented to the Melody's company. Even more puzzling was the fact that upon being ushered into the room she noticed Melody was alone holding a drink by the fireplace.

The Electress, who looked elegant and formidable dressed in a silver slack set, swept her eyes over Sarah. Putting her drink down on the mantle Melody greeted her with a small smile," I see the Seamstress finally got her wish…someone to wear one of her creations…I must say, you do the frock justice."

Sarah returned the smile…she was dressed in a powder blue long sleeved sheath with a high backed pointed collar. Although unadorned the dress was made in an unusual Underground fabric that was soft to the touch yet appeared stiff, giving the wearer an ethereal look.

Melody continued, "If you are pleased with her work she will be chosen to make your wedding gown….only if you agree, of course."

To Sarah the words, "make your wedding gown" brought home the fact she was to be married. It seemed strange that she had to keep reminding herself that part of her near future included taking a trip down the aisle (of whatever they did in the Underground) and being wed to the Goblin King. It was still a foreign idea to marry someone she hardly knew…and certainly did not love.

Also she was also surprised the Electress had asked her permission…it seemed since she had arrived in the Underground she was being told what to do rather than asked. Relieved she did not have to think about choosing who she would have make her dress for a wedding she didn't really want she nodded her agreement.

"Good, I am sure she will be most honored to work on a project worthy of her talents." Pointing to her own ensemble Melody chuckled, "I'm afraid I don't give her much of a chance to use her imagination."

Melody noticed Sarah scanning the room and answered her unspoken question, "My friends requested to meet you where we would have more privacy…follow me."

Swiftly Melody walked to the bookcase pushing the button that opened the secret door then strode ahead. Sarah hesitated…although the Electress had not threatened her in any way since she had arrived she did not trust her yet…her intuition told her this woman's simple explanations were not all they seemed. Yet, she considered the fact that if this were a trap what real choice did she have? Besides, the Goblin King trusted Melody….and although that was not the saying much, was all she had to go on for right now.

Without further thought Sarah stepped through the opening.

As her eyes adjusted to the torch lit darkness she noticed Melody beckoning her to follow down the stone staircase to a heavy wooden door. Looking at the thick walls surrounding her Sarah knew the passageway led to a room that was not simply private, it was isolated….probably soundproof …bringing to mind the feeling of an oubliette…which of course did nothing to ease Sarah's trepidation.

Melody led her into a windowless stone room where three women were gathered around the only furnishing in the space, a large round table. As soon as the ladies rose to greet her the pendants the women wore began to pulsate and glow with increasing intensity. In amazement Sarah stood transfixed as silvery light danced about the room and then completely enveloped her still form.

The overbearing light made her dizzy with its intensity, knees buckling her vision shifted and swirled and she would have hit the floor had Melody not caught her. Swiftly the four women laid Sarah's prone body on the round table then joined hands around her in a circle.

Sarah had the sensation of falling in pitch darkness...eerily she began to experience a series of visions: dancing with the Goblin King as he sang, "Falling in love…", she saw her real parents hugging each other for a picture at a party, she saw herself receiving an award at a spelling bee when she was ten….and she continued to fall.

She landed on her hands and knees in the darkness to the sound of crashing waves and the feeling of sand under her palms.

* * *

Turnin flicked his long white hair over one shoulder as he walked down the hallway of his castle. The magnificent white marble palace was constructed just for him…a gift from his grateful and obedient subjects. But he could not appreciate the beauty of the semi precious structure that surrounded him… he was in a foul mood and was not pleased…not pleased at all.

His ever changing eyes reflected deep purple hues as he considered the failure of his carefully laid out scheme. He did not know who was assassinating his Changelings but someone knew his plans….and it was obviously someone of great power. It seemed that as soon as he put one of his imposters in place they were swiftly dealt with…and interestingly enough in different ways. Some of his Changelings were slain by knife or arrow, some were cleverly poisoned and still others seemed to have lost their minds and committed suicide as though through the power of suggestion.

He racked his brain trying to figure out who his potential enemy could be…certainly he knew none of the local royalty liked him but he surmised that they were jealous of his superior intellect…but no one had confronted him directly. Suddenly he stopped moving… a moment of clear insight came to him…perhaps he was not dealing with one enemy…perhaps it was several…even a small group. Yes, that would explain the different forms of dispatch…ahh, a conspiracy then.

Whoever it was took great pains to hide their identity and, he reasoned, was therefore inferior in abilities since they chose not fight him direct.

Armed with this new insight he became animated once more and continued down the majestic hallway passing several rooms where various Changelings were being indoctrinated for their new roles as royalty. He stopped and peered into one chamber where a woman who looked like Melody's twin sat staring into a radiating crystal….Turnin smiled slyly to himself…soon this one would be ready to assume the Electress's identity…yes, very soon indeed.

Inwardly he lamented…but what good would it do to continue with this plan if it meant failure at every turn? To succeed he needed to find and vanquish his enemy once and for all. While he was very powerful some abilities still remained beyond his grasp…he would need help….an ally who was even stronger than him….someone who agreed with his twisted vision.

He knew there existed one being in creation that fit that description…The Black Dragon, a creature of darkness and loathing, Lord of the Night.

Until now Turnin had resisted calling on the Lord of Darkness….it was a very risky move because he could not be controlled even by Turnin's great powers. But the desire to have dominion over all….the distorted need to be godlike won out over the mage's reluctance. He decided he would seek an audience with The Black Dragon…and perhaps gain an alliance to further his dream…to become Master of the Underground.

* * *

Outside the Castle beyond the Goblin City, Jareth listened patiently as Thackery continued his tirade concerning Sir Didymus, "…I am telling your majesty that he is a menace to the Kingdom and should be sent away…far far away….somewhere he can't do any harm…to to …I know…the Bog of Eternal Stench…that is where he belongs…."

Jareth looked at the parrot and deadpanned, "But you see that is where he came from…"

Thackery put his wing to his chest in amazement…then looked at the Goblin King knowingly…"Well, I am not surprised, in fact it fits that such a personage came from filth…"

While Jareth was a snob himself he could not abide it in others. Lifting his head and looking down his nose at the parrot the Goblin King drawled, "Perhaps we should leave well enough alone…hmmm? Besides, I am quite growing fond of his taste…"

In shock, Thackery's huffy response was not thought out…the indignant tone he used with the Goblin King sealed his fate, "Well…I never…."

Before he could blink the Parrot found himself upside down precariously dangling from a thin branch roped to one claw over the foulest smelling river of bubbling mess he could not even have imagined in his worst nightmare. In reflex he swiftly covered his beak with his wing which caused the branch he was dangling from to snap a little.

The Goblin's King's voice surrounded him, "I wouldn't make any sudden movements if I were you…." The branch snapped a little more and Thackery fainted from the sheer horror of the thought of falling in.

* * *

Orange light broke through the darkness and Sarah saw she was on her hands and knees on a beach of some kind dimly aware that the four queens were standing behind her.

As the wind wildly whipped her hair about her face she sensed a presence in front of her that was large….powerful…..unknown.

"Sarah" a voice hissed.

She scrambled to her feet and backed into the queens as she came face to face with a mammoth silver Dragon.

The Dragon lowered his head and stretched its neck in her direction, "Do not be afraid."

Sarah, who was in awe but never one who could be called a shrinking violet, responded with more courage than she felt, "That is easy for you to say, Dragon."

Since the beast had not destroyed her yet and the queens seemed calm Sarah became bolder and demanded, "Who are you and why am I here?"

The Dragon's eyes sparkled with recognition…although he had known the girl's bold dreams it was refreshing to have his faith in her spirit validated face to face. He knew that some beings gained strength from being tested through hardship and pain…such as The Electress… but this girl…this girl had power from the sheer force of her personality….it was a gift from The Higher Wisdom itself.

The creature took his claw and lifted a scale near his heart from which a silver crystal emerged and floated in Sarah's direction. She knew the orb held the answer to her questions and willingly held out her hand to receive it. When the crystal gently nestled in her palm all the history of Turnin and the Circle of the Pendant was revealed to her in rapid succession and she understood what evil had taken hold in the Underground.

When the visions were finished the crystal vanished and Sarah lifted her eyes to the beast, "What does all this have to do with me?"

The Silver Dragon responded, "There is a prophecy of these times that has been recited from the beginning…...

**_"When the Mighty One falls_**

**_From the Serpent's sword of Darkness_**

**_And the world grows cold_**

**_On the Day of Waxing_**

**_She who thrice Defeated her Dreams_**

**_Will ally with Power_**

**_Joined in Battle to defeat the Night"_**

Sarah stood dumbfounded…."She who thrice Defeated her Dreams"….three times the Goblin King had offered her the chance to have her dreams and three times she refused: first, when Toby was taken, second in the ballroom when she shattered her dream and third during the final confrontation with the Goblin King.

Melody stepped slightly forward, "But are you sure this is the girl? "

The Dragon confidently hissed, "Yes."

Sarah, who was not convinced shot back forcefully, "Based on what? Some old saying that may or may not apply to me…look at me…I am no warrior…. you are mistaken Dragon…you have the wrong woman."

Without warning The Dragon roared which made the women immediately hold their hands over their ears to muffle the ear splitting sound. He was a Dragon, after all, and not used to being challenged, especially by so puny a being.

Abruptly he stopped the sound and swung his head low, craning his neck menacingly towards Sarah, "You call me mistaken? You dare call the Lord of Dreams unknowledgeable?'"

Sarah had had enough of this egotistical creature whose attitude reminded her of the Goblin King…her back was up and she was way too angry now to be intimidated…she didn't care who he was…. As Sarah lifted her chin to do battle, flashing eyes completed the dark look on her face would have sent demons running.

Narrowing her eyes into slits she craned her neck upward toward the creature, "Yes, I call you mistaken."

Sarah and the Dragon locked eyes…neither moved of blinked for several moments…it was a staring contest and battle of wills. While someone else might have backed down from a Dragon knowing they were hopelessly overpowered Sarah was not logical when it came to confrontation….all she knew or thought in those moments is that she was not going to let some mythical creature boss her around.

Finally the beast lifted its head and turned towards Melody, "As you can see for yourself Electress…yes, I am quite sure this is the girl…"


	26. Mission Unacceptable

**Mission Unacceptable**

It is a mistake to try to look too far ahead. The chain of destiny can only be grasped one link at a time. **Sir Winston Churchill**

We're not lost. We're locationally challenged. **Jolm M. Ford**

* * *

As twilight fell over the windswept beach of La Petite Morte a mighty serpentine beast stood facing a comparatively diminutive dark haired girl flanked by four women. With the increasing darkness the creature's scales shimmered luminous silver as though welcoming the night and the time of dreams…..

Sarah raised her right hand to her brow – shielding her eyes from the rising brightness of the creature's facade. For most people just the thought of sharing the same landscape with such a creature would put them in a state of shock but Sarah was beginning to take impossible experiences such as this in stride…after all, she was in the Underground.

What did surprise her was her own boldness….she knew in general she was not a pushover but to take on a Dragon? And yet, in some strange way it wasn't surprising at all. She could feel her old self returning but with a decidedly interesting edge…. somewhere somehow she had become more than she was when she left the Labyrinth as a girl. Like the Escher Room of the final challenge, she felt she had been taken apart and put back together in pieces of the girl that left the Underground and pieces of the young woman she had become. …."the sum of the parts is greater than the whole" she mused.

The Dragon considered the frail girl in front of him and was very pleased she had displayed such courage in the face of overwhelming odds….that is exactly the strength she would need and more to face Turnin…yes, that and much more…..for this girl's tests had just begun…..

Sarah still was not satisfied that that she needed to do this…after all, just because evil existed did not mean she had be the one to fight it. With the logic of a lawyer she asked the mighty beast a deciding question, "Ok…for the moment let's say I am the right woman but don't accept the challege…what if I say no and walk away?"

The Dragon had expected denial and hesitation on the part of the girl….it was understandable….who wanted to take on such a task? Nonetheless, it was her destiny ….as she would soon see for herself….

The Great Beast rose up, "Behold the future if you refuse lady," and proceeded to snort out of his nostrils a puff of smoke that formed into a vision of the future in front of the women's eyes. The queens beside Sarah gasped as the pictures moved through several events in rapid succession…bloody wars between kingdoms…Turnin's rise in power…and the final vision, a siege on the Goblin City. Even with the help of Ludo's rocks the Goblin Army was no match for the overwhelming forces that surrounded the castle. Sarah knew that even if the Goblin King and Toby could survive the battle and escape somehow eventually they would be hunted down…for there would not be a safe place left in the Underground.

"Stop…enough." Sarah cried as she turned away from the vision, "I understand what will happen…"

Immediately the pictures faded and the Dragon stated simply, "Then you accept.."

Sarah turned and faced him again, "Do I really have a choice?"

Melody understood Sarah's pain and in empathy put an arm around her, "We will help you Sarah…we are in this together…all of us." The other queens murmmered their agreement letting Sarah know she was not alone.

Sarah exhaled a long breath in resignation, "Ok, what next? What do I have to do?"

Immediately she felt the weight of a dangling object between her breasts and looking down she saw a pendant identical to the other queens now hung on a silver chain around her neck. As Sarah grasped the crystal and brought it to eye level the Dragon's eyes shone with an inner power, "You will become a member of the Circle of the Pendant to learn the art of battle. On the day of Waxing, in three weeks time, you will join with power to defeat Turnin Aboveground… for where he was made is where he must be destroyed….."

Sarah's eyes skipped from side to side…three weeks…three weeks….what could she do in three weeks? Looking up she was immediately calmed as she silently scanned the assembly dedicated warriors around her and drew strength from their commitment to destroy this evil before it took hold of the Underground. Could she do no less for Toby's sake?

There remained one unanswered question. "You said I will join with power….what power?"

With obvious pride the large creature lifted its head and explained, "The Great Wisdom has given the Dragons a special gift…one egg…one hatchling for each Dragon to continue the species if an Old One should fall. "

The mountainous body of the beast stepped slightly to the side revealing a much smaller version of itself…a scarlet colored Dragon. "Behold…our hatching is but a babe...ten thousand of your years…she is our hope…the offspring of the Dragon of War. For Turnin is half human and half Dragon and must be defeated by the same."

As if on cue the little red Dragon let loose an exhalation of fire and roared enthusiastically, "Maim…kill…destroy!"

In the same manner and voice she used when Hoggle told her to run from the Cleaners Sarah exclaimed, "What?"

* * *

In a field outside the Castle the Goblin feast was in full swing. Wisely the gathering was not held inside the Castle walls….the Goblin species as a whole was an unruly lot…. but a bunch of drunk Goblins…well…it was complete mayhem.

Although surrounded by intoxicated subjects the Goblin King cut a stunning figure for he had dressed in some of his finest spun garments with the same precision and care as if he were host of some grand soiree. It was part of Jareth's nature to make show in his kingdom for the Goblins that although they could not rise to a higher standard in their thought processes he represented a majestic leader. Yes, he might be the king of just a bunch on mangy, riot seeking half wits but he certainly did not have to appear that way.

Yet, it was interesting to note that although his appearance was that of a poised, cultured and well bred king his behavior was not entirely so loftily displayed…indeed, as he leisurely walked amongst the active throng he occasionally poked an unconscious Goblin with his walking stick just for fun. He liked to see them momentarily bat at the air then turn over and continue to sleep…ah, the joy of a good poke….after all, under all the fine clothes and impeccable manners he was still the "Goblin" king….

After the last poke Jareth looked up from his vantage point and saw Hoggle and Ludo in the middle of the field watching Toby as he played a game of "Toss the Smallest Goblin" with a group of his larger subjects. Jareth was pleased that Toby had so quickly lost some of his shyness and was now actively engaged with the Goblins….spending time with them was the best way for the lad to learn about and take measure of the creatures and their limitations.

Watching Toby Jareth idly wondered if Sarah was adapting as well as her brother and offhandedly decided to take a look and see. With a practiced flick of the wrist Jareth produced a crystal in his gloved hand and casually commanded, "Show me Sarah."

The contents of the crystal clouded and swirled but no picture emerged…in response the Goblin King raised his eyebrow.

"Show me Sarah," he commanded again with more force in his voice.

When the crystal showed the same result a dark look registered on Jareth's handsome face…under other circumstances the Goblin King would have reacted with calm indifference…but these were dangerous times….he swiftly strode to Hoggle and Ludo.

Hoggle, Ludo and Toby immediately became alarmed when the Goblin King informed them he could not raise Lady Sarah in the Crystal and started asking lots of questions Jareth could not answer. Impatiently taking charge of the situation Jareth simply stated that since he would be leaving the Goblin Castle for the Ubian Kingdom he was placing the three of them under the tightest security and waved his arm.

Before they could react Hoggle, Ludo and Toby found themselves in the Escher room with the Goblin King. Looking around Ludo immediately groaned, "Feel dizzy….errr…feel dizzy."

Ignoring him Hoggle asked, "What is this place?" Jareth could not help but smirk with pride, "It is my own design…the final puzzle…a place to confuse the enemy."

Hoggle scratched his head and looked around, "Yes, I can see that…I'm sure confused."

Jareth pointed his walking stick at the entrance to the maze and it was immediately bricked off….they were effectively sealed in the room. Toby asked, "What has happened to my mother?"

Bending to the boy's eye level the Goblin King said with more assurance than he felt, "Probably nothing…but I have to see for myself…you will be safe here until I return." Jareth produced three crystals and tossed one to each of them and faded from sight while his rich voice echoed around them…."If anyone other than I comes in this room use the crystal."

For a few moments in the silence that followed Jareth's departure the three companions looked about the remarkable structure until Ludo moaned in despair…"Feel dizzy." The giant beast lifted his head and let out a series of small howls to which some of the stones responded by scraping and moving to fashion a bench large enough for the three of them to sit on. As Toby and Hoggle looked at each other in amazement Ludo plopped his large body down on part of the bench and simply stated, "Stones…friends…"

* * *

Sarah could not believe what she was seeing and hearing, "You expect me to join forces with a baby Dragon?"

The Silver Dragon answered easily, "It is the only way to defeat Turnin…he is human and Dragon and must be defeated by the same. Our joy, our power will go with you to learn your ways and to ready herself for the confrontation."

Sarah could not help being sarcastic….this was too much. "So let me see if I have this right….you want me to take a red war dragon with me…learn the art of battle….go Aboveground and defeat an evil wizard in three weeks time…do I have that right?" Before the Dragon could answer Sarah continued being sardonic with a question," Ah…won't someone see I have a red baby dragon with me? I mean, won't that be noticed by someone…anyone?"

The Dragon did not dignify Sarah's manner with a response…he was above getting into a spitting match with such a creature although he did answer the question, "See the form in which she will appear."

Sarah looked again in the direction of the baby dragon and caught her breath…in place of the creature was a stunningly a beautiful young oriental woman dressed in a red high collared shift with a silver dragon embroidered down the body of the garment.

The large beast lifted his head, "You must go…the Goblin King approaches the Ubian Castle to find Sarah."

"But…" Sarah gasped trying to get in another question….and it was too late for she found herself with the other women in the library of the Ubian Castle in a blink of an eye.

* * *

Left alone to his thoughts The Silver Dragon pondered the unwritten future of the confrontation between his warriors and Turnin to come. He knew the wizard was ready to call upon the most evil and defiled power – that of the Black Dragon and felt momentarily uneasy. The Black Dragon could not be defeated by one dragon alone…it was too powerful. Yet as he raised his head and looked at the stars in the heavens he knew the Higher Wisdom always prevailed…but he did not know what series of events would play out. He did not fear for the hatchling for he knew her survival was assured…but he did not know what would happen to the young human Sarah or the queens. He had to comfort himself with the knowledge that the Higher Wisdom would do what was best.

He reflected on his own actions and had wisely schooled the baby not to mention her true name to cause unnecessary stress for the young girl who would have her hands full to get ready for the battle to come. No….it would not do for Sarah to know the baby's name was Armageddon.

Armageddon….a name that was both welcomed and feared among the inhabitants of the Aboveground…yes, the baby would survive this battle to be present and active Aboveground in the last days as was her destiny. Of course, no one knew when those days were to be...no one, not even the Dragons of Knowledge and Dreams. But the Silver Dragon also knew what Sarah would have rejected….Armageddon needed to be in her proper place to fulfill the Higher Wisdom's purpose when the time came.


	27. To Tell The Truth

**To Tell The Truth**

Any fool can tell the truth, but it requires a man of some sense to know how to lie well.

**Samuel Butler**

One Ring to rule them all,  
One Ring to find them,  
One Ring to bring them all  
and in the darkness bind them. **J. R. R. Tolkien The Fellowship of the Ring**

* * *

The five women had just arrived in the Library of the Ubian Castle when a white barn owl started tapping on one of the windows seeking entrance to the room. While Jareth could have just appeared in the Library it was still civil to knock – he had manners even in these circumstances. Since he could clearly see with his own eyes that Sarah was present and obviously in good health he felt relieved…but he still wanted to know why he could not call up her image in the Crystal…he needed answers.

When Falette opened the window he fluttered in and immediately morphed into the impeccably dressed Goblin King complete with both hands on hips. Although Sarah had somewhat gotten used to his striking appearance even she gasped at the dashing figure he cut in breathtaking garments he wore made of finely spun silver.

Jareth, ever vain and proud, could instantly see the effect his attractive appearance had on the women and played the moment to its hilt. He made a graceful bow as he held Sarah's eyes for a second too long and breathed huskily, "Ladies."

It was enough to send shivers up Sarah's spine and it took all her melting willpower not to walk up to him and to proceed to run her hands up his chest as she passionately kissed him with longing and hunger. In this unguarded moment she realized why it was ever so dangerous to be alone with Jareth…it was so seductive….it was a good thing the Goblin King did not read minds….

Just then Jareth winked at her knowingly…as though he did read her mind….damn his arrogant vain gorgeous soul….

Breaking eye contact with Sarah the Goblin King quickly scanned the room and noticed a stunningly attractive oriental girl he had never seen before. Smoothly Jareth turned to Melody and proceeded to explain his unexpected appearance, "Electress, I could not raise Sarah in the Crystal and became concerned…is everything all right?"

Melody nodded that all was well but before she could speak Jareth motioned towards the petite girl, "Then may I inquire as to the lovely young lady I have not had the pleasure to meet?" While Jareth had an eye for beauty – and indeed the young girl was amazingly beautiful, intuition told him that something was amiss with her. Something in the way she held herself or something in her eyes…he was not quite sure but he was determined not to leave he fully understood who she was and her purpose…her presence somehow made him uncomfortable although he did not know why.

Melody, although normally a quick thinker, was hesitant in responding. She had several things to explain that sounded plausible in quick succession and started with, "Of course, Jareth, King of the Goblins, may I introduce you to…to…"

The petite oriental girl boldly stepped up to the Goblin King, placing her hands on her little hips surveying him up and down as though he were prey and announced in a gravelly voice, "I am Arma…Sarah's bodyguard."

Internally the Electress sighed with relief…the little dragon had furnished a tale that Melody could follow up on….but of course, dragons were quite resourceful and very intelligent. Yet, that voice….the sound did not quite fit the body of a petite girl….it was a deep unworldly voice…well, they would have to make do somehow…

Jareth smirked as he bowed before Arma in acknowledgement of their introduction and thought to himself….a bodyguard….ha….she was but a frail child…a mere wisp of a thing…..yet she possessed an unusual voice of power….

Arma caught the smirk and was not one to mince words or situations…she was the Dragon of War and immediately called the Goblin King out on his uncertainty…it was an insult that he should think she could not engage in battle…

"You show on your face Goblin King that you don't believe I can slay my enemies and protect Lady Sarah. To that challenge I say defend yourself here and now if you are able."

Without further warning the young maid jumped and somersaulted into the air with the intention of landing behind Jareth to take him from behind but the Goblin King's reflexes were put into motion as soon as his brain registered her intention and he leapt as well becoming an owl as soon as his feet left the floor. Just as he thought he had outmaneuvered the cunning girl she caught him midair by his claw and with unusual strength effectively forced him to perch on her arm until she reached the ground once more.

With a curt bow of the head to the owl of a met and dignified challenge Arma released him onto the floor and he immediately changed again into the Goblin King.

Jareth's mind whirled as he looked sharply at Arma….with a offhand gait he circled her still form to see if there was something he could catch…some detail that would give away just who she was ….this was obviously not just any young girl…..true it was a surprise attack but she moved with such a single minded purpose it was as though it ran through her being to defeat the enemy in any way possible. He knew it must be his imagination brought on by the swift and surprising turn of events but he would swear he saw a little bit of smoke coming out of her nostrils…

Sarah was speechless and thought Jareth would certainly know by this display Arma was no ordinary creature and she would have some explaining to do but the Electress had not been idly watching the events transpire before her without running the gears in her sharp mind to explain it all away.

As Jareth circled Arma Melody took charge of the situation and swiftly spoke up before Jareth could do too much thinking of his own, "Yes, as you can see I have taken my own security measures for Sarah's protection. The reason you could not call up Sarah's image in the Crystal is because we had gone to fetch Arma from the Shadowlands and have just returned."

Jareth strode up to Melody with an incredulous look on his face, "Shadowlands? You are familiar with the Shadowlands?"

Melody waved her hand in the air all too casually. "Oh yes, although I don't talk about it much but I have friends there who recommended Arma to me. She has been trained in the art of combat since she was a child and as you can bear witness is quite gifted in that regard, she makes an excellent bodyguard for Sarah."

Jareth silently pondered this and knew it was false…first of all no one knew much about the Shadowlands and all be told no one wanted to know much about it either. It was rumored to be a land of the forgotten…a place where grey mists grew out of the ground and drew away the life force of all who stood on its land….a kind of living death to those who dwelt there.

In all his life he had never heard of anyone coming to or from its section of the Underground…and here was Melody speaking about traveling through it as though it were a walk in the park…it did not ring true. She was hiding something…something about the girl but Jareth knew if he confronted her it would be for naught…the Electress was lying to him for a reason and he sensed it was intended for Sarah's good. He would pretend to buy the story for now but would get to the bottom of this one way or another…of that he was sure.

Instead of betraying any of his thoughts or suspicions Jareth merely nodded as if that Melody had explained everything and drawled, "Yes, hmmm…I see."

* * *

In the heart of the Valley of White Stone, home of the Changlings, rose a glorious white marble palace that glistened like diamonds in the sunlight. No one could have dreamed that this magnificent structure – this promise of goodness and purity housed beneath it one of the foulest dungeons known to any species. The ruler of this kingdom, Turnin, had so brainwashed the Changlings that they now believed in torture as a means of purification. Sadly it is one of the oldest tales…the loss of independent thought and questioning of the compassionate heart when wickedness is allowed to spread unchallenged.

Outside the west wall of the pristine castle is cleverly hidden stone stairway that leads to its very bowels…a place where the air stagnates and takes on an acidic smell…it is almost tangible to the tongue…the fear and sweat of the tortured Changelings. Just a few more steps down and moans become audible as well as the gruff voices of those who are engaged in torturing the pitiful souls.

Right at the bottom of the staircase are two heavy black marble doors that lack mercy simply in their cold hard design. This is the entrance to Turnin's most secret chamber…his place of worship to the dark forces…a place where he can conduct the unspeakable in privacy.

The black robed figure draws symbols in the air above a withering gagged Changeling boy on a black marble alter. The mage is chanting in an unknown tongue for the forces of darkness to accept his offering and grant him a boon as he reaches into the folds of his robe for the daggers that will produce the sacrifice and achieve his aim.

Without hesitation he plunges the deadly weapons straight into the boy's heart, killing him instantly – a small mercy for the terrified lad but Turnin does not care about that…he only hopes his sacrifice of innocence is accepted.

Although the room is dimly lit it starts to darken even more and the mage knows something powerful and inhuman approaches the alter…he can feel the blackness slithering towards him then he hears a lapping sound and realizes something is drinking the boy's blood pooling on the floor. Even with his black heart Turnin still possesses enough humanity to feel some fear in the presence of pure evil.

Deep in the darkness a disembodied voice demands, "Who summons me?"

The wizard decides not to show the fear he feels because in this moment he knows that could mean his destruction. "It is I, Turnin, Wizard of Night, Chancellor of the Kingdom of White Stone and Destroyer of the Red Dragon of War."

The voice chuckled chillingly in response, "I smell human in you and that I devour whole…tell me why I should not just eat your flesh."

Under the black hood reflected in the almost extinguished light the mage smiled showing sharp teeth…"Because I would serve you better alive,"

* * *

If there was one thing Jareth loved it was watching others squirm as they lied their way out of situations…call it a personality trait…call it his sense of humor…call it what you will but he was not done with this assembly of liars yet…

Turning quickly to Melody and holding her eyes he asked,"And the name of your friend in the Shadowlands is?"

Sarah and the other queens held their breath….they knew Jareth suspected something and everything hinged on the Electress…for the moment.

Melody had not been in politics this long for nothing and knew how to turn the tables, "Why do you ask?"

Disappointed he had met a brick wall Jareth idly replied, "Simple curiosity…nothing more."

Before she could respond he turned to his next target….Sarah. He noticed she sported a new necklace…then looking past her to Solin he noticed she also had the same pendant….ahhh…an edge..

Abruptly striding up to Sarah he grasped her pendant holding her eyes, "Interesting pendant….wherever did you get it?"

Sarah was not a politician…normally not a liar and could not think so quickly on her feet, she paused as she stared into his eyes….

Margot stepped up to the twosome, "It was a gift from Melody…the Electress has kindly given each of us one."

Jareth did not remove his eyes from Sarah's for a heartbeat…then dropped the pendant and slowly turned to Margot clearly disappointed in not catching someone up, "I see."

At this point the room was filled with the tension of knowing…Jareth knew they were lying…they knew he knew….he knew they knew he knew…and so on. The Goblin King knew there was nothing to be gained by furthering the game….but he did glean important information…they were all up to something…and they were in it together…

Bowing low to the ladies the Goblin King stated in his most gratuitous fashion, "Since all is well I will not interrupt your evening further…ladies."

No one was fooled by his manner…they all knew he would be watching, waiting for an opportunity to find out what was really going on…they had to be careful…so very careful.


	28. A Tale of Two Libraries

**A Tale of Two Libraries**

Some book there is that she desires to see. Which is it, girl, of these? Open them, boy. But thou art deeper read and better skilled: Come and take choice of all my library, And so beguile thy sorrow, till the heavens Reveal the damned contriver of this deed.  
**William Shakespeare**

Carry the battle to them. Don't let them bring it to you.

**Harry S Truman**

* * *

When Jareth left the women exhaled a collective sigh of relief and Falette stated the obvious, "He suspects something."

Solin, ever sarcastic. drawled, "You don't say."

Melody broke in…"Now is not the time to start sniping at each other….Arma…what did you think you were doing going after the Goblin King like that?"

Arma, who only did what came naturally, was surprised by the question…even more surprised that she was being admonished…and by a mere queen of the Underground. Lifting her head proudly she snorted and a large puff of smoke came out of her nostrils. "He challenged….I accepted…he lost."

Arma then noticed all the women starting rubbing their heads….it was strange…this place…these beings…they seemed not to understand the simplest things…

Melody walked up to Arma and put an arm around her small shoulder, "We will teach you our ways so that you do not give away your identity…doing what you did tonight can put all of us in danger."

Arma still did not understand why all of them could not just find the enemy and lay waste to him tonight…hers was the soul of immediate action….war did not wait patiently…war did not play politics….but in accordance with The Great Silver One's wishes that she bide her time until the Waxing of the Moon she nodded her agreement….whatever their ways were she would know them immediately so not to betray her fellow warriors.

"I will learn." Arma stated and abruptly broke away from Melody then strode directly to the Library shelves and started scanning and selecting books.

Wearily Melody said, "You can do that tomorrow Arma…it is time for bed."

Arma replied curtly without missing a beat, "I don't sleep."

* * *

The Goblin King was busy in his own library….looking for and selecting certain volumes that may shed some light on this girl Arma….and the pendants. They were crystals and that was very interesting in itself for as far as he knew his was the only kingdom involved in crystals.

Ahh….he found one of the books he was looking for….Obscure Kingdoms and Their History….

Just as he put his gloved hand on the volume there was a knock on the library door. Without turning Jareth called out, "Enter."

Sir Didymus held his head high as he pranced into the room and proceeded to remove his feathered cap….for one did not address the King sporting a headdress. His eyes widened when he took in the vastness of the library…he had never seen this room, only heard of it.

Without turning Jareth impatiently called behind his back," Yes…what do you want?", expecting to hear some Goblin voice asking for a privilege or telling him some inane thing as usual.

The little knight cleared his throat, "Ahem…your Majesty…I heard about what happened tonight and wanted your lordship to know that if you ever have need of a humble but brave knight's services I am more than at the ready."

Jareth's head quickly turned towards his surprise visitor who responded with a flourished bow to his King.

Well, this was unexpected….but not unwelcome for Jareth had wanted to speak to the little knight but did not find the opportunity.

Jareth turned to squarely face the knight, "Ah….Sir Didymus….is it not? I have been meaning to have a word with you."

Jareth inwardly smirked….this was going to be interesting….

The little knight was truly surprised that the Goblin King knew who he was never mind wanted to have a word with him.

As was Jareth's habit when he wanted to remain casual while challenging his opponent he idly started to wander the room feigning interest in selected objects while making his point, "Yes, I have heard of your and Thackery's….let me see how to put this...disagreements."

Sir Didymus opened his mouth but Jareth just held his hand up to silence his subject letting him know he was not finished.

"While I normally do not concern myself with such small matters as Master Toby's wardrobe I fear this subject has been thrust upon me to settle since it has brought unresolved strife in my Kingdom."

The knight could no longer contain himself and breached protocol, "But as your Majesty must surely see, it is no small matter how the young Master dresses…Lady Sarah herself put me in charge of his wardrobe for a reason...that...that…. peacock Thackery would have him dress in glitter, sissy fabrics and...it pains me to even speak it...RUFFLES….certainly your Lordship can see that is inappropriate for a future defender of the land,"

The two beings stared at each other in silence for a heartbeat or two…..Jareth's cocked his head as his eyes twinkled in mirth….the Goblin King pointedly and slowly looked down his own chest…the knight was horrified to realize the King's shirt was ruffled….

Sir Didymus looked completely abashed and started sputtering, "I did not mean…well…I certainly did not mean…"

Jareth's mischievously smiled and quickly held up his hand to stop Sir Didymus from continuing to trip over himself, "I know what you meant and it may surprise you to learn I agree with you."

The knight's eyes widened in surprise, "You do?"

Jareth raised his nose slightly in the air, "While Toby will be my heir he should not be some cheap imitation….he will be his own man….his own king…" Then bringing his tone and head slightly lower he looked the knight in the eye and drawled, "Besides, not everyone can carry off ruffles…eh?"

Everything was happening so fast Sir Didymus did not know exactly how to respond. "Yes…errr…no your Majesty."

Abruptly clapping his hands together Jareth smiled, "Good, it is settled then…you will choose Master Toby's wardrobe and Thackery will design his hat."

Sir Didymus growled. "You are going to allow that cur to design his hat? But your Majesty…"

Jareth locked his arms behind his back and rocked on his feet slightly, "Come, come Sir Didymus….you won the war…must you win every battle? Gracefully allow Thackery this small boon to soothe his dignity."

Sir Didymus reluctantly snarled his agreement.

Jareth again became animated and casually strolled about the room…"And as for the matter that brought you here…."

The knight stopped snarling and looked hopeful….

Silently Jareth recalled watching Sir Didymus taking on several of his guards single handed when Sarah's troupe laid siege to Goblin City….he remembered what the knight could not….that he had already been tested and in the face of overwhelming odds he fought bravely and valiantly…ready to give his life…..

"I have decided to put you in charge of the Goblin army."

* * *

Morvan's beautiful face held a dark look as she contemplated her next move to destroy Sarah before she could marry Jareth. As bats screeched overhead and rats scurried around the walls and corners of her bedroom she sneered at herself in her vanity mirror….she was surrounded by dolts and idiots…Elaina's visit to the Goblin Kingdom with that simpleton Lucilla in tow had failed her…damn.

She needed an intelligent design…a plan that would work….advice she could sink her sharp teeth into….but to just who could she turn? Who possessed the insight and icy calculation she needed? Then it came upon her, "Ah…. yes, Solin."

Solin was the perfect candidate…it was well known the Queen had frost where a heart should have been and keen intelligence to boot. Certainly if Morvan appealed to her sensibility…her station…she would see that the Goblin King marrying that girl was beneath him and help Morvan regain her rightful place by his side.

Satisfied that she had a workable plan in place Morvan began to brush her lustrous dark hair with a look of renewed determination on her face and thought….yes, little Sarah, you have not won yet.

* * *

A multitude of Dragons in all colors were gathered on the shores of La Petite Morte to do their own battle with the powers of darkness….now that the mage had joined with the Black Dragon it took all their combined forces to keep the women's identity and knowledge of the baby dragon from the mind of the evil beast.

A series of crystals formed and floated into the air from each Dragon's breast to shape an impenetrable shield of Knowing from the enemy. Although this took great fortitude every member was prepared to continue this for three weeks…until the time of Waxing….until the time of prophecy.

The Silver Dragon looked on at his brethren while his thoughts began to wander….he idly wondered if the girl Sarah and Goblin King had any notion of how they were entwined…how what they would consider fate had really been destiny in disguise. Of course, as all the Dragons did, he knew they dreamed of each other…even if they hardened their minds not to remember it upon the waking morn.

He knew they had dreamed of each other before they had even met….not exactly of each other but of their hidden desires in a mate. Sarah with her headstrong ways needed someone stronger…someone who could put her in her place…but be her steadfast ally in times of trouble….and Jareth needed challenge…a fighter…someone who could bring him back to reality when he thought too much of himself.

Yes…the Dragon thought to himself….if they all survived the future would be interesting for those two….very interesting indeed.


	29. Shadowlands

**Shadowlands**

Lestat: There comes a time for every vampire when the idea of eternity becomes momentarily unbearable. Living in the shadows, feeding in the darkness with only your own company to keep, rots into a solitary, hollow existence. Immortality seems like a good idea, until you realize you're going to spend it alone**. Anne Rice - Queen of the Damned**

Words have no power to impress the mind without the exquisite horror of their reality **Edgar Allan Poe**

* * *

The ladies of the Circle of the Pendant were amazed at how quickly and far Arma had come in her ability to mimic behavior befitting her form. Yes, it wasn't perfect since Arma was the Dragon of War after all, but she had come a long way.

First of all she had stopped trying to solve every problem with total annihilation of the enemy (which to her was anyone who disagreed with her) and she had also stopped being quite as curt and arrogant….while she was still stone faced and not charming by any stretch of the imagination she at least did not make others feel quite so out of sorts in her presence.

The ladies were also impressed that for the most part Arma had done much of it by herself….since that first night several days ago Arma had read the entire library of Ubian Castle and absorbed the information regarding the beings around her.

While the women were pleased with Arma's progress from Arma's viewpoint learning and taking on the behaviors of one of these beings was pure torture. The more she consciously acted as one of these creatures that would "make her fit in" the less she liked it….it went against all her nature. As her parent before her, all she wanted to do was make war and vanquish the enemy…that was her calling…that was the core of her being. She merely tolerated these puny annoying creatures called women…she only continued her education and attempted to learn their ways because the Silver One told her to….and in her opinion that was asking a lot.

With each day that passed she grew more restless, more agitated and longed for the Day of Waxing when she could fight….ahhhh yes, fight and destroy Turnin and take her rightful place as the Aboveground Dragon of War!

* * *

Jareth closed the book in disgust then paced the library with his gloved hands on hips; it did not provide any further information than any of the others he had selectively scanned over the past several days. When none of the books in his library gave him much information on the Shadowlands or the origin of crystals he had used his powers to summon and procure several more from the Great Library.

Beyond telling him (what he already knew) that the Shadowlands and the origins of crystals were a mystery he did learn one interesting tidbit - that crystals and dreams had always been connected…that he didn't know.

He had always believed that the dream gift he could convey in exchange for a babe was his alone – he could offer their dreams – their visions of wonder in exchange for the real prize – a new member of the Goblin Kingdom. It was a bit unsettling to learn that beyond him crystals may have held that power all along…

One other interesting side note came along with the "dream" connotation in the books…that folklore and tradition associated Dragons with dreaming….and although that was interesting he felt it irrelevant since he wasn't dealing with any mythical Dragons – although a colorful tale everyone knew these creatures did not exist.

Frustrated and uneasy the Goblin King produced a crystal to see Sarah as he had already done several times this morning and quite frequently since his visit to the Ubian Kingdom…upon his command the smooth orb cleared and showed him Sarah along with the other ladies seated quietly in the Day Room embroidering Sarah's trousseau….a peaceful scene….so why did he feel disquiet?

* * *

…In the Ubian Kingdom the pendants around the women's necks glowed brightly letting them know the Goblin King was again scrying….it was a blessing that Arma could control the pictures produced in his crystal so Jareth could not see what they were really doing….Arma was teaching Sarah the power of what she called "Obliterate Concentration." Dressed in an ancient warrior costume of Arma's design Sarah was slowly, and struggling with effort, stepping across a bare room with her arms in front of her holding a crystal as though she were physically pushing something large. With all the will of her mind she was focusing the power of the crystal and picturing that the force of what she was moving would crush the enemy on contact.

"My my," breathed Falette looking down at her glowing pendant, "he must be really concerned about what is going on over here…this has to be the third time this morning he has been scrying…."

The remark about Jareth broke Sarah's concentration and she dropped her arms to her sides….until Falette spoke she had been almost in a trancelike state with all of her mind on one point pushing forward…and for the first time she felt that she had actually connected with something tangible that she was moving. In her surprise it had solidified her concentration even more….creating its own momentum which completely broke upon the queen's observation about Jareth….

"No..no..no," Arma puffed smoke as she swaggered up to Falette…"I told you…no sound while Sarah concentrates…what do you not understand?"

Falette was a soft matronly queen…she was much more into domestic matters than all this war and concentration business…but she was well aware that although none of this interested her it was very important that she not cause it to fail and looked down at the floor abashed.

Melody strode up to Arma….giving a side glance to Falette…."You are right Arma…Falette needs to remain silent…but you are smoking again…you also have to be careful."

Arma quickly glanced at both queens in frustration – what she would not give for one good roar….just one….as she bit back her impatience with this woman telling her about her smoke. What this puny queen did not understand was the restraint it took not to breathe torches of fire…never mind a little smoke.

In the pause that followed Margot voiced what all of them had been thinking, "Seeing that the Goblin King's scrying has increased over the past couple of days I would not be surprised if he visited us soon…unannounced."

Melody chuckled, "Oh, he won't be unannounced….Solin has seen to that…"

* * *

Turnin was having his long white hair braided by one of his subjects "Changeling" style…various portions of hair were intertwined seemingly randomly but the result would be what he considered abstract art. He was doing this to calm his mind of impatience….he had believed that all he had to do was get in league with the Black Serpent and immediately the enemy would be out of the way. But no, it had not happened that way….for some reason the dark Dragon could not "see" who to defeat…never mind destroy them.

Although the Dark One had assured him this impasse was temporary that did little to soothe Turnin's growing hunger for power NOW. When one becomes a god one does not wait.

The wizard's ego had grown so large he wondered secretly if perhaps he were already more powerful and intelligent than who he had chosen to serve….he wondered if he could do what the black one was unable….if he could then he would know that ultimately he would conquer all…and take the Black Dragon's place.

Impatiently he shoved the stylist's hands away, "Enough, go away." The girl was horrified to watch as her Lord quickly ripped at her carefully half finished creation. Stunned her feet would not move – she stood watching with eyes wide until the wizard turned on her with his eyes blazing. "If you value your pitiful life get out now!" Self preservation took over and the girl fled crying.

Turnin summoned his trusted first guard, "Bring the Changeling "Melody" to me."

* * *

To understate the obvious Jareth was not a patient person….unwilling to wait to find out more information some other way he decided to pay a personal visit to the Shadowlands and see what he could learn about Arma. As always – once the Goblin King had decided upon a course of action there was no delay…..he immediately changed into owl form and left the castle.

Forgetting it was high noon his owl form winched in the sunlight….owls were not fond of daylight hours…so he sought shade whenever he could along the way.

After flying for a couple of hours straight ahead of him he could clearly see the boundary of the Shadowlands and why it was named so. Before him was a steamy fog rising from the ground of a dense forest that would not allow but for the smallest amount of sunlight to penetrate the ground. Whether it was because of the lack of sunlight or some other devious source Jareth could not say but the trees were gnarled and misshapen – so much so that some of them snaked along the ground.

Landing in a tree just outside the grey steaming forest the owl cocked his head….this did not look inviting at all….but Jareth did not come this far to back away from challenge and the answers he sought…..cautiously he flew into the forest.

The first thing he noticed upon entering the thicket was a absence of sound in his honed owl ears….normally birds chattered and animals scurried…but there was no sound….nothing at all.

Not seeing anything of a threatening nature he landed in a tree….and instantly he felt it….a tired feeling as though he just wanted to yawn and sleep. Wisely he flapped off and immediately felt rejuvenated and realized the forest somehow drained energy of anything that it contacted. Flapping and gliding careful not to touch anything else he was deciding what to do when he heard a voice call out from overhead, "Over here."

Flapping himself higher he saw a hut cleverly built into the branches of a tree….a feeble old wizard was leaning out a window beckoning to him…..

Jareth gracefully glided to the hut perching on the windowsill and noticed he did not become instantly drowsy or feel tired.

The old man babbled quickly, "Oh what a treat…a visitor….and such a fine owl you are too! Good thing you did not first land on the ground little one…that might have been the end of you." Putting on his glasses the mage leaned forward, "Don't be afraid friend, I speak owl as well as other animal languages"….with this introduction the mage began to hoot and twill.

Jareth could have immediately stopped the mage but devilishly paused – he was so enjoying watching this strange wizard strain his facial features and throat muscles to perfectly imitate the owl language…when he was finished inwardly chuckling and having his fun he cocked his head and politely said, "No need wizard…I speak English."

The mage looked shocked…then chuckled, "Ahhhh….a fellow wizard in disguise…very clever…I never would have known. Feel free sir to change into your normal form so that I may offer you my humble hospitality….if you prefer."

The Goblin King hopped into the hut changing in mid air then bowed gracefully, "I am Jareth, King of the Goblins."

The mage bowed in kind, "I am Mazar, Wizard of the Shadowlands, at your service." Then he stroked his beard in thought. "King of the Goblins you say….hmmm…ahhh, yes….I know who you are now….you are Lord of the Crystal and the formidable Labyrinth are you not?"

The Goblin King slightly bowed in agreement.

The mage rubbed his hands excitedly, "Tell me truly….Is the Labyrinth as amazing a structure as written about….ending in a room that no man can conquer?"

Jareth slightly frowned…it would do this kind mage no good to know the absolute truth that the Labyrinth…his Labyrinth was defeated by a girl and a couple of errant subjects…..so he slyly answered, "It has never been defeated by man."

Misdirection was part of Jareth's bag of tricks so before the wizard could ask any more questions he skillfully changed the subject, "Tell me Wise One, why when I stood on a branch in this forest I felt tired but do not feel so now in your home?"

The wizard frowned, "Unfortunately, my young friend, my magic is only strong enough to secure this small place of the Shadowlands from the vampire drain of the Lost Ones."

"Lost Ones?"

"Yes," the mage shook his head sadly, "the ones who finished their life refusing to accept the Gift of the Higher Wisdom…. Love."

Jareth raised his nose and snorted in disbelief, "Surely you don't believe that nonsense do you? A learned mage such as you cannot believe that souls are held in bondage for not accepting….love."

The wizard became animated, "Oh yes, yes….I do believe it. You may be too young to understand this…or accept it…but without Love there is nothing…nothing at all."

Perhaps it was the conviction of the mage….perhaps it was his words….but Jareth replied with a little less arrogance, "You make the Shadowlands sound like Hell."

"Oh, no, no, no…..not Hell….but I suspect this cursed land may lie on top of Hell."

Jareth's piercing eyes looked in the wizard's, "Why then do you stay in this desolate place? Obviously you are not prisoner here – why not move elsewhere? "

The old man looked down in sadness, "Call it a fool's errand but I keep thinking if I can just produce a strong enough spell – if I can just work a little harder – I just might be able to open a little light to this land and help the Lost Ones…even if only for a brief time."

The Goblin King was deeply moved by the old wizard's quest – as impossible as it seemed. Producing a crystal Jareth stared into it and said an incantation under his breath – when he had finished he tossed it to the old man, "Take this gift Wise One – you will know when to use it ….it may help you with your dream."

After the mage accepted the crystal with many thanks Jareth inquired, "I am here to ask about a girl who claims to be from the Shadowlands…her name is Arma."

The wizard thought and then shook his head, "No, I have not heard of her…but there are a few small pockets of original Shadownites that use their own form of ancient magic to exist here….I'm sorry but I don't know all of them."

The Goblin King and the mage exchanged a few more pleasantries with the Goblin King inviting Mazar to visit the Labyrinth before they bid farewell. Changing back into owl form Jareth flew out of the forest and lit on a tree from which he could again see the Shadowlands. While he could not prove Arma did not come from here he still suspected that story to be false….so who was she really? There had to be clues…he went over what he knew…she was oriental….she wore a dress embroidered with a dragon….she was obviously a warrior….

"Wait…" Jareth said to himself, "She wore a dragon…." While he had dismissed dragons earlier it seemed too coincidental now that they had come up twice in connection with his searching for answers - maybe they might provide a clue…he resolved to find out more about the fabled creatures when he returned to the Goblin Castle.

But now he was heading straight to the Ubian Kingdom to see what he could get out of Sarah.


	30. Wasn't It?

**Wasn't it?**

_Life is the art of being well deceived; and in order that the deception may succeed it must be habitual and uninterrupted. _**William Hazlitt**

* * *

As the Goblin King flapped his way towards the Ubian Kingdom he was being watched. In fact, he had been under constant surveillance since he left his own kingdom that morning and headed for the Shadowlands. His every movement had been carefully scrutinized and weighed against compass direction by Solin's vast spy network of plant life.

When it became apparent that the Goblin King was flying towards the Ubian Kingdom Solin's network silently sounded the alarm much faster than his flying speed could ever achieve. Ahead of the Jareth's chosen path blades of grass briefly touched each other like dominoes in turn alerting bushes which shook in a language the trees understood and in response swayed in a rhythm that only foliage and the Mistress of Plant Life could translate. All of this happened so rapidly that to the casual observer it would have seemed like a brief and light touch of the wind had moved the foliage. The network was so efficient that within a minute of Jareth flapping in the direction of Melody's castle the last plant in the alert system, a vine that crawled up the Ubian Castle wall, relayed the message by rocking slightly - just enough to ring an attached bell.

The women inside the castle froze when the alarm sounded – the Goblin King was on his way….and looking at the disarray around them it was a good thing they were alerted in time to get things cleaned up before he arrived. Sarah and the other women had been in the middle of learning how to make poison tipped arrows from Solin – a tedious and messy process especially when the Mandrake did not want to cooperate. This afternoon they had been especially fussy about being pulled out of their pots and so soil was everywhere…much of it was smeared about Sarah's and the women's faces and clothing.

Melody immediately took charge and started barking orders, "Quickly Sarah – go wash and change – Margot, Falette – clean up this mess and then yourselves – Solin – hide the Mandrake away…..' Quickly everyone started moving in different directions…..

* * *

…The ladies had done an excellent clean up job which was apparent when about fifteen minutes later the Goblin King was being shown into the Drawing Room.

Upon entrance Jareth gracefully bowed then surveyed the room...something told him that the scene he beheld and the truth were not one in the same but he could not prove it. To look at the women one would guess they had spend the morning in quiet repose for they all looked calm and well groomed quietly gathered around Melody with paper and pens in their delicate hands…from the surface one would have never guessed that just moments before they had been dirty and scurrying around like a bunch of fluttering birds.

Melody greeted Jareth warmly, "What a nice surprise…won't you join us…we were just going over the guest list for the engagement party."

Jareth's lack of patience from going around in a mental circle without answers came to the surface and he curtly replied, "By your leave I would like to speak with my betrothed alone...now."

Quickly the women exchanged glances and Melody smoothly replied, "But of course...ladies please join me in the Library."

Sarah stayed rooted to the spot with the Golbin King staring at her as the women swiftly filed out of the room...being last to leave Melody stole a careful glance at Sarah before she shut the door leaving the two of them alone.

Jareth swiftly crossed the room and abruptly stopped 10 feet from Sarah's still form. Out of normal character the Goblin King started the conversation straightforward...he tried this approach to catch Sarah off guard and get some answers, "I know Arma is not who she claims to be...who is she?"

Sarah had fifteen minutes warning of Jarth's arrival and had used the time wisely...she had prepared herself for whatever he might throw at her with a practiced trick of her own. She did not answer the question...she asked one that would instantly diffuse the moment." Is all well with Toby then?"

It was a clever trick...she rightly knew all was well with Toby...Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus would have informed her otherwise but the change of direction in the conversation was enough to derail the Goblin King's steam and assurance.

It worked...Jareth automatically broke his stare and assured her, "Yes, the boy is fine."

That was all the edge Sarah needed...she knew once she broke his concentration she also broke his upper hand...he would not recover his position today...tomorrow might be another story...but not today.

Jareth knew it too...he could feel the shift in power...damm...the girl was clever...but he would try anyway. In one swift movement he was directly in front of her, staring down into her guileless eyes purposely toning his voice seductively low, "You have not answered the question Sarah,"

Sarah froze in time...the Goblin's King's seductive powers were almost too much to bear. She had met many men, some with the ability to momentarily take her breath away...but Jareth possessed the uncanny power to take away inhibitions and make it seem that confession was good for the soul...yes...for that frozen moment she wanted not only to tell him everything but to step into him arms and continue from there to melt into him...

As though it read her mind...and perhaps it did...the pendant made its presence known by suddenly feeling cold to her chest. The reminder woke her mind and spirit...stopped her from losing her resolution in a moment of weakness...it was enough to break the seduction...enough for her to find her strength and reply coolly, "I don't know what you mean."

Unbidden Jareth could feel his heart beating faster being in close proximity to Sarah...he could almost forget what he came he for...looking down at her he could picture his gloved hand wiping the stray hair from her neck and following it with his lips...subtly he moved slightly forward and caught the direction of his hand just in time...instead without taking his eyes from hers Jareth lifted the pendant from Sarah's chest and held it up, "Why would Melody give this to you? I can feel it has power Sarah...for what purpose? What are you into?"

Sarah was tired of the game...the lies...the deception...the position she found herself in...tired of Dragons and crystals and strange obligations...tired of it all.

She snatched the pendant from his hand and spun away angrily, "What do you want from me Goblin King? A confession where there is none? Melody gave me the pendant for protection...maybe that is the power you feel. I have done what you asked, I am in your land playing by your rules making ready for a marriage I do not want. Isn't that enough for you?"

Sarah had her back to Jareth and did not see his response when she said she did not want to marry him. For the smallest flicker of a second deep sadness crossed the Goblin King's face...then it was swiftly replaced by a mask of cold arrogance and he replied icily, "What I want is for you to see to it that you fulfill your part of the bargain Sarah...whether you wish it or not." The Goblin King brusquely turned and strode to the door without looking back repeating dispassionately, " See to it that you give me a queen to be proud of."

The Goblin King abruptly left the room with the sound of the door banging behind him so hard that he did not hear the sound of Sarah crying at the tone of his last words.

* * *

Frowning, the Goblin King was sprawled across his throne watching the normal melee of the Goblin throng in front of him. While most of his subjects were too engrossed in their activities of drinking or running after chickens to notice something was wrong a few of the smarter ones were staring at him.

The girl's words had unraveled him...he did not know precisely why since he knew all along she was reluctant to marry him but they hit him hard just the same. He found himself lost in thinking about his history and relationship with Sarah...in the beginning she was a girl he watched dutifully in the park going over her lines in a makeshift costume with a wreath in her long dark hair...since she had the misfortune of being abandoned by her own selfish mother it went without saying she might do the same thing. Yes, the Goblin King had seen the same sad story played out in many such wrenched circumstances...the sins of the parents revisiting their offspring...

As was his habit, he always watched those who were susceptible to such treachery...he wanted to know his "prey"...he wanted to try and understand their miserable lives and what let to such a fate...but, in as many times as he had become involved in taking away a babe he could not in the deepest recesses of even his own cold heart understand being willing to give away a child to the Goblin Kingdom.

Sarah was not an unusual girl, nor was she the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, but something he did not expect happened while he engaged in his ritual voyeurism of the young girl...he had made a judgment about her...for the first time he allowed himself to pursue the hope that she would not wish any babe away and his vigilance was in vain. In fact, he was so convinced of this hope he decided to discontinue watching the girl and let his minions watch for him.

But Sarah had surprised him and wished Toby away...he was disappointed but would carry out his duties, after all, he was the Goblin King. He carefully hid his feelings as he watched her panic at the realization of what she had done and coldly told her to "go play with her toys.." Then when she resolutely refused he tried to distract her with a crystal...the same crystal he had offered her mother who accepted.

He was truly surprised again when she spurned his gift and begged for her brother back...and only a half brother at that...so, according to the "rules" of the Goblin Kingdom he had no choice but to offer her the opportunity to run his Labyrinth in the prescribed thirteen hours.

He inwardly smiled when he watched her putting on a bravado he knew she did not feel as she announced "it did not look that far." to which he coolly replied it was further than she thought...what he meant was that in order to solve the Labyrinth one had to take an inward journey and go on a true quest driven by the need to mature and give of oneself for another. He really did not think she had it in her...he expected her to fail and to give up quite early in the run.

Again she had surprised him...not only had she not given up but she had garnered companions along the way...his own subjects were helping her...and it was then he realized that unbidden his hope in her had returned and not only that but he was personally involved.

But she had also made a mistake...she had challenged his ego and said the Labyrinth was a piece of cake...a piece of cake! Now the test was on...just who would win..and he would make it harder...so much harder than he originally intended.

For the first time he even went so far as to cheat...drugging your opponent was cheating but he didn't care...he wanted to win...he wanted to wipe the "it is a piece of cake" look off her face with a few tricks of his own. After all, "The Cleaners" got her attention...didn't it?"

Yes, he had drugged her and set up the elaborate ballroom illusion...and he had her forget the babe and was winning for a moment...his handsome looks and charm went straight into her dream of a prince charming that would sweep her off her feet so she could forget the ugly world...but then suddenly she remembered her quest and crashed through the bubble...even his allure could not hold her.

Then she and her motley crew were at the castle gates...his respect and hope grew even as he ordered for her to be stopped...then she was in the room...the room of deception and mazes...where down is up and west is east...

He even told her he believed in her...she was not listening...she was running after the babe...running and running...not catching what he said...and he was not even sure he said it...or how he meant it...

He was dimly aware that his feelings had changed...he regretted being her opponent...he wanted to get to know her better, but that was not in the game...that was not to be.

After she left he made it his business to keep up with the whispered gossip concerning her...he knew that Hoggle stayed in loose contact. It dismayed him to learn she was made a prisoner in the Aboveground dungeons...a place for the insane since they foolishly did not believe in him or the Goblins. Just who did they think took all those babes away for centuries? Faeries?

He wanted her to swallow her pride and call him for help...he waited and waited...straining his ears...but she did not call. Then she surprised him again and called his name...he could not describe how he felt hearing her voice...all that he knew is that he would answer and somehow try to lure her back to the Underground. He wanted her in his kingdom, he wanted her in his life although he could not understand even now the basis of it. All he knew is that he did not desire to be parted from her again...and this time he would make sure.

Whether she wanted to marry him or not it guaranteed her presence and that was all that mattered...she was not going anywhere and of that he was certain. Certainly that was all he wanted...wasn't it?


	31. Green Is My Valley

**Green Is My Valley**

Gardeners instinctively know that flowers and plants are a continuum and that the wheel of garden history will always be coming full circle.  
**Francis Cabot Lowell**

**The Spider and the Fly  
****  
****Will you walk into my parlour?" said the Spider to the Fly,  
'Tis the prettiest little parlour that ever you did spy; **

**Mary Howitt**

* * *

Jumping up from her throne and squealing in delight, Movan, Mistress of Nightlife effectively knocked her sleeping lap cat off her lap. Movan, who was usually very reserved, could not help but feel the excitement of hope…hope that the invitation she just received from Solin, the Mistress of Plant Life, may lead to a way to get rid of the Abovegrounder Sarah.

She had desired to have a face to face encounter with Solin, but half expected to be turned down when she wrote the unpredictable Queen and asked if she could visit for afternoon tea. Cleverly, Movan's request subtly asked for advice from the stoic Monarch without being too explicit – thereby being a bit mysterious and enticing. Obviously, it had worked for Solin invited her to visit **_this very day_**.

As Movan flew down the palace hallway to choose the correct attire for tea she now contemplated what had not yet been designed - how to ask for Solin's help in disengaging the Goblin King from that that little nobody Sarah.

Morvan was beautiful and arrogant – just like Solin - and automatically assumed they would share the same distaste for the match, after all, Solin seemed to distain everybody. Without a doubt, in Movan's mind, Solin would especially dislike an outsider like Sarah – someone who was trying to break into their elite society.

Confidently Movan hummed as she dressed, assured of her success – but little did she understand the Mistress of Plant Life and what she really thought. Little did she know that Solin's aloof nature was born of great pain in being pushed aside by "elite" society – little did she know that Solin's arrogance masked the fear of getting too close to people and being hurt – little did she know that Solin did have a very strong dislike for shallow beings such as Movan and was growing in true regard Sarah. Little did she know….

* * *

In the newly constructed palace of White Stone, Turnin sat in his oversized great hall dictating a message to his ever nervous secretary. She eyed him cautiously, for one never knew when his mood would change although his eyes emanated bright blue when he was happy, and this evening he was happy. He also had a habit of cracking his knuckles when he was pleased – and right now he was so pleased he cracked each one individually as he continued to speak a note destined for the Electress, Melody.

The secretary silently thanked whatever powers may be that they were not alone – she hated being alone with the powerful wizard, he was too unpredictable- too changeable in an instant. In the room besides Turnin and herself were a messenger and a woman she did not recognize – but the woman must be someone important – her personage – her carriage said so.

Turnin glanced up at the regal woman and could not help but feel pride as he looked at his recently and carefully fashioned clone of Melody standing before him.

_Oh, yes_, Turnin mused to himself, _the note must be convincing_ – asking Melody to meet him in secret tonight at 11:00 on the Hill of Pantelel – he desperately sought her council – it was a delicate and personal matter - could she come alone and tell no one.

He made sure the message had enough urgency in it that only the most calloused person could refuse – and he knew the Electress would not refuse.

When short note was finished he sealed then handed it to the waiting messenger ordering that the letter must be delivered directly to the Electress immediately – and to no one but her.

Seeing that the messenger was leaving the secretary scurried to catch up and leave with him, relieved to be gone from the wizard's presence. When the door closed behind them Turnin eyes changed to purple as he again regarded the Melody clone, "Tonight my dear you will meet and destroy the Electress, you will replace her and gain all you desire and were truly meant to be."

* * *

The Mistress of Plant Life, Solin, lived in a lush green Underground valley called Terrabate. In the entire Underground only here the plant life grew wild and free – here there were no saws or sickles to trim the overgrowth, knives to tame the bushes or blades to mow the grass.

To Solin, it would have never entered her head to take any kind of cutting action against her plants – it would have been like abusing a child – unthinkable.

No one visited Solin – gentry and peasants alike thought her a bit mad when she talked of her "babies" referring to trees and bushes by name. She was known to stop her carriage just to pick up a stray plant seed and cradle it in her arms while cooing to it….yes….she was considered eccentric.

If she were tender with plants she was completely opposite with people – for the most part she disliked people – who in her mind destroyed and maimed plants indiscriminately in the name of some kind of sadistic beauty.

Yet, it was whispered that there were strange goings on in her valley – that the plants did odd things there….but since there were no visitors these were just rumors and not proven in fact. Although there were those stories of drifters who wandered into her valley and were never seen again….

In truth, if one were to stand quiet and still on one of the hilltops overlooking Solin's valley they would be amazed to see a deep green citadel that seemed to move and slightly sway. While the mind would spin upon the sight and deny the existence of such an entity the eyes would see true – the palace was alive and completely fashioned of plants.

Cleverly the structure's base is made and fortified by sturdy huge trees that support the base, towers, walls and staircases. In between the towering trunks and branches are entwined vines, bushes and assorted flowers that fill every nook and cranny.

Upon the Queen's whim the plants could fashion doors and windows – and upon her desire the openings could disappear instantly as well, making the palace virtually an impenetrable fortress.

Solin loved her home that was made up of her silent subjects – and like the previous Queen, she was intelligent and wisely commanded that the plants have the freedom to form new structures at their own will. She was constantly surprised and delighted by their inventiveness as new rooms, towers or even entire wings would appear overnight as old ones disappeared. Solin never knew what her home would look like day to day – and that was wonderful.

Always Solin was devoted and giving to her plant subjects; cradling, feeding and singing to them, petting them, talking to them, always, enjoying them. They knew her love and loved her back.

Yes, Solin had sent Movan an invitation to tea – she knew Movan was up to trickery and probably it had to do with Sarah. Solin had to know _just_ _what_ the little cat had up her sleeve. While Movan was arrogant because she had always gotten her way - Solin's arrogance was born of being an outcast in the Underground.

Yet, Solin's dislike did not spill over to Sarah, actually she found herself growing fond of the girl. Of course, she would never let anyone know that – it would be out of character for the cool impersonal queen to show affection – but she felt it for Sarah….a kind of kinship that forms when one recognizes a common thread in another….in Sarah's case it was a kinship of pain.

While Solin did not know that the origin of Sarah's heartache was her mother's abandonment she knew that Sarah had matured into a good woman because of pain and that was enough for her.

Standing in the middle of her atrium Solin absently stroked a hanging vine as she spoke to her subjects soothingly but with a hard sarcastic edge that was not missed, "Soon my children, the Mistress of Nightlife will be here and we shall _all_ put on our very best manners for tea…._hmmmm_?"

* * *

When Melody, the Electress of the Salt Mines, received the note from Turnin she was in the Library surrounded by Arma, Falette and Sarah. Carefully, she refolded the note looked at each one in the eye and stated flatly, "It seems Turnin finds me dangerous, he wants to meet me alone tonight and it is obvious then he means to destroy me."

The women gritted their teeth as Arma puffed smoke in anger, "I will sever his foolish head from his body….I will pull his limbs off one by one….I will lay waste to his…."

Melody interrupted, "For that, Arma dear, you must wait until you meet him Aboveground….as you know, you cannot destroy him here in the Underground."

Arma snorted in frustration and a small amount of fire came out of her nostrils, "If it were not so I would have killed him long ago….but I grow impatient with waiting for battle. I am not like you…..I am the Dragon of War…soon I will not be able to control myself, even if I promised the Old Silver One."

What Arma did not tell them, to frighten the puny beings called women, was that she was now ready to destroy everything and everyone in sight….her basic nature had been held back too long and she was losing control of her façade, that of a small young oriental woman. She was the Red Dragon of War…..she did not have patience or understanding…..she did not possess empathy or love…..she did not want balance and beauty…..she was on fire for destruction. She was truly Death in dragon form.

While Melody did not fully appreciate what Arma was she was smart enough to literally believe every word the Red Dragon said. Melody knew if Arma did not accomplish her mission soon the women in this room were in peril not only from Turnin….but from Arma herself.

Melody also knew that a warrior would only hear words of command….it took spirit to hold spirit….being a queen taught her that. Straightening her back and lifting her chin with her most regal bearing Melody commanded," Arma, you _WILL_ wait until you face your true enemy, Turnin….you _WILL hold_ for three more days."

Arma was not used to being commanded….her first impulse was to shred the thing called Melody before her. But there was no fear in the Queen's eyes; no hesitation in her voice….if there had been the Queen would have already been dead. Arma turned from the women and silenced her fire, "Three days, Lady, _three days and no more."_


	32. Tea For Two

**Tea for Two**

Tea for two and two for tea,

Just me for you and you for me alone **Song by Irving Caesar**

High tea: _"I am no frequenter of the exclusive West End establishments that first devised this ritual, presumably under the misapprehension that wealthy Englishwomen were failing to consume their proper allotment of butter and cream." __**Doctor Watson quote in Sherlock Homes "Tiara"**_

* * *

As Movan's carriage made its way through Solin's valley the first thing she noticed was the uncanny feeling of being watched. It was the type of feeling one gets when the stray little hairs on the back of your neck stand up – a feeling that if you turn around someone is staring at you….only this was from the front and very disconcerting. And it was not that she felt watched by one person…it was an overpowering feeling that hundreds – no - _thousands_ of eyes were upon her.

Yet – there was no one there, no one she could see – just a lush forest with only one road that led to the castle. This road also struck her as strange, there were no previous carriage marks or hoof prints….as though it were brand new – as if the forest floor itself had moved and displayed new earth just for her carriage..…but of course that could not be….could it?

Movan opened her mouth in astonishment when she got close enough to really see the deep green castle through her window – it was alive and moving – greenery shifting and swaying slowly and silently although with a purpose yet to be determined to her untrained eye.

While someone else might have been captivated and awed by such a sight, Movan, being who she was, could only feel overwhelmed by the sheer power of what she was witnessing. Immediately her thoughts strayed to fantasy – the fantasy of being in control of such power, of owning and commanding such a force of nature.

Still caught up in her inner musings she hardly noticed when her carriage squeaked to a halt outside the castle where an entrance should have been – but there was no opening into the palace that she could see. Perplexed she disembarked from her coach and what she saw next awed her – a line flanked both sides of the pathway of mammoth trees that were impossibly designed. The huge wooden edifices sported constructions that appeared surreal – such as a triangle with a floating center made of foliage or a spiral set of branches that had a three dimensional effect.

While that was unnerving what happened next took her breath away – as she cautiously preceded to the invisible entrance the mammoth trees slowly bowed to her. She had not fully recovered from this event when the vines in front of her parted by themselves to produce a doorway and let her in.

At this point the Queen of Night Life realized that Solin was probably one of the most powerful monarchs in the region if not the Underground itself. After all, who could defeat an army fashioned of plant life…..who would be foolish enough to take on endless nature? Marveling at this revelation Movan gingerly stepped through the newly formed doorway…..

* * *

"Attttttttention!" snarled Sir Didymus from his trusty steed outside the Labyrinth's castle. At this command the unruly Goblin army that populated the square stood in some assemblance of order, mostly facing the front, with their chests held as high as possible. Jareth, flanked by Toby, surveyed his "troops" with a critical eye….looking for improvement. And indeed there had been some improvement in the last few days….

Ever since giving the little knight control of the Goblin army Jareth had noted that Sir Didymus had been a stern taskmaster…as one had to be with this disruptive group…after all, they were Goblins…were they not?

The Goblin King remembered the recent past, when Sir Didymus first started working with the troops on this very easy command and the Goblins did everything but get into order. Only about 10% stopped what they were doing and stood still, the rest continued on with whatever inane things Goblins did to pass the time; bopping each other, running in circles, drinking ale and the like.

Jareth gracefully bent to Toby's level and intimately whispered in his ear, "As you are learning one must praise any improvement, no matter how small with the Goblins….remember this when dealing with your subjects."

Swiftly righting himself the Goblin King paced in front of the Goblin army stopping near Sir Didymus. Raising his cane in gesture towards the sea of his subjects Jareth loudly addressed the little proud knight, "General, I see your army has been working hard to pass inspection. Thereby let it be known that as reward every Goblin shall receive one chicken,…..". Although Jareth had not finished his speech the Goblins could not contain themselves at the news – they completely broke rank and started creating a din.

Sir Didymus, riding his trusty steed, towards a group of larger Goblins charged forward yelling "Attttttention!" stopping short of plunging through them. All group movements stopped – the Goblins stared dumbly at their feisty General.

Jareth smirked, the little knight had done it….had taken control of the Goblins….no small feat indeed…

Sir Didymus barked at his gaping troops, "Your King has not finished speaking….cloooooose rankssssss". At this the Goblins resumed some assemblance of order.

Jareth continued on as if nothing had happened," And let it be known among my brave soldiers that when the day comes that they obey every command to the letter they shall each receive a cask of ale." At this the Goblins cheered and created complete melee – but this time both the General and Goblin King were wise enough not to try and stop it but to join in.

* * *

Movan swiftly moved through the castle foyer noting that everything she saw, every wall, every staircase, every piece of furniture was slowly moving. The only solid space that was held by the plants was in front of her feet, with every step she took. Glancing behind she noticed that after she had walked upon the plants they began to move once more. The entire palace was alive and silent except for a small but continuous rustling sound that was distracting but very peaceful at the same time.

She imagined that once one grew used to the sound it would be quite restful – like ocean waves lapping on a shore….

"Ah….there you are….just in time for hot tea…." Solin's dignified voice spread over the space like a deep echo. Movan turned and saw the Queen moving towards her with a small smirk on her lovely face.

Although Solin was past her prime…into middle age….she cut a striking figure. Tall, slender and lithe with a face that was at one time beautiful, now the Queen looks could be called superbly exquisite. There is something about an older woman, something beyond the beauty of youth, something that defies age and creates an aura of grace and wisdom that sometimes even eclipses youth….and Solin possessed it.

Movan immediately forgot her surroundings and quickly moved towards the queen then stopped when she remembered the ground she walked on was not completely solid….pausing she looked down. Solin merrily chuckled at this and assured her, "You don't have to worry, my dear, my subjects never miss a step…._never_."

Collecting herself Movan again moved towards the Queen, "What an impressive kingdom….I am surprised not to hear of this marvel before…."

Solin cut her off with a wave of her hand, "No one knows since visitors are few….but you must be thirsty from your journey. Come with me."

The Queen led Movan into what could be termed a parlour….the walls were covered in greenery and flowers, bright large openings served as windows with vines hanging in interesting shapes as dressings. Solin's cultured voice rang out, "Time for tea please."

At this command the floor between them raised into an intricate bamboo table and before Movan could digest this she felt herself seated upon a newly formed chair made completely of vines and flowers that also silently rose from the floor. Before she could blink a moving cart made of various plants stopped before them with a silver tea set on a tray with various cakes and delicacies.

After Solin elegantly served the Queen of Night Life she drawlingly inquired, "Now you must tell me what advice I can give you….I am curious to know what brought you here."

Movan leaned forward conspiringly yet with purpose in her eyes, "It is Jareth's plight that brings me here…I am sure you agree with me that the Abovegrounder Sarah is not the right choice for him…."

Solin noticed that the vines behind Movan started to menacing move towards the back of the insolent Queen….her subjects were extremely aware of her moods….they could almost read her thoughts…almost. They were responding to Solin's dislike for the arrogant being in front of her and did not possess the insight of duplicity…

Solin slightly shook her head at the advancing greenery and it immediately retracted – as though it had not advanced at all. Movan noticed Solin's non verbal movements and by the time she looked behind her everything was just as it she had last seen it….

Facing the Queen once more she sneered," My subjects tell me she is a **_barbarian_**..uncouth…without charm. Certainly you agree such a person would undermine Jareth tenuous position in Underground society…..if not politically destroy his position."

Movan now changed her face to one of deep concern with a fake plea in her eyes, "I only want the _best_ for him, I must rid him of this…this…this **_plaque_** called Sarah, but I don't know how to go about it. I desperately need your advice."

Ahhhhh…thought Solin to herself…..she knew Movan was up to no good…..and was glad the insolent queen sought her advice. She did not ponder too long why Movan thought she would be an ally in this plot but she would consider that little fact later….right now she had a flash of inspiration….she would teach this arrogant young woman a lesson she would never forget….

Solin responded with a false arrogance she did not feel, "There, _there_ do not fret my dear….we will think of something. _Uncouth_ you say….no that will never do for _our _Jareth."

Solin's face brightened as though inspiration had just struck, "Since _barbarism_ is what he seems to like I have an idea….."

Just as Movan had dreamed – just as she had hoped, Solin had an idea and the Queen of Nightstalkers squirmed eagerly forward to listen…

* * *

Arma' s ethereal dragon voice again commanded Sarah, "Push…destroy…..push….destroy….."

Sarah was purposely walking forward, every step to Arma's command….concentrating on the imaginary enemy in front of her….willing her mind and heart to push and destroy to Arma's tempo. Then she felt it again…the feeling of something tangible in front of her…..something that gave resistance…..and she pushed harder…..holding her breath she pushed even harder.

Arma saw Sarah's body meeting resistance…..the young dragon could sense what Sarah did not….that the force of evil that was everywhere in dissipated form had congealing in front of the girl…..pushing back. The presence of the enemy in the room was too much for Arma to bear, her dragon senses went on high alert and her body changed – into a dragon….now with the commanding voice of an Immortal One she raised her tempo…."push..destroy..push…destroy….."

Sweating Sarah pushed harder….faster….then suddenly a flash of light filled the room and the resistance she had felt was gone.

Arma snorted smoke," Good, little one, you have defeated the enemy." The dragon then did what comes naturally to all dragons…..she could not contain herself….she lifted her head and roared in victory.

The vibration pushed Sarah to her knees as she jammed her fists into her ears vainly trying to keep the sound from causing too much loss of hearing….

* * *

Solin's self satisfied smirk changed to concern when she received the note from Melody…..

Movan had just left and if she followed Solin's plan – well it would be _interesting_ to say the least…..

But now the note indicated Turnin had set his trap for tonight…tonight the Queens would meet him and Solin knew someone could die…..no – no - tonight someone _would_ die.


	33. Death Rides A Horse

**Death Rides A Horse **

_"The art that long ago Pallas Athene invented [the flute], weaving in music's rich refrain the ghoulish dirge of the fierce-hearted Gorgones."_

_**Pindar, Pythian Ode 12. 8 ff (trans. Conway) (Greek lyric C5th B.C.) :**_**  
**

_I can make more generals, but horses cost money_.  
**Abraham Lincoln**

* * *

The Hill of Pantelel had a long dark history in the Underground. Throughout time - this place…this hollowed ground was thought by many to be haunted by the countless souls that had died there for one reason or another.

While several battles were waged in the area the best known recorded bloodshed took place hundreds of years ago when there was a war between the Gorgans and the Dwarfs. Both races were aggressive, both were power hungry but only one could claim the land from the River of Azure to the Astire Mountains, which included the Hill of Pantelel. Both tribes had historic ties to this section of the Underground which could not be disputed and neither side wanted to share.

The Gorgons were somewhat like the Greek mythical creatures of Aboveground old. While they were female and somewhat reptilian in their appearance that was as far as the true race compared to the Aboveground legends.

These female warriors could be more likened to the legends of the Amazon women who were fierce in combat and dominated the males in their tribe. While the men also participated in battle the true combat leaders of the army were women who were said to be more savage than any man.

In contrast, the Dwarfs were miners who worked hard to chisel each piece of precious gemstone from the walls in the myriad of caves of the Astire Mountains. They were a rugged and brutal race that well known for jealously guarding what they considered to be their possessions. They were organized and vicious in battle, no one wanted war with the Dwarfs.

When the Gorgons and the Dwarfs clashed over the disputed territory the bloody war lasted for months and finally cumulated in a last stand by the Gorgons on the Hill of Pantelel. The hill's top was flat and ringed by cliffs – the flat top had a forest on one side and a large clearing on the other. The landscape made it perfect for defense as the Gorgons crushed the bodies of the advancing Dwarfs with boulders flung from above.

But after a week the boulders ran out and Dwarfs overran the hill, they killed every man, woman and child there – effectively wiping out the Gorgon race (although it is believed a few still remain hiding in some remote region of the Underground to this day).

Tonight the air was cool and still on the Hill of Pantelel, no sound or movement penetrated the starless sky - as though time and space had eerily stopped.

In the forest that overlooked the clearing The Queens and Sarah were silently waiting the arrival of Turnin. Arma was furious that Melody had insisted that she not attend tonight…it was too dangerous for her existence to be given away at this critical time – and it could not be assured she could control herself so close to the enemy. No matter how much smoke and fire Arma breathed Melody held her ground…..and Arma angrily stayed behind.

The women strained their senses for any change in the oppressive atmosphere to warn them of Turnin's approach. Suddenly an inhuman wail – female -could be heard by the women – echoing from the cliffs….no…coming from the forest….no surrounding them from all sides. The hair on the back of Sarah's neck stood up….what the hell was that?

The women looked at each other and realized the stories were true – the hill was indeed haunted and they had heard a lone gorgon's wail….of that they had no doubt. Was it a bad omen or just a nightly ritual they witnessed – that they could not answer.

The group soothed their strained nerves and concentrated again on the wizard's arrival…he was late…..it was 11:05 and there was no sign of him.

Perhaps he had changed his mind – maybe he realized there would be a trap…

In the distance the sound of hoofs pounding the ground could be heard – a horse swiftly moving towards where they lay in wait. With every thud that hit the ground Sarah could feel her heart beat faster…the confrontation was almost upon them.

The horseman galloped into the clearing, wearing a helmet of silver…..looking like a determined warrior. This was it….it was time to put their plans into action….

Melody stepped forward into the clearing, "Turnin, I am here….take off your helmet it is distracting to speak with you when I cannot see your face."

The rider removed her helmet revealing that she was an identical clone of the Electress herself.

"You stand in my way Queen, but no more…..tonight I take your place."

The queens had planned on meeting Turnin…..they were frozen to the spot for a brief second by this unexpected turn of events….this was not what they had planned for….quickly Margot and Solin spoke a few quiet words to each other and sprung into action.

Margot loaded her hunting sling shot and aimed for the horse's front, when the rock had met its target it would look like the horse had tripped and injured its leg. Solin gave a swift and non verbal arm command….immediately a nearby tree whipped its branches down and out…effectively dislodging the rider as the horse fell to its knees.

Solin gave another silent gesture and immediately vines slithered out of the forest, wrapped around the horse and clone and instantly dragged them over the cliff beyond. Everything happened so fast the clone screamed only once and then it was over.

Melody and the band of women silently moved to the cliff's edge, looking over it at the now dead horse and rider. They were all thinking how close Turnin had come to replacing the Electress this night….how dangerous he was to them and the Underground.

They had not expected to defeat Turnin, that could only be done Aboveground – they had expected to delay him – find out what were his plans and perhaps injure him enough so they had time to take flight until the final battle.

While Margot and Solin had staged the clone's death to look like an accident, the women were uneasy if Turnin would buy that explanation or attack them before they were ready….it was a waiting game now….for his next move or the night of the waxing of the moon - whichever came first.

* * *

Alone and impatient Turnin paced the great hall of his palace waiting for the Melody clone to return. It was midnight and the wizard was anxious to hear of the Electress's death, which of course meant that the Kingdom of the Ubian Sea was now in his control.

To a creature such as Turnin, gaining power and control was always the goal…and now he was so close he could taste it….and it tasted sweet…..

Unexpectedly the lights in the formidable room dimmed…..Turnin stopped his pacing as macabre shadows danced across the walls heralding the presence of the The Black One.

Turnin was surprised – he had not called the Black One.

The shadowy specter hissed, "You fool, the girl was destroyed….she's not coming back….".

"That cannot be…."

"It has happened; someone knows about you….someone I cannot see….it was made to look like an accident…"

Enraged at such unexpected defeat the wizard whipped his anger and his red glowing eyes at the apparition, "What do you mean you cannot see….you are supposed to be all seeing….or is that just a tale for women and frightened children?'

The Black Dragon rose up….ready to destroy this wizard insect for his insult….but intelligently calmed himself….he needed the wizard for a short while….and then he would take his miserable life…..

"A power beyond mine steals my sight…..I have suspicions….but cannot verify the source. Until then know this….the woman is dead on the rocks of the Hill of Pantelel…..we need to plan beyond her life."

* * *

The new moon over the Goblin Kingdom shed no light in the deserted Labyrinth. A lone svelte figure strode confidently through the maze unfettered by the darkness – it was obvious the caped shadow knew his way very well…very well indeed.

Jareth often walked the Labyrinth when he was restless or could not sleep…and tonight he could not sleep. Responsibilities and mysteries kept him awake this night, the responsibility he felt for Toby and Sarah along with the mystery as just what the hell was happening with the Queens and recent royal slayings.

And Arma, one must not forget Arma….just who was she and how did she fit into all this?

While all of Jareth's research had yielded little light into these questions there was one resource he possessed that had never failed him – his sharply honed intuition. Intuition is usually a woman's advantage…..progressed by child rearing and developed over time…..it remains an advanced female trait. But the Goblin King had experiences that females never would which promoted his intuitive powers – being in charge of a sea of Goblins.

As ruler of the Goblins, Jareth had to be not only aware of his simplistic subjects wants and needs, he also had to keep them out of trouble. Leading the Goblins was like trying to herd cats…..almost impossible with ordinary skills. Out of necessity the leader of such a mischievous brood had to develop special abilities – such as intuition. Jareth had to be able to read the Goblins non verbal communication (since their verbal was not so swell) and have almost a sixth sense of possible Goblin actions to predict their behavior.

His acute abilities did fail him once…..when the Goblins heard Sarah's musings and encouraged her to "say the right words"…he had not been paying attention to them and the next thing he knew it was too late….the girl had said the words…he had to take the baby and the rest was history, including the destruction of his castle.

Had Jareth been introspective at this point he would have realized that there was another motivation for his restlessness…..had he been less vain and egotistical he would have consciously known he was in love with Sarah and had been from the time she ran the Labyrinth.

He was aware she affected him in a way that no other woman had…..he knew she frustrated and irritated him in a unique way….he admitted that he felt protective of her…..he confessed to himself that he had not been the same after he met her…..he witnessed to the fact that he wanted her in his life…..but he could not face the truth that all these feelings and more summed up to loving her. That would make him vulnerable – and Jareth, the King of the Goblins, could not be vulnerable.

Instead Jareth took the "safe" route and considered her a "precious thing"…almost as a favorite toy, a prized object in his possession. Yes, it was true…..he would be a slave to his possession….yet, it was a sad fact that he could not see that simply loving her was what drove him passionately in all things concerning Sarah.

Tonight, the Goblin King walked his Labyrinth intuitively knowing that danger lurked just around the corner for the Queens, Toby and his precious Sarah…..no, tonight he could not sleep…..


End file.
